Aprendiendo a ser padres
by Elenear28
Summary: Se dice que hay dos trabajos particularmente demandantes en el Capitolio: ser un Vigilante, donde si metes la pata un país entero estará ahí para señalártelo y ser padre, donde si lo arruinas… pues bueno. Pero ¿qué tal ser ambos? Fic Rowah. Regalo para Wenyaz para el foro "El diente de león" Escritura conjunta Elenear28 y Coraline T.
1. El trece de la suerte

**Disclaimer: Panem es propiedad de Suzanne Collins con su trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre, Rowan y Arah son personajes originales de Elenear28 y Coraline T, respectivamente. Las zonas del Capitolio que se describen son propiedad de Elenear28, Coraline T y HikariCaelum.**

 **Regalo para Wenyaz ¡felicidades!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El trece de la suerte**

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 17 años**

* * *

Lo odio. Profundamente.

Es lo primero que pienso cuando Rowan Greyfox entra al aula pavoneándose mientras el grupo de idiotas que dice ser su club de fans lo sigue con la mirada, como si fuera el amo del universo. Ha sido así desde que lo conozco, cuando ingresamos en la Academia de Formación de Vigilantes, un proyecto del gobierno con el fin de renovar el anticuado concepto que estaban teniendo los Juegos del Hambre. Siempre yendo de aquí para allá con esa pose de "soy mejor que todos ustedes" seguido de cerca por Chase Gardiner y Laertes Melancton, fingiendo que no le interesa el grupo de chillonas que lo siguen por todas partes.

Decidí que no sólo me caía mal, sino que lo odiaba definitivamente, el día que después de un examen sorpresa un profesor nos hizo quedar a ambos en el salón para decirnos que ambos habíamos tenido la nota máxima, y que había tenido que corregir nuestras pruebas manualmente. Nos felicitó a ambos, pero sobre todo a Rowan ya que, según él, mi Arena carecía de la "chispa" que sí poseía la suya. Todavía recuerdo su cara de idiota presuntuoso cuando me dijo que no se podía tener todo en la vida.

Suelto un bufido y Blair me da un codazo.

— Podrías ser menos evidente — susurra en mi oído con voz divertida.

— ¡Es que lo odio! — le respondo en susurros y ella empieza a reír escandalosamente, llamando la atención de los que se sientan a nuestro alrededor. Les dedico una mirada ácida hasta que regresan a sus asuntos, y luego miro a Blair enojada, aunque ella no deja de reírse.

— Y yo soy la mejor amiga de Bliss Allen — dice sarcásticamente —. El día que admitas que te gusta Rowan Greyfox voy a dar una fiesta muy grande. Invitaré a toda la Academia y luego crearé el álbum de fotos más visto en Instacapitol. ¡Será épico!

— Y nadie lo verá porque el mundo se destruirá, caerá un meteorito más grande que el que extinguió a los dinosaurios y la raza humana se extinguirá — le respondo obstinadamente —. Él no me gusta. No soporto que ande por ahí pavoneándose de ser el mejor estudiante…

— Sin esforzarse siquiera para lograrlo — concluye Blair —. Ya conozco ese discurso de memoria y ni siquiera el ser más iluso sobre esta tierra te creería Arah.

Niego con la cabeza, no dispuesta a darle la razón y ella suspira. Hemos tenido la misma discusión millones de veces. Cuando la profesora del módulo "Organización y gestión" llega arrastrando una enorme caja, Blair se inclina sobre su asiento con la cámara lista, intentando ver qué trae. Siempre tiene su cámara a mano por si algo le llama la atención, al menos desde que la conozco.

A nuestro alrededor varios murmuran, no precisamente emocionados. Queda un mes de clases para las vacaciones y el hecho de que la profesora llegue cargando una caja al menos dos veces más grande que sí misma no augura nada bueno. La profesora tiene que tomarse dos minutos para recuperar el aliento cuando llega a su escritorio.

— He tenido que arrastrar doscientos metros esta caja — se queja con voz aguda mientras se acomoda su peluca rosa —, al parecer nadie de la administración estaba disponible para ayudarme. Bueno, eso no importa. No, gracias querida — dice cuando una chica de la primera fila le tiende una botella de agua fucsia —. Seguramente todos se están preguntando qué hay en la caja, pues bien, su próximo proyecto.

Automáticamente se eleva un coro de protestas. La profesora se pone roja como un tomate, e intenta apaciguar los murmullos con las manos.

— Tranquilos. Sé que estamos próximos a las vacaciones así que haremos algo divertido. Parte de ser un Vigilante incluye poder dividir el tiempo sabiamente, equilibrar las obligaciones con la vida diaria. Aquellos que triunfen puede que logren una carrera larga y exitosa, así que tendrán _otro_ tipo de tareas con las que compaginar sus obligaciones. Bien, de eso se trata este proyecto.

Miro a Blair sin entender y ella me devuelve la misma mirada. Hasta ahora las clases habían sido meramente teóricas, salvo por la elaboración de algunos calendarios y presupuestos para determinadas actividades de los Juegos.

Cuando la profesora saca de la caja un plástico color piel asemejando una barriga de embarazada empiezo a pensar que ha enloquecido completamente. Y creo que no soy la única. Se escuchan algunas risitas y toses incómodas.

— Oh vamos, no me dirán que no han visto nunca esto en alguna serie de televisión — dice alegremente sosteniendo en alto la barriga falsa. Varios negamos con la cabeza —. Bueno, no importa. La idea de este proyecto es que tengan una idea de cómo sobrellevar sus obligaciones con la paternidad. Ustedes son chicos, pero es algo que podría perfectamente pasar en un futuro.

— ¿Qué es lo que haremos exactamente? — pregunta despectivamente una chica desde el fondo.

— Es simple, pero ¡cuidado! Porque un 20% de su calificación dependerá de este proyecto — dice dramáticamente y varios se quejan—. Lo que harán será experimentar por un mes una de las tareas más difíciles de la vida: ser padres. Se les dividirá en parejas y a cada uno se les entregará una de estas barrigas, que deberá llevar la chica durante dos semanas, hasta el parto. Las barrigas poseen un sensor integrado, con lo cual me enteraré si se las quitan y automáticamente quedarán desaprobados. Son a prueba de agua, así que podrán ducharse perfectamente con ellas ¡no tienen excusas! Además, les colocaremos un parche, también irremovible durante dos semanas, que hará que experimenten algunos síntomas leves, como nauseas, mareos e incluso antojos. Luego del parto las barrigas serán intercambiadas por sus hijos, los cuales podrán ser personalizados teniendo en cuenta sus características físicas, y estarán a su cargo durante dos semanas. ¿A qué será divertido?

Nadie le responde, todos la miramos sin poder creer lo que está diciendo. Después de unos segundos incómodos me animo a levantar la mano.

— Disculpe profesora, pero siendo sincera, no logro comprender del todo qué tiene que ver este proyecto con el módulo de organización — digo y varios asienten mostrando aprobación.

La profesora me sonríe afablemente, como hace con todo el mundo.

— No te preocupes querida, ya lo verán. Parte del proyecto incluye una monografía que tendrán que entregar al finalizar el mes, incluyendo entre otras cosas un presupuesto para comprar ropa y cosas para el bebé, además del diseño de su habitación. Adicionalmente todas las tardes tendrán que asistir a un taller de dos horas en horarios rotativos, para simular sus deberes como Vigilantes. En la plataforma virtual encontrarán todos los detalles del trabajo. Ahora, si nadie tiene ninguna duda, procederemos a hacer el sorteo de las parejas.

Los murmullos vuelven a elevarse, aunque esta vez se oye a varios emocionados. Miro a Blair con una ceja enarcada y la encuentro jugueteando con su cámara. Le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria y ella se ríe.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que pusiera atención a toda esa tontería? Mejor preparo la cámara porque presiento que esto va a ser épico.

— Esto es ridículo — mascullo —. No puedo creer que nuestra nota vaya a depender de este trabajo.

— Podría ser divertido — murmura Blair mientras hace zoom en una foto con el dedo.

La profesora nos hace callar y saca de la caja una bolsa rosa.

— Lo haremos un poquito a la antigua, aunque no del todo — dice con una risita —. Las chicas, como serán quienes carguen los síntomas durante las primeras dos semanas, serán quienes elegirán. ¡Vamos, acérquense!

Se produce un gran revuelo cuando varias corren entusiasmadas hacia el escritorio de la profesora. Para ser que estaban bastante renuentes, ahora se muestran bastante entusiasmadas. Con Blair, esperamos a que Bliss Allen se aleje de la bolsa para acercarnos. Meto la mano en la bolsa y saco una pequeña esfera roja con un brillante número trece en el medio.

— Oye, la mía es blanca — murmura Blair mostrándome su esfera que tiene un número cinco grabado.

Me inclino para ver al resto de las chicas, pero no encuentro ninguna esfera roja en sus manos.

— ¿Crees que deba preguntarle?

— Mejor espera, seguramente ahora lo dirá.

— Bien, ahora en la pantalla aparecerá el nombre de sus compañeros al lado del número de su esfera. Por cierto, ¿quién ha sacado la esfera roja?

Levanto la mano y todos me miran con curiosidad. La profesora sonríe como si le hubieran dado una gran noticia.

— ¡Ranghild! Me alegro de que tú la hayas sacado querida, confío en que harás un buen trabajo. ¡Tendrás mellizos!

La miro sin creerlo del todo mientras Blair se descostilla de risa, pero la profesora está ocupada tecleando algo en su computadora. Instantáneamente la pantalla detrás suyo se prende y aparece una lista de nombres numerados del uno al quince.

Busco el número trece y, cuando lo encuentro, me termino de convencer de que lo mío debe ser mala suerte crónica, o de que el universo definitivamente conspira en mi contra.

Voy a tener mellizos.

Y el padre será Rowan Greyfox.

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 17 años**

* * *

—No está aquí— dice Laertes, sentado despreocupadamente sobre una de las bancas de cemento en la explanada frente al edificio de nuestra siguiente clase—. Ya debe haber entrado a la clase. Ella siempre llega temprano.

—¿Quién? —digo, enderezándome un poco para mirarlo.

Él me dedica una de sus sonrisas aterradoras, pero no responde.

—Ranghild— dice Chase, acostado sobre la hierba, con los brazos tatuados flexionados detrás de su cabeza—. ¿No se trata siempre de ella?

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Ya— dice Laertes mientras se acomoda el sombrero y se pone de pie—. ¿Subimos ya? Supongo que, ya que no la ves desde ayer, estarás deseándolo.

—Muy simpático, Melacton.

—Muy observador— me corrige él con otra sonrisa siniestra.

Ruedo los ojos, pero me separo de la pared en la que he estado apoyado, inspeccionando la explanada, y me sacudo motas de polvo inexistentes del pantalón. Chase se levanta en un fluido movimiento, soltando una risita.

Los dos se burlan silenciosamente de mí en nuestro camino en el elevador y se separan discretamente cuando entramos a la clase, ninguno dispuesto a soportar el escrutinio diario de Bliss y sus amigas en cuanto entro en el salón.

Encuentro a Arah, sentada en la segunda hilera, en cuanto cruzo la puerta, pero evito sistemáticamente su mirada, como siempre; aunque eso no evita que la vea poner los ojos en blanco en cuanto Bliss y las demás empiezan con su ya usual ataque de risitas tontas. Me dejo caer en un asiento cercano a ella, ligeramente atrás para poder verla sin que se dé cuenta. En cuanto me siento, tengo a Chase y a Laertes sentados a ambos lados.

—Traidores— mascullo.

—No vales la pena, compañero— dice Chase mientras me palmotea un brazo.

—Se ha cambiado el peinado— señala Laertes.

"Ya me di cuenta"

—¿Quién?

Él se limita a sonreír, acercándose más y más.

—Ya te dije que me pones de los nervios cuando me ves así— digo apartando su cara de la mía utilizando toda la mano.

Chase se ríe ruidosamente mientras veo a Arah diciéndole algo a BB con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando la profesora entra al fin, arrastrando una caja de apariencia pesada, ella se gira para dedicarle toda su atención. Como siempre.

Me pierdo la mitad de la explicación de la profesora sobre el proyecto.

—Con mi suerte me tocará Allen, puedo sentirlo— dice Laertes.

—¿En qué?

—¿No estás escuchando?

Me limito a alzar una ceja.

—Clases de paternidad, al parecer.

—¿Qué?

—En parejas— agrega Chase—. Al azar, para fortuna tuya, porque si fuera de otra forma, tal vez perderías un brazo o una oreja.

Ruedo los ojos.

—¿Cuál es el punto?

—"Compaginar nuestras labores de Vigilante con ser padres" —dice Laertes como quien cita algo.

—No entiendo el punto— murmura un chico detrás de mí—. Para eso están los avox o las niñeras ¿no? No es como si realmente tuviéramos que hacernos cargo de nada.

Estoy en desacuerdo, pero no lo digo. Mi padre casi nunca estaba en casa. Mi madre se ocupaba más de su carrera que de mi hermana y de mí. Nunca he pensado mucho en la idea de ser padre, pero, si sucediera, me gustaría pensar que sería del tipo que se encarga de realmente criar a sus hijos. Aunque claro, si por desgracia la madre resultara ser alguien como Bliss, creo que entendería la necesidad de pasarme la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa.

— Lo haremos un poquito a la antigua, aunque no del todo — dice la profesora, refiriéndose al sorteo—. Las chicas, como serán quienes carguen los síntomas durante las primeras dos semanas, serán quienes elegirán. ¡Vamos, acérquense!

Bliss y sus amigas prácticamente corren hacia su escritorio. Arah y Blair se ponen a la cola, detrás de Bliss. Me encuentro a mí mismo sujetando con fuerza los bordes de mi escritorio. La esfera que sacan solo contiene un número, así que aún no sé quién será mi compañera. Observo atentamente a Arah mientras saca su número. Tiene una esfera roja, aunque desde aquí no puedo ver qué número le ha tocado

—Es el trece— dice Chase.

—¿Qué?

—Su número, es el trece.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Se lo he preguntado a Blair— dice mostrándome su móvil.

—La relación de ustedes dos no tiene sentido— le digo.

—Su bola es rara porque es la única roja— agrega él cuando recibe otro mensaje.

—Por cierto— dice la profesora en ese momento— ¿quién ha sacado la esfera roja?

Arah levanta la mano y las demás chicas la miran curiosas. La profesora le dedica una sonrisa encantada y casi parece a punto de aplaudir.

—Tal vez a Arah le ha tocado ser estéril— dice Chase y yo lo pateo por debajo de la mesa—. ¡Auch! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—¡Ranghild! Me alegro de que tú la hayas sacado querida, confío en que harás un buen trabajo. ¡Tendrás mellizos!

Blair y Chase empiezan a reírse a la vez.

—¡Mellizos! La señorita yo lo controlo todo ha quedado embarazada de mellizos— me volteo, dedicándole una mirada envenenada al chico que ha soltado el comentario, logrando que se encoja en su asiento.

La lista se despliega en la pantalla en ese momento. Por algún motivo, busco el número trece en lugar de buscar mi nombre. Quiero saber con quién le ha tocado.

 **13- ROWAN GREYFOX**

La pantalla parpadea y la lista cambia para presentar las parejas:

 **13- ROWAN GREYFOX- ARAH RANGHILD (embarazo múltiple)**

Siento, antes que veo, su mirada sobre mi cara. Cuando separo los ojos de la pantalla, mis ojos se encuentran con los de Arah.

Un millón de emociones cruzan por su rostro: sorpresa, enfado y, finalmente, resignación.

Será porque es una costumbre arraigada y ya natural en mí, pero una sonrisa estúpida y petulante se extiende lentamente por mi rostro, dirigida exclusivamente a ella. Apenas registro el suspiro compungido de Laertes o el chillido emocionado de Blair y de Chase. Solo tengo ojos para la mirada airada de Arah.

—Muy bien. Ya que están listas las parejas, quiero que se sienten y se conozcan. Mañana entregaremos las barriguitas ¡felicidades nuevos mamás y papás! Señor Greyfox, usted se merece una doble felicitación ¡dos bebés!

Algún idiota me golpea la espalda, emocionado y escucho algunas bromas sobre mis "nadadores".

—Vamos, vamos. ¡No sean tímidos! Su primera tarea será dedicar la próxima hora para determinar cuáles son sus expectativas sobre el proyecto y establecer los principales puntos que deberán discutir durante su "matrimonio" ficticio.

—¿Matrimonio? —gime Laertes. Alzo una ceja, preguntándome quién podrá ser su compañera.

—¡Oh! Lo olvidaba. Hemos conseguido permiso del Departamento de Residencias estudiantiles para que, durante el próximo mes, las parejas habiten uno de los nuevos módulos habitacionales. Cada uno tendrá su propia cama, pero tendrán que compartir habitación. Más adelante, podrán decorar el cuarto para su bebé— dice emocionada.

—¿Vamos a vivir… juntos? —no me sorprende, en lo absoluto, que sea Arah quien haga la pregunta.

—Y nos tomaremos muy en serio la convivencia, señorita Ranghild. Para entrar y salir del complejo tendrán que utilizar una de estas— dice sacando un brazalete plateado con una chapa con un código de barras—. Se establecerá un mínimo de horas de convivencia para que ambos puedan aprobar el proyecto. Lo ideal, es que dejando de lado sus horarios de clases y sus horas de taller, pasen todo su tiempo libre en casa, con su pareja o, más adelante, con su nueva familia.

—Tienes. que. estar. jodiéndome— dice Laertes, dejando caer la frente sobre su pupitre.

—Lee la lista— dice Chase con una risita.

Lo encuentro a él emparejado con Blair, con el número cinco. Laertes tiene el número quince y su pareja es… Bliss.

—Oh…

—A alguien le tenía que tocar— dice Chase, burlón—. Y no todos podemos tener tu suerte, cabrón afortunado.

Pongo cara de desinterés.

—¿Suerte? Ranghild intentará ponerse a mangonearme en cuanto pueda— digo rodando los ojos.

—Y te encantará.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué aún no están con sus parejas? —dice la profesora, aplaudiendo—. Si no entregan su reporte, no se pueden marchar a su siguiente clase.

A regañadientes, la mayoría se levanta. Yo me quedo en mi sitio y espero hasta que, unos minutos después, Arah tira su carpeta sobre mi escritorio.

—Greyfox— masculla.

—Ranghild— le contesto con una sonrisa—. ¿Así que a partir de mañana estarás cargando a mis herederos?

Ella hace una mueca.

—Definitivamente no vamos a llamarlos así— dice desbloqueando su tableta, que emite un zumbido—. Trabajaremos desde mi equipo— dice abriendo el correo que, asumo, acaba de mandarle la profesora.

—Los llamaremos Greyfox uno y Greyfox dos. Fox y Foxette— bromeo un momento después—. Es broma— aclaro cuando ella levanta la mirada, furiosa.

—Concentrémonos en nuestro problema inmediato— dice con un siseo.

Sonrío.

—Vale. ¿Qué es lo primero?

—Lo primero —lee ella— es ¿qué apellido recibirá la unidad familiar? Al menos esa es sencilla.

—Greyfox—digo yo.

—Ranghild— dice ella al mismo tiempo.

Ambos alzamos la cabeza, sorprendidos.

—Mis hijos llevarán mi apellido.

—Por favor— dice ella— ¡Ni siquiera estarás ahí para criarlos!

—¿Disculpa? Existen más probabilidades de que los abandones tú a que los deje yo.

—¿Queeee?

—De acuerdo, yo cambiaré mi apellido a Allen— se rinde Laertes, unas cuantas mesas a la derecha.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta Arah, como si la victoria de Bliss ayudara a su caso.

—Ni hablar, yo no pienso cambiar mi apellido.

—Con guión entonces.

—Me parece bien. Greyfox-Ranghild.

—Ranghild-Greyfox— corrige ella.

—¿Lanzamos una moneda?

—Estoy en ello— dice ella abriendo la aplicación en su tableta—. ¿Sello o cruz?

—Sello— respondo con seguridad. Ella activa la aplicación y la moneda virtual gira en el aire hasta que aterriza, mostrando el sello.

Ella suelta un siseo pero escribe "GREYFOX-RANGHILD" en el formulario.

—Siguiente pregunta— dice con el ceño fruncido mientras continúa revisando el formulario.

—¡Oh! —Interrumpe entonces la profesora—. Casi me olvido de decirles. Los chicos tienen que presentarse a las seis de la tarde en la Unidad de Salud de este edificio.

—¿Los chicos? ¿Por qué nosotros? —pregunta alguien.

—Como la idea es que puedan experimentar una experiencia lo más realista posible en el tema de la paternidad, cada parche y barriga tendrá una programación especial. Eso significa que tendremos en cuenta la combinación de los genes de cada pareja para incluirlo en la secuencia.

—¿Cómo nos afectará eso? —pregunta Arah.

—En su caso, señorita Ranghild, probablemente signifique que sus bebés serán un poco más grandes, considerando su talla en comparación a la del señor Greyfox. Se hará un test psicológico de los padres como parte del estudio, así que la personalidad de ambos, papá y mamá, también podría influir en el tipo de embarazo que tendrán. Bebés más tranquilos o más inquietos marcarán la pauta. Ya lo verán.

Arah me mira con un enfado mal disimulado.

—Muchas gracias por eso también, Greyfox— se queja ella—. Voy a tener los bebés de Satanás.

Como un idiota, le sonrío.

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 17 años**

* * *

Escribo un último mensaje a Blair diciéndole lo mucho que la odio antes de levantar la vista. La muy suertuda ya se ha puesto de acuerdo en todo con Chase y se han marchado del salón hace como media hora. Seguramente, con lo bien que se llevan esos dos, ya deben estar planeando juntos cómo será cada detalle del cuarto de su hijo.

En cambio, cada pregunta del estúpido cuestionario ha resultado en un tira y afloje, y he cedido muchísimas veces con tal de hacer que Greyfox se calle. Al menos he logrado anotar en la pregunta diez que nuestra "familia" se establecerá en Snowflake Boulevard, aunque lo cierto es que él no dio tanta pelea como esperaba.

Echo un vistazo al salón. Somos los únicos que quedamos, además de Laertes y Bliss. Bliss está inclinada sobre su tableta tecleando enojada mientras que Laertes se encuentra tirado sobre el pupitre, tapándose el rostro con las manos. Me río ligeramente.

— ¿Y bien? Ya está ¿no? — Pregunta Greyfox inclinándose sobre la tableta para ver las respuestas. Presiono el botón de enviar antes de que se le ocurra cambiar algo a último momento. Cuando me mira con una ceja enarcada me cruzo de brazos.

Guardo la tableta y el resto de mis cosas rápidamente y me dirijo a la salida del salón. La profesora se rindió hace como media hora y dijo que le enviáramos las respuestas lo antes posible. No paso por alto la mirada envenenada que me dirige Bliss cuando paso a su lado.

Rowan se levanta también y, en pocos segundos, lo tengo caminando a mi lado por el pasillo.

— ¿A dónde vas Ranghild? — pregunta.

Suelto un bufido.

— A disfrutar mis últimas horas de libertad antes de que comience la tortura— le respondo sarcásticamente. Intento caminar más rápido, pero él me alcanza sin ningún esfuerzo.

Él se ríe.

— Oh vamos, deberías estar más que feliz.

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

— ¿No es obvio? — dice señalándose —. Vas a tener mellizos conmigo. Y sacaremos la mejor nota de este estúpido proyecto, claramente.

Niego con la cabeza, exasperada.

— Créeme, eso último es mi único consuelo.

…

Dos golpes consecutivos en la puerta me sobresaltan. Meto otra camisa en la maleta y me acerco a la puerta. En cuanto la abro, la luz de un flash me ciega. Me aparto y dejo pasar a Blair, que se tira sobre el sillón más cercano a la puerta, al cual ha declarado su favorito desde la primera vez que vino. La miro con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Peor aún, ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora? Todavía faltan dos horas para nuestra clase.

En respuesta, me tiende una bolsa de papel, con dos cafés grandes, unas cuantas galletas de chocolate con chispas gigantes y una barra de chocolate aireado, mi favorito desde tiempos inmemoriales.

— Vine a asegurarme que no intentaste huir o algo así — dice mientras teclea algo a toda velocidad en su teléfono —. Además, que debo fotografiar todo el proceso, no puedo perderme ningún detalle.

— ¿Qué proceso?

Ella se encoge de hombros y sonríe. Tengo la leve sensación de que no me va a gustar su respuesta.

— Por ahora se llama: "Cuando Arah Ranghild descubrió que no odiaba a Rowan Greyfox tanto como ella se empecinaba en creer", pero si quieres ayudarme a buscar un nombre más corto y simpático te lo agradeceré.

Suelto un bufido y me dirijo a la cocina. Pongo las galletas en una bandeja y empiezo a mordisquear la barra de chocolate para tranquilizarme un poco. Ella me sigue e intenta robar una galleta, pero le pego en la mano antes de que lo haga.

— ¿Algún día vas a parar con eso? —le pregunto molesta. Blair lleva tanto tiempo con el mismo discurso que resulta cansino.

—Nop— dice alegremente —. Y si quieres, no tengo problema en recordarte la primera evidencia en la cual se sustenta mi teoría.

Niego con la cabeza. No hace falta que me recuerde nada, porque yo misma recuerdo el día en que cavé mi propia tumba con ese asunto. Fue cuando, después de una clase particularmente molesta en la que Bliss Allen y las idiotas de sus amigas no dejaron de cuchichear emocionadas cada vez que él hablaba, yo cometí el estúpido error de comentarle a Blair que "sólo les gusta porque es lindo".

— Anda, vamos a desayunar. Ya tendrás tiempo para torturarme durante el mes que sigue.

Desayunamos con relativa tranquilidad. Blair no insiste mucho en el tema, pero me cuenta algunos cotilleos, como la desgracia en que ha caído Laertes Melancton, algo que todo el mundo, salvo Bliss y sus amigas claro, comentan en los pasillos. Blair está más que contenta de que su compañero sea Chase; se conocen desde toda la vida prácticamente, al igual que con Rowan.

Luego me ayuda a terminar de empacar todo lo necesario en una maleta. Mueve el pie impacientemente hasta que me despido de mi amado piso, donde nada ni nadie, exceptuando tal vez a Blair, interrumpe mi tranquilidad. Arrastro la maleta hasta la entrada. Ya luego los del servicio se encargarán de llevarla al nuevo departamento.

— Bien, vamos — mascullo resignada y nos ponemos camino a clases.

Cuando llegamos encontramos todo bastante revuelto. Nadie ha respetado su habitual lugar, y todos se acomodaron en grupitos dispersos por todo el salón, cuchicheando, o más bien gritando, con emoción. Al final la mayoría parece haberse decantado por el entusiasmo.

Blair ve a Chase junto a Rowan, sentados en un costado del aula, suelta un chillido emocionada y se dirige hacia ellos. La sigo arrastrando los pies, pero ella se frena y me tironea del brazo para que me apresure.

— ¿Qué tal? — les pregunta y se detiene para sacarles una foto antes de dejarse caer en una silla —. ¿Listos para la paternidad?

Chase se ríe. Los saludo y me dejo caer en una silla, poniendo cuidado de mirar a cualquier lado menos a ellos, en particular a Rowan.

— Más listos que Laertes seguro — comenta él y busco con la mirada hasta encontrar al chico, que está sentado a un costado de Bliss, siendo totalmente ignorado por ella, que habla animadamente con una de sus amigas.

Cuando el chico nota que todos lo miramos le da una última mirada hastiada a Bliss y se dirige hacia nosotros. Ella ni se inmuta.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas La? — Le pregunta Blair. Él hace un mohín por el apodo.

— Fatal. Todavía no les han puesto esas malditas barrigas y ya ha tenido cinco antojos durante la madrugada — protesta y todos nos carcajeamos —. Me ha amenazado con demandarme si apago mi celular.

Chase le da unas palmaditas en la espalda, pero se ríe estruendosamente, haciendo que él lo mire enojado.

— Ya me hubiera gustado tener tu suerte — dice con envidia —. O la tuya — añade mirando a Rowan, haciendo que yo desvíe la mirada, incómoda por la mirada que este último me dirige.

La profesora entra seguida de un hombre y una mujer con batas blancas, de aspecto profesional. Por primera vez en esta clase, automáticamente se hace silencio. Ella ríe encantada.

— ¡Vaya! Parece que todos están emocionados — dice frotándose las manos, donde sobresalen unas largas uñas pintadas de color rosa chicle —. Bien, lo mejor será que comencemos cuanto antes. Ellos se encargarán de colocarles los parches. Futuros padres, acérquense.

Desde el fondo alguien pregunta aterrado.

— ¿No era que sólo las chicas tendrían parches?

La profesora niega con la cabeza. De repente el proyecto ya no parece tan divertido para los chicos. Blair le da un codazo a Chase, que traga asustado.

— Que raro, creí haberlo mencionado ayer — comenta —. Bueno, no importa. Ustedes también tendrán que utilizar unos parches, aunque los efectos serán muy diferentes a los de las chicas. Probablemente no se den cuenta hasta el parto — añade con interés.

— Empiezo a pensar que esto no debería ser legal — murmura Chase. Blair se ríe y lo obliga a levantarse.

Poco a poco, los chicos se van acercando al escritorio donde el médico les va colocando un parche en el brazo derecho, que emite una luz roja cuando entra en contacto con la piel. Observo a Rowan cuando extiende el brazo, pero, a diferencia de otros, él no parece muy interesado en el parche.

Cuando el último chico tiene su parche, la profesora aplaude entusiasmada.

— Bien, los hombres pueden esperar afuera ahora. ¡Es el momento de las chicas!

Los chicos se marchan aliviados junto con el médico, dejándonos con la profesora, su enorme caja repleta de bolsas esterilizadas y la mujer con bata, que tiene aspecto de aburrimiento. Nos hacen ponernos en fila y una a una, la mujer va pegándonos un pequeño parche del tamaño de un caramelo en el brazo derecho. Suelto un suspiro de resignación cuando el parche emite una luz verde, ya ubicado en mi brazo.

Una vez que termina, la profesora nos señala un biombo que ha colocado en un rincón. Bliss es la primera en acercarse, haciendo aspavientos a sus amigas, que chillan emocionadas. La profesora le entrega una bolsa con su nombre impreso y la deja cambiarse. Cuando ella sale mirándose con horror, la profesora vuelve a aplaudir. Blair y yo rodamos los ojos.

— ¿Para qué se acercó primera?

Blair me mira como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

— Para poder ser la primera en quejarse.

Nos ponemos en la fila. Cuando llega mi turno tomo la bolsa con mi apellido y el de Greyfox con cuidado. Me encierro e intento colocarlo. Es terriblemente incómodo hacerlo, aun y cuando cada parte está diseñada para encajar con mi cuerpo. Me toma como diez minutos acomodar cada parte en su lugar y, cuando termino, ya siento la espalda doliéndome. Miro hacia abajo y no veo mis pies, la blusa azul que llevo luce ceñida al cuerpo ahora y tapa todo.

Salgo y Blair empieza a reírse. Su panza es al menos tres veces más chica que la mía.

— Empiezo a pensar que debí haber elegido otra carrera — murmuro derrotada —. Más que mellizos parece que voy a tener cuatrillizos.

— Culpa a Rowan y sus genes por eso — dice Blair mientras alza su cámara. Yo resoplo.

La profesora ríe junto a las demás cada vez que alguien sale. La imagen es bastante surrealista, quince chicas con enormes panzas, aunque ninguna tanto como la mía, riéndose descontroladamente.

Finalmente nos entrega los brazaletes plateados para ingresar en nuestros cuartos.

— Bien, eso es todo por hoy chicas. ¡Disfruten de sus embarazos!

Ruedo los ojos y salgo junto con las demás. Afuera todos los chicos nos ven como si fuéramos extraterrestres, y yo siento que atraigo más miradas que ninguna otra. Siento mi rostro enrojecer cuando la mirada incrédula de Greyfox se posa en mi ahora enorme cuerpo. Blair se acerca alegremente a Chase dejándome sola, sin otra opción más que acercarme al padre de mis hijos.

— Esto va a ser horrible — mascullo y él me mira con burla —. ¿Qué? Tú no tienes que cargar con todos estos kilos extra.

— No seas quejosa. Tampoco debe ser tan malo.

Le dirijo una mirada envenenada.

— Es tu culpa. Es tu culpa y la de esos malditos exámenes físicos que tenga una panza gigante. Toma — le digo tendiéndole su brazalete con el código para entrar a nuestra habitación.

Seguimos a la marea de gente hacia los nuevos módulos habitacionales. En la entrada hay una pantalla con un plano indicando dónde se encuentra cada habitación. Busco con la mirada el número trece, ahora más que nunca convencida de que trae mala suerte, y encuentro que nuestra habitación está en el segundo piso.

Miro hacia los ascensores atestados de gente y suelto un gemido.

— Podemos esperar — sugiere Rowan. Todavía parece algo descolocado por la situación.

Niego con la cabeza. Ya estoy cansada de que la gente me mire como si tuviera tres ojos.

— Vamos por las escaleras.

— No aguantarás.

— Sí lo haré. Es un solo piso.

— No me parece buena idea…

Lo dejo hablando solo y empiezo a subir. Al minuto ya me ha alcanzado y adelantado. Voy por la mitad cuando empiezo a agitarme, hasta que debo detenerme porque me falta el aire y la espalda me pesa muchísimo. Desde la cima Greyfox me mira con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿No vas a ayudarme? — Mascullo con lo que me queda de aire.

Él enarca una ceja.

— ¿No era que podías sola?

Lo miro con rabia.

— Olvídalo.

Me las arreglo para subir los últimos escalones colocando una mano en mi espalda y, cuando llego, busco con avidez la puerta con nuestros apellidos. Le quito el brazalete con el código de la mano porque sé que si tengo que buscar el mío tardaré siglos. Él se ríe y me sigue. Abro la puerta y ni me molesto en mirar el luminoso lugar. Voy directo a la habitación y busco la cama más cercana. Cuando logro acostarme siento que parezco una tortuga gigante.

Rowan se para en la puerta y me mira con una ceja alzada y una mueca burlona bailando en los labios.

— ¿Necesitas algo, querida? — Pregunta sarcásticamente.

Me tapo el rostro con la almohada y ahogo un chillido.

Este mes va a ser interminable.

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 17 años**

* * *

No tengo idea de si Arah se ha dormido o no, pero está muy quieta en su cama.

Dudo un momento, no muy seguro de sí debería dar el paso definitivo que supone el compartir esta casa, prácticamente igual a la de mi piso normal, exceptuando el hecho de que ésta tiene una habitación vacía, lista para que la decoremos para el bebé, o los bebés, en nuestro caso, y a que la habitación principal tiene dos camas matrimoniales en lugar de una.

Ella emite un débil quejido y mis alarmas se disparan. Entro al cuarto.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Ella, acostada boca arriba en la cama, gira la cabeza, sorprendida, para luego sonrojarse y fruncir el ceño.

—Toca antes de entrar a mi habitación.

—Es nuestra habitación. Y no voy a estar tocando cada vez que quiera entrar en ella.

Ella hace una mueca, pero más que de molestia, parece de dolor.

—¿Ranghild?

Parece luchar con ella misma antes de decir:

—Me está costando trabajo respirar.

—¿Disculpa?

—La barriga pesa mucho— explica—. Y me está aplastando y me cuesta trabajo respirar.

—Pues gírate.

—Gracias, genio. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

Me río.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ella clava unos furiosos ojos verdes en mí.

—No. Seguiré aquí con el método de la tortuga. Ya conseguiré enderezarme.

—Si me lo pides por favor, te ayudaré.

—No, gracias— dice mientras toma impulso y se balancea, intentando enderezarse.

La dejo continuar por otros cinco minutos antes de darme por satisfecho y acercarme a ella. Está acostada en el centro de la cama, así que me arrodillo sobre el colchón, acercándome.

—¿Qué haces?

—Le ayudo a la madre de mis hijos a enderezarse en la cama— replico mientras paso un brazo tras sus muslos y el otro detrás de su espalda. Arah en sí no debe ser muy pesada, pero nuestros mellizos deben pesar al menos unos siete kilos, así que entiendo su dificultad para levantarse sola.

Ella suelta una débil maldición mientras la arrastro por la cama y acomodo un montón de almohadas bajo su espalda, de manera que queda medio sentada.

—¿Mejor?

Ella parece aliviada.

—Pude haberlo hecho sola— replica.

—No me queda duda, pero entonces Greyfox uno y Greyfox dos habrían tenido que someterse a un estrés innecesario.

—Ya te dije que no los vamos a llamar así— replica furiosa—. Ahora lárgate y déjame dormir, los tobillos me están matando.

Parece casi sorprendida cuando dice eso. Luego, le lanza una mirada acusadora al parche en su brazo.

Sin decir una palabra tomo una de las almohadas de mi cama y la coloco bajo sus pies, elevándolos un poco.

Supongo que debe ser justo lo que necesitaba, porque no se queja. Me dispongo a salir del cuarto.

—¿A dónde vas? —prácticamente me grita.

—Afuera.

—¿Fuera del cuarto o fuera de la casa?

—¿Importa?

Ella parece querer golpearse por lo que está a punto de decir:

—¿Y si necesito que me ayudes a cambiar de posición? ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Tú y tus genes enormes! ¿Tanto te costaba ser delgado como Laertes? Te odio, te odio, te odio.

—¿En serio estás gritándome por mis genes?

—Sí… No… ¡Cállate! — me grita antes de echarse a llorar.

La miro, sin tener ni siquiera una pista de qué debo hacer.

En lugar de acercarme a ella, saco mi teléfono y salgo de la habitación, dejando la puerta entrecerrada detrás de mí.

—¡¿Hola?! —Blair suena más contenta que nunca.

—BB…

—¿A quién estás llamando? —grita Arah desde adentro.

—¿Esa ha sido Arah? — Pregunta Blair sorprendida.

—Creo que estamos teniendo problemas con el parche— le respondo en un susurro.

—Oh, oh… ¡Te lo mereces! Ya era hora de que alguien te hiciera pagar todo lo que has hecho.

Ruedo los ojos.

—El punto es que es que está llorando y no tengo ni idea de qué hacer.

—¿Con quién estás hablando? — Pregunta Arah desde la habitación entre sollozos.

—Ni siquiera sé si alguna vez he visto a Arah llorando— dice Blair pensativa.

—Ya somos dos. ¿Qué hago?

—Pues no lo sé. ¿Parece que tengo experiencia con el embarazo?

—Estás embarazada, teóricamente.

—¡Lo sé! ¿No te parece genial? ¡Y no siento nada, más que hambre! Chase me ha comprado una cubeta de pollo y ya me he comido la mitad.

—Concéntrate. ¿QUÉ HAGO?

—Llévale una caja de pañuelos, un vaso con agua y deja que te grite.

—¿Disculpa?

Me la imagino encogiéndose de hombros.

—Probablemente es lo que necesita justo ahora. Tú la metiste en esto y tuviste la osadía no solo de embarazarla sino de darle mellizos. Asume las consecuencias.

—¡Ni siquiera la he tocado!

Blair se ríe.

—¡Ooooh! Lo siento, debo dejarte, Chase ha llegado con mis patatas fritas. Ya sabes… antojos. Y en cualquier caso es tu problema. Adiooooos… — y me cuelga.

—Gracias por nada, Blair— mascullo mientras meto mi teléfono en el bolsillo.

De cualquier forma, busco la caja de pañuelos y lleno un vaso con agua.

Cuando entro al cuarto, Arah tiene la cabeza girada hacia un lado y lágrimas silenciosas se deslizan por sus mejillas, pero parece más tranquila.

Levanta el rostro cuando me escucha acercarme.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Agua… y... —le tiendo un pañuelo de papel.

Ella se suena la nariz y deja caer la cabeza contra la almohada, sin dejar de llorar.

—¿Por qué estás llorando?

—No lo sé— solloza.

—Vale. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de llorar?

—Podrías quitarme esto— dice agitando un brazo en el aire—. Pero entonces reprobaríamos y sería mi culpa y…

—Dios— digo sentándome en el borde de su cama y dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Ella alza la mirada sorprendida.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Con qué?

—¿Qué acabas de hacer?

—Nada. Me senté aquí y ya.

Ella parpadea. Curiosa y parece pensárselo.

—Necesito hacer un experimento. Sal de la habitación.

—¿Para qué?

Ella parece furiosa.

—¿Tienes que cuestionar cada cosa que digo? Simplemente levanta tu culo de mi cama y sal de la habitación.

La obedezco antes de que decida golpearme con la lámpara o algo así.

—Vale— digo saliendo. En cuanto cierro la puerta, la escucho llorar.

—¿Ranghild?

—Vuelve a entrar— dice hipando.

Entro.

—Siéntate otra vez— dice dando palmaditas sobre el colchón a su lado. En cuanto me siento, su barbilla deja de temblarle. Pero ella no parece nada feliz por eso—. No, no, no— se queja mientras golpea la parte posterior de su cabeza con el cabecero de la cama.

—¿Vas a explicarme de qué se trata esto o seguirás jugando? —Digo levantándome.

Ella se limpia el rostro mojado con el dorso de la mano.

—Esta cosa— dice señalando su parche—, parece que solo se calma cuando estás cerca— dice cerrando los ojos, derrotada.

—¿Y eso que significa?

—Significa— dice enfadada— que a menos que quiera ser una fuente todo el tiempo tendré que soportar tenerte cerca. Muy, muy cerca.

Paso mi peso de un pie al otro.

—¡No te quedes ahí parado! — chilla de repente.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Ven y siéntate— ordena.

Dudo, pero su mirada furiosa hace que le obedezca.

Me siento al borde de la cama y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Antes de que grite, me acerco un poco más y ella traga y se acurruca a mi lado.

—Puedes largarte en cuanto me duerma— dice cerrando los ojos.

No dura ni dos minutos en dormirse pero, cuando lo hace, no me atrevo a levantarme.

* * *

 **¡Felicidades Wen!**

 **Esperamos que te guste este no tan pequeño regalo. Te deseamos lo mejor en esta etapa tan feliz; estamos muy felices de poder compartir esto contigo y, obviamente de haber perdido la apuesta y poder darle más #Rowah al pueblo.**

 **A los demás esperamos que les agrade nuestra locura tanto como a nosotras. Si leyeron y no saben quiénes diablos son Rowan y Arah pueden encontrarlos en el SYOT colaborativo "Amapolas para las Luciérnagas" del foro El Diente de León y en el spin off del mismo, "La Academia de Formación de Vigilantes".**

 **Se aceptan comentarios siempre que sean constructivos.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

 **Elenear y Coraline**


	2. Como sobrevivir a los antojos

**Disclaimer: Panem es propiedad de Suzanne Collins con su trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre, Rowan y Arah son personajes originales de Elenear28 y Coraline T, respectivamente.**

 **Regalo para Wenyaz ¡felicidades!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Cómo sobrevivir a los antojos**

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 17 años**

* * *

Abro los ojos sobresaltada. Todavía es de noche. Echo un vistazo alrededor intentando calmar mi respiración, y me toma unos segundos reconocer el lugar. Cuando lo hago me altero más.

Tardo unos minutos en poder levantarme. La espalda ya no me duele tanto, pero es extraño cargar un peso extra tan repentinamente. A pesar de la oscuridad veo la silueta de Greyfox en la otra cama, así que, con cuidado de no tropezar, camino hasta allí. Estiro el brazo para despertarlo, pero me detengo a medio camino. Algo en su expresión, rara sin su habitual sonrisa petulante, me detiene.

Me aguanto las ganas de zamarrearlo y en su lugar camino hasta la cocina. Me sirvo un vaso de agua y doy unas vueltas, esperando que el sueño regrese, pero no funciona. Dejo el vaso en la mesada y empiezo a dar vueltas. Voy hasta el living y luego hasta la habitación vacía, con las paredes pintadas de blanco. Intento visualizarla pintada pero no lo logro, y termino frustrándome.

Al final, acabo buscando una manta de una pila en un armario y sentándome en una esquina del sillón. Prendo la televisión y bajo el volumen hasta el mínimo. Paso canal tras canal hasta dar con una película vieja; creo que salió unos años atrás, aunque nunca la había visto.

Media hora después estoy hipando, sintiendo como si mi corazón se rompiera. Quiero cambiar, pero no puedo hacerlo, necesito saber qué pasa.

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación hace que me sobresalte.

— ¿Qué haces despierta a las cuatro de la mañana?— pregunta Rowan desde la entrada del living, pasándose una mano por el cabello —. ¿Estás llorando?

Niego con la cabeza y me escondo bajo la manta. Cuando recuerdo la película salgo, y encuentro a Greyfox mirándome con asombro.

— Vuelve a dormir — pide —. Mañana tenemos que comenzar con ese estúpido taller.

— No puedo — sollozo —. Necesito saber qué pasa — digo señalando la televisión.

Él se acerca y se sienta en el otro extremo del sillón. Inmediatamente siento como mi respiración se ralentiza, aunque estoy tan triste que ni siquiera me enfado por ello.

—¿Qué estás mirando? Esa película es malísima — dice cuando aprieto un botón mostrándole el título y la reseña.

Inmediatamente me enfado.

— ¡No es malísima! — grito.

— Los protagonistas se la pasan peleando — dice señalando la pantalla, donde un chico y una chica de aspecto un poco mayor que nosotros discuten airadamente.

Niego con la cabeza.

— ¡Pero se aman! Ella fue una idiota y cometió el error más grande de su vida, pero él es un orgulloso incapaz de reconocer que todavía le importa y…

Me tapo el rostro con las manos mientras siento el torrente de lágrimas salir. Es horrible. Y es doblemente horrible porque estoy segura que, si no fuera por el estúpido parche, esto no me afectaría tanto.

Dejo de temblar cuando siento su mano sobre mi hombro.

— Deberías mirar otra cosa — dice inseguro —, algo más tranquilo.

— ¡No! Ahora quiero saber cómo termina. Vete — le digo, volviendo a concentrarme en la película. Ahora ella está gritándole, desesperada, todo lo que le pasa.

Sin embargo, Rowan levanta la manta y se sienta al lado mío.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Vas a morir deshidratada si te empeñas en ver este tipo de cosas.

— Normalmente no me interesa este tipo de cosas — replico molesta —. Es…

— El parche — concluye —. Entonces, déjame quedarme aquí. Así, si sigues llorando, al menos no podrás culparme.

Asiento y vuelvo a concentrarme en la pantalla. De repente la película no parece tan terrible, aunque me empecino en creer que es por los personajes que han logrado recomponer su relación y no por el brazo de Rowan Greyfox rozándose con el mío a cada segundo.

…

— Ar… Ranghild.

Siento un cosquilleo en el brazo y me sobresalto. Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo son los ojos azules de Rowan Greyfox, tan cerca que parece que podría sumergirme en ellos en cualquier momento. Instantáneamente me alejo, con el corazón latiéndome desbocado.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunto enojada, mirando alrededor. Me incorporo hasta quedar sentada en el sillón, y la manta se resbala al piso.

— Contar tus pecas — responde con simpleza y yo suelto un bufido —. Despertarte. Tu teléfono estaba sonando— dice tendiéndome el aparato.

— Podrías haberlo hecho de un modo menos aterrador — mascullo.

—Mi rostro no tiene nada de aterrador— dice petulante, pero de todas maneras se aparta.

Desbloqueo el teléfono y encuentro tres llamadas perdidas de Blair y varios mensajes. Los abro y encuentro algunas fotos adjuntas de ella y Chase. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Ellos dos lucen encantadores juntos. Blair está radiante; el embarazo ficticio le sienta genial. Y yo… Yo soy una pelota.

Empiezo a reír descontroladamente cuando noto la ironía de la situación.

Rowan enarca una ceja.

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Estás riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo? —pregunta mientras se golpea la frente —. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Lo miro furiosa.

— ¿Tú? — Chillo —. ¿Qué hice _yo_ para merecer esto? Lo único que he hecho ha sido esforzarme desde que llegué a este lugar para terminar con una barriga del tamaño de tu ego cargando a tus mellizos mientras que Blair está allí, subiendo fotos a Instacapitol de ella y Chase con montones de comida y yo aquí, ¡muriendo de hambre!

Mi estómago gruñe como si estuviera dándome la razón. Una sonrisa petulante empieza a extenderse por su rostro. Intento darle un manotazo, pero no llego a tocarlo.

— ¿Quieres ir a desayunar? —dice casualmente.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto sin entender.

— Desayunar — dice encogiéndose de hombros —. Ya sabes, esa acción de comer algo a primera hora de la mañana. La comida más importante del día.

— Idiota. Ya sé lo que es desayunar — mascullo irritada mientras me pongo de pie —. Iré a darme un baño antes de salir.

Tardo más de lo usual en ducharme, porque cada movimiento requiere un esfuerzo extra. Luego me toma como quince minutos encontrar ropa que no me quede increíblemente ajustada, y otros quince, más o menos, hacer que me entre y cerrar los broches y cremalleras, porque prefiero morirme de hambre que pedirle ayuda a Rowan.

Para cuando vuelvo al living, él ya está caminando de un lado a otro impaciente. Me inquieto cuando su mirada se detiene en mí.

— Ni lo digas.

— No iba a decir nada.

— Sí, ibas a hacerlo — replico —. Seguramente estás pensando en qué deberás atarme un hilo para llevarme y que no salga volando como un globo — digo enojada.

— No te ves tan mal.

— ¿Tan mal? — Chillo —. Espera, ¿eso es un cumplido?

Él aparta la mirada, incómodo.

— ¿Quieres ir o no?

Esta vez esperamos el ascensor, aunque no hay mucha gente dando vueltas. Mientras estamos dentro del edificio, nos sentimos de cierto modo protegidos, pues hay algunas chicas con panzas enormes dando vueltas, pero, en cuanto salimos, noto las miradas y los cuchicheos divertidos de los otros alumnos de la Academia.

Intento caminar más rápido, sin demasiados resultados.

— No les hagas caso — me dice Rowan mientras buscamos una cafetería —. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— Tú elige.

Pasamos de largo todas las cafeterías más populares del campus hasta llegar a un lugar en una esquina, de pequeño pero elegante. Por dentro todo está decorado sobriamente, con muebles de madera oscura y luz tenue. Colgados en las paredes hay cuadros de aspecto antiguo, todos increíbles.

Cuando nos traen el menú todo se ve delicioso.

— ¿Qué vas a pedir? — Pregunta Rowan sin siquiera abrir la carta.

— No me decido. ¿Tú?

— Lo de siempre.

Ruedo los ojos.

— Claro, y como yo soy adivina ya sé qué es.

— Café, un jugo y unas tostadas — aclara —. ¿Tú qué vas a querer?

Miro el menú distraídamente.

— Lo mismo.

El mozo saluda a Rowan cuando viene a tomarnos el pedido. Anota nuestra orden y ya se está marchando cuando lo detengo.

— ¡Espere!

— ¿Ahora qué? — pregunta Rowan. Le dedico una mirada furiosa.

— Quiero huevos revueltos — pido al mozo. Él asiente con la cabeza —. Con sirope de arce.

— ¿Quéééé?

— Señorita, ¿está segura?

Asiento con la cabeza. Ambos me miran extrañados, pero el mozo anota el pedido y se marcha con una sonrisa divertida bailando en el rostro. Cuando nos trae todo, Rowan mira mi plato con asco.

— Eso es asqueroso — dice mientras agrega azúcar a su café.

Me encojo de hombros.

— Lo sé. Pero te juro que es delicioso.

— Ya. Creo que tu criterio de lo que es delicioso y lo que no, no es muy confiable.

— Sí soy confiable. ¿Quieres probar? — Le digo tendiéndole el tenedor.

— No gracias.

— Tú te lo pierdes.

Aunque diez minutos después, cuando debo salir corriendo lo más rápido que puedo al baño porque el olor de la comida me da asco, no estoy tan segura de ello.

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 17 años**

* * *

Suelto un suspiro, llamo con una seña al mozo, que se acerca con una máquina lectora a través de la cual paso mi tarjeta para pagar la comida.

—¿La señorita no terminará su comida?

—Lo dudo. Necesito que ponga un letrero de "Cerrado por limpieza" en los baños.

Él arquea una ceja, pero asiente en cuanto dejo un billete sobre la mesa. Me levanto, siguiendo el mismo camino que Arah.

En realidad, estar con ella en este momento no es lo más tentador del mundo, pero el hecho de que a ella le toque cargar con la peor parte del proyecto por ser la chica, no me exime a mí de mis responsabilidades.

Hay una puerta con un letrero de "BAÑO", adentro, hay un pequeño pasillo con dos puertas. Mujeres a la derecha y hombres a la izquierda. El de mujeres se encuentra cerrado. Golpeo la elegante madera con los nudillos y contengo un estremecimiento cuando, a través de ella, se cuelan los sonidos de lo que sucede en el interior.

—Ocupado— dice ella al cabo de unos segundos.

—Soy yo.

—¿Greyfox?

—No, el Conejo de Pascua— replico rodando los ojos.

—Lárgate.

—¿Estás enferma?

—¡Que te vayas!

Siento la tentación de hacerle caso, pero en su lugar tomo el pomo entre mis dedos y lo giro. Ella se ha olvidado de pasar la llave.

Lo primero en lo que pienso es que es una gran ventaja que haya elegido el café más exclusivo del campus, porque eso garantiza que, en primer lugar, se encuentre casi vacío a esta hora y, en segundo lugar, que se toman muy en serio sus estándares de calidad, incluyendo la limpieza de los sanitarios. Arah está arrodillada en el suelo, con la cara teñida de verde y los brazos apoyados en la taza del sanitario.

Cuando entro, se encuentra en medio de una violenta arcada.

Me siento descolocado por un momento, mientras ella vomita la mayor parte del desayuno, hasta que veo como la coleta en que se ha recogido el cabello se afloja por sus movimientos. Cruzo la distancia en dos zancadas y sujeto su cabello, fino y sedoso, con una mano, manteniéndolo alejado de su cara y, especialmente, de su boca mientras ella termina de vomitar.

Finalmente, ella se endereza y respira agitadamente, con el rostro cubierto de sudor, luciendo agotada.

Dejo caer su cabello y me dirijo al tocador, donde hay toallas de tela cuidadosamente enrolladas. Tomo una, la meto bajo el grifo y luego la retuerzo para eliminar el exceso de agua. Ella parpadea cuando me acuclillo a su lado, limpiando primero su boca, doblando la toalla y luego pasándola por el resto de su cara, dejando mechones de plata más oscura pegadas sobre su frente y sus sienes.

—Puedo limpiarme sola.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Como quieras.

Le dejo la toalla, tiro de la cadena del sanitario y bajo la tapa. Cuando termino, ella está contemplando la pequeña toalla con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ya terminaste?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo.

Observo su rostro, tomando nota de que el verde ha desaparecido y ahora solo tiene las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Bien. Vamos a levantarte— digo tomándola de la cintura, sin darle tiempo de decir ni media palabra. La ayudo a sentarse sobre la tapa cerrada del sanitario.

Se debe sentir un poco enferma todavía, porque no se queja.

Tomo la botella de alcohol desinfectante, llenando mis propias manos con el producto y lo aplico en sus manos, tan pequeñas que casi desaparecen entre las mías y luego sigo por sus antebrazos, los cuales ha usado para apoyarse en la taza mientras vomitaba.

—¿A qué huele eso? —pregunta de repente. Reviso la botella.

—Lavanda.

—Tienes una colonia que huele así.

La observo con una ceja enarcada.

—Oh, cállate— dice con las mejillas encendidas.

—No he dicho nada.

—Pero planeabas hacerlo.

Me río.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

—Creo que me he magullado una costilla mientras vomitaba.

Abro mucho los ojos.

—¿Crees que pueda estar fracturada? ¿Te duele?

—No, creo que he hecho mal la fuerza. No me gusta vomitar.

—Dudo que a alguien le guste.

—Ya. Pero hay gente más hábil. Yo soy una inútil.

—¿Arah Ranghild admitiendo que no es buena en algo? Lo he visto todo.

—¡Ja! Te ha quedado buena esa— dice observándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí?

Ella asiente. Apoyo una mano en su espalda y dejo que ella se sujete de mi otro brazo, ayudándola a levantarse.

—¿Cuántos días se supone que nos quedan de embarazo?

—Trece.

Ella parece a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Hoy preguntaré si se puede utilizar algo para aliviar los síntomas. Creo que mi madre tomó algo con su segundo embarazo, seguro que puedo conseguirlo… ¿qué?

—¿Desde cuando eres considerado?

—Son mis bebés los que tienes ahí dentro.

—Sabes que no están aquí dentro, ¿no? —dice mientras se señala la barriga con un dedo.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Esperaría que, si fuera al revés, tu serías considerada conmigo.

—¿Con tal de verte cargando esto? —dice dándole una palmadita a su barriga abultada, sonriendo lentamente—. Sí, creo que podría serlo.

…

Arah parece reponerse por completo en cuanto salimos del café, dejando atrás el aroma a huevos, tocino y panqueques.

Respira profundamente, dejando que el viento matinal seque su rostro, aún húmedo por la toalla.

—Nunca volveré a subestimar el valor del aire limpio.

—¿Quieres tomar un taxi?

—Son solo cuatro cuadras.

No le digo que me asusta la posibilidad de que se tropiece, no solo porque aún debe encontrarse débil, sino porque estoy seguro de que, con lo grande que está su barriga, debe tener problemas para verse los pies.

Ella enarca las cejas.

—En serio no me voy a caer. Ni siquiera me he puesto tacones hoy— dice alzando uno de sus pies.

—Sí, ya lo había notado. Eres de verdad muy, muy pequeña.

—Estos también serían pequeños si hubiera podido hacer el proyecto sola— dice pasando la mano suavemente por su barriga.

—Me habría gustado verte engendrándolos tú sola. Además, deberías estar agradecida. Mis increíbles genes los harán preciosos.

Ella suelta un resoplido.

—¿Qué? No puedes decir que esto— digo señalándome con una mano— no sea un regocijo para la vista— bromeo.

—Sí, sí. Ya todo el mundo sabe que Rowan Greyfox es el chico más guapo de la Academia— dice rodando los ojos —. He leído la propaganda en el baño de mujeres. De hecho, me pareció reconocer la letra de Bliss Allen.

No sé si eso último es una broma o no, porque ella permanece seria durante un largo minuto antes de echarse a reír.

—Te estoy tomando el pelo.

—Con Bliss, nunca se sabe.

—Ustedes ¿se conocían de antes?

—Por fortuna, no. Los Allen son nuevos ricos, por así decirlo.

—Lo sé. Mi padre estuvo investigándolos por un caso de lavado de dinero hace un par de años. Por eso no me impresionó cuando la conocí— responde ella.

La miro, sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Te parece tan sorprendente?

—En realidad no. ¿Es por eso que te odia?

Arah se encoge de hombros.

—En realidad creo que Bliss odia a cada chica en la Academia por tu culpa. ¿Por qué tuviste que decirle que estabas interesado en alguien más cuando te invitó a salir?

"Porque así es", pienso yo.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Pensé que podría respetar eso, pero tal parece que me equivoqué.

La sujeto del brazo para ayudarla a bajar el bordillo.

—Gracias— masculla mientras cruzamos la calle. Estamos tomando una ruta diferente a la que usamos para venir al café en primer lugar y veo como sus ojos se deslizan por la Carpa del Cosmic Circus, que ha traído su espectáculo a Capitolium Square.

—¿Lo has visto alguna vez?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—¿Tú sí?

—Mi madre tiene pases anuales. Creo que he visto cada espectáculo desde que tenía cuatro.

—Debe ser bonito.

—Lo es.

—Tal vez compre entradas alguna vez.

—Si no las has conseguido aún, ya no lo harás. Están agotadas desde hace semanas.

Ella parece brevemente contrariada.

—Pues en otra ocasión será.

En ese momento, sus ojos se posan en un brillante letrero con las palabras "Nube de azúcar" escritas en letras de neón.

—¿Qué son las nubes de azúcar?

—Son la versión exagerada del algodón de azúcar. Una monstruosidad de doce sabores. Cuando Jess y yo éramos pequeños, mamá solía comprarnos. La premisa es "tan grande como tú". Nunca se aplastan.

—¿Quién es Jess?

—Mi hermana menor.

—Oh… no sabía que tenías una hermana.

—Te lo he dicho cuando he hablado de las pastillas para disminuir los síntomas.

—No, dijiste que tu madre había tenido un segundo embarazo. No que había sido una chica.

—Ya.

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—Catorce.

—Una edad difícil.

—Sí, Jess es imposible.

—Pero la adoras.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Tus ojos te han delatado.

—Bah…

—Bueno, pues creo que estoy preparada para mi segundo antojo del día— dice ella cambiando, sabiamente, de tema.

La miro, sin entender.

—Quiero una nube de azúcar.

—Solo abren de noche, durante los shows.

—¡Ey! Ni siquiera es para mí—dice arrugando la nariz—, es para tus bebés— agrega con una sonrisa diabólica, poniendo una mano sobre su barriga—. He oído que cuando las madres no cumplen con sus antojos, los niños tienen problemas de desarrollo. Si es así, pesará sobre tu consciencia.

Antes de que siga hablando, cruzo la calle, dispuesto a amenazar o sobornar a quien sea con tal de darle su nube y que se calle.

…

—Yo puedo cargarlo— se ofrece ella mientras camino, sujetando con un brazo la descomunal bolsa con la nube y ayudándola a ella a cruzar la última calle con el otro.

—Ya lo cargué por cuatro calles. Cinco, si consideras que tuvimos que desviarnos a comprar tu jugo de arándanos el cual, dicho sea de paso, decidiste tirar.

—Sabía mal.

—Estaba bien— la contradigo.

—Pues a los bebés no les gustó— dice mientras se estira para robar un pedazo de su nube de algodón—. Mmmmm… el azul sabe a chicle.

—Es bueno ver que alguno de los dos se está divirtiendo. Estamos llegando tarde.

—Estoy cargando a dos bebés gigantes, tengo derecho a llegar tarde.

—Nunca llego tarde.

—Pues entonces camina más rápido. Yo llegaré cuando pueda hacerlo.

—No voy a dejarte tirada aquí.

—Entonces deja de quejarte.

Suspiro, pero de todas formas acorto mis zancadas para amoldarme a las suyas.

…

No somos los últimos en llegar al salón, pero cuando entramos, todas las miradas se posan en nosotros. Ya para estas alturas estoy bastante acostumbrado a llamar la atención cuando llego a algún lugar, pero esta vez supongo que todo se debe al gigante paquete de azúcar hilada que traigo entre mis brazos. Y al hecho de que Arah luce más embarazada que ninguna de las otras chicas.

Los pupitres han sido reemplazados con mesas rectangulares con dos sillas cada una.

—Por aquí, Arah— dice Blair alzando los brazos como si se dispusiera a ayudar a aterrizar un avión—. Les hemos guardado la mesa de al lado.

Arah se deja caer en la silla acolchada, soltando un suspiro agradecido.

Pongo la nube de algodón sobre la mesa y me siento en la silla a su lado.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Eso es una nube? ¿Una de las famosas nubes del Cosmic?

—Sí lo es— dice Arah mientras le arranca otro pedazo.

—Manzana verde— dice agitando los dedos.

—¡Qué envidia! Le pedí a Chase que me consiguiera uno anoche, pero ya se habían agotado—dice lanzándole a su compañero una mirada furiosa.

— ¿Cómo demonios la conseguiste? —espeta Chase mientras Arah ofrece parte de su nube a Blair.

—Soy muy persuasivo— digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Alrededor de Arah, las otras chicas embarazadas empiezan a rodear la mesa. La nube va perdiendo su volumen rápidamente hasta que, cuando va más o menos por la mitad, ella cierra la bolsa y declara que ya no va a compartirla más.

Supongo que no debería asombrarme que el momento llegue justo cuando Bliss se acerca a la mesa.

Las chicas se dispersan, volviendo a sus respectivas mesas y Bliss le lanza una mirada envenenada a Arah para luego dirigirme una sonrisa coqueta que yo ignoro pero que hace a Arah fruncir el ceño.

—Eso ha sido muy malo de tu parte— digo inclinándome para hablarle. Veo a Blair tomando su teléfono, tecleando furiosamente y el teléfono de Arah vibra sobre la mesa.

Ella le lanza una mirada fugaz, con el ceño fruncido.

—También ha sido muy divertido— dice con una sonrisa antes de tomar su teléfono.

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 17 años**

* * *

Me inclino sobre el teléfono para esconderlo de la mirada curiosa de Rowan. Es un mensaje de Blair, por supuesto.

" _Cada segundo que pasa mi teoría cobra más fuerza."_

Tecleo la respuesta rápidamente, agregando una carita enojada al final.

" _Cada segundo que pasa mis ganas de golpearte cobran más fuerza."_

Ella se ríe y le muestra el teléfono a Chase, que se carcajea. Los miro con ma :( la cara, haciendo que ellos rían más fuerte. Rowan los mira también.

— Esos dos son un par extraño — comenta.

Asiento con la cabeza y escribo un último mensaje para Blair.

" _Deja de reírte de la desgracia ajena. El universo se las cobrará algún día."_

Desde su asiento me hace un gesto obsceno cuando lee el mensaje. Justo en ese momento la profesora llega disculpándose atropelladamente por la tardanza, aunque está tan agitada que no ve a Blair. Aprovecho su distracción para sacarle la lengua.

—¿Qué tal su primer día de embarazo chicas? —pregunta cuando logra recomponerse. Ruedo los ojos mientras algunas murmuran palabras inconexas —. No se preocupen, eventualmente se supone que los síntomas disminuirán. O su cuerpo se acostumbrará a ellos — añade alegremente. Le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

— Me pregunto si tendrá hijos — murmuro a Rowan —. Quizás esto sea una venganza personal por todo lo que ella tuvo que pasar.

— No lo creo. Bah, no sé. Uno creería que tendría compasión hacia otras mujeres, ¿no?

Miro a Bliss zamarreando a Laertes dos filas más adelante. Con alumnas así, yo no tendría compasión.

— Antes de comenzar con la clase vamos a revisar los parches de las chicas para evaluar los síntomas que han tenido, a fin de chequear que no haya nada extraño. Los resultados aparecerán en sus tabletas.

La profesora empieza a ir banco por banco pasando un escáner pequeño, del tamaño de un teléfono, por nuestros brazos. Me da una palmadita en el hombro cuando pasa por nuestra mesa. Supongo que ser la única que va a tener mellizos me hizo merecedora de su afecto.

Observo la pantalla de mi tableta que se pone azul y despliega una lista. Rowan se inclina para ver con curiosidad.

"Arah Ranghild:

Día 1: Cambios de humor. Irritabilidad

Día 2: Cambios de humor. Irritabilidad. Nauseas. Antojos: Huevos revueltos con sirope de arce, nube de azúcar."

— Esa lista no miente ¿eh? — comenta Rowan. Vuelve a leerla y frunce el ceño —. Oye espera. Falta el jugo de arándanos.

Miro hacia otro lado.

— Quizás no figura porque no lo tomé…

Él me mira con el ceño fruncido. Suelta un bufido.

— ¿Me vas a decir que caminamos cinco cuadras porque a ti te dio la gana inventarte un antojo?

Me encojo en mi asiento.

— Bueno la verdad es que… —no puedo decirle que caminar a su lado resultaba tranquilizante. Me avergonzaría de por vida.

Justo en ese instante se hace silencio, y escuchamos a la profesora preocupada.

— Hay un error aquí — dice.

— ¿Cómo que un error? No hay ningún error — replica Blair alarmada. Ella, Chase y la profesora se inclinan sobre la tableta.

— Tiene que haberlo señorita Blazetic. Su parche no registra síntomas.

— ¡Pero tuve síntomas! He tenido antojos desde que me pusieron el parche. He comido una cubeta de pollo, patatas fritas, tacos, pizza y en el desayuno de hoy un pote entero de helado de chocolate — enumera Blair pensativa —. Ah, y en la madrugada dulce de frambuesas.

Chase asiente con aspecto cansado.

— Me temo que ha somatizado señorita Blazetic, porque ninguno de los supuestos antojos figura en el sistema. ¡No se preocupe! — Exclama la profesora alegremente mientras teclea algo en su propia tableta —. Lo corregiremos ahora mismo. ¡Ahora sí podría experimentar un embarazo completo!

Me da un ataque de risa y termino ahogándome. Rowan me da unas palmaditas en la espalda. Cuando me calmo saco mi teléfono y tecleo un mensaje para Blair.

" _Justicia divina. Bienvenida al ruedo Blair."_

Desde su silla ella me dedica una mirada furiosa y veo a Chase tragar asustado.

…

— Por favor…

— No.

— Pero…

— No.

— Greyfox…

— No.

— ¡Esta vez es en serio!

— No te creo.

Me detengo a mitad del pasillo y me cruzo de brazos. Rowan avanza un par de metros más antes de girarse con una mueca molesta en el rostro. Varios se detienen a mirarnos con curiosidad, pero no les presto atención. Estoy ocupada sosteniéndole la mirada hasta que él suspira.

Se acerca con rostro de resignación.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Pongo cara de inocente.

— Puedo conseguirlo sola si te molesta.

Él vuelve a suspirar y se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Sonrío sintiéndome tan feliz como si la primera nevada del año hubiera llegado.

— ¡Quiero un helado!

Caminamos entre la marea de estudiantes hasta salir del edificio. Una vez fuera, Rowan pasa su brazo por mi espalda para evitar que tropiece. Evito decirle que es prácticamente imposible que tropiece incluso con esta panza enorme porque es tan raro como agradable caminar así. Estoy bastante segura que es por el parche.

Damos varias vueltas hasta encontrar una heladería pintoresca con el frente de color rosa, una sucursal de un lugar bastante famoso de Magic Town. Los helados de aquí son geniales, porque tardan bastante en derretirse. Es prácticamente imposible mancharse; uno debería comer extremadamente lento.

Nos ponemos en la fila cuando escucho un chillido emocionado que me rompe los tímpanos.

— ¡Row row!

Suelto un gemido.

— Dime que no es…

Antes de que termine de hablar un remolino verde se nos acerca. Bliss se acomoda el cabello y se para al lado de Rowan colgándose de su brazo. Él intenta sacársela de encima delicadamente sin ningún resultado.

— ¡Qué bueno encontrarte aquí Row Row! ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? ¡Me alegro taaaanto de verte! No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar hoy.

— Comprar helado, ¿qué más se podría hacer? — Mascullo, pero ella hace de cuenta como si no existiera.

— Torturar a la gente, como hace ella por ejemplo — masculla Laertes parándose a mi lado —. ¿Cómo estás Ranghild?

— Estaba bien. Hasta que una estúpida de cabello verde se cruzó en mi camino.

— Ya somos dos. Si no fuera porque mis padres son accionistas de esta heladería, ya tendría que haber hipotecado la casa para pagar todos los antojos de esta chica — dice con tono lúgubre.

Mientras tanto Bliss coquetea descaradamente con Rowan, sin darse por vencida cada vez que él la ignora. Reprimo las ganas de ahorcarla e intento concentrarme en la lista con sabores de helado. Leo la lista dos veces pero cuando finalmente nos atienden no tengo ni idea de qué pedir.

— ¿Qué vas a querer? — Pregunta Rowan.

Abro la boca para responder pero ella se me adelanta, enroscándose un rizo verde en un dedo en un patético intento de resultar seductora.

— Quiero un cono extra grande de chocolate — pide alegremente.

Rowan enarca una ceja.

— Laertes, ya la escuchaste. Quiere un cono de chocolate.

— Pero Row Row…

Laertes le dirige una mirada de odio profundo a Rowan y se acerca a su esposa ficticia. Le sonrío especialmente a Bliss cuando Rowan vuelve a preguntarme de qué voy a querer el helado y ella pone cara de haber chupado un limón.

Ella nos sigue cuando salimos de la heladería. Cuento hasta diez mentalmente y me giro.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo más Allen?

— Nada contigo Ranghild.

— Entonces deja de seguirnos, porque tenemos cosas que hacer. Ya sabes, cosas de matrimonio — añado y ella me mira con enojo —. Oh mira, tu helado se está derritiendo. ¡Te estás por manchar la camisa!

Ella suelta un chillido y suelta el cono antes de bajar la vista hacia su camisa, completamente limpia. No aguanto la risa cuando la veo chillar mientras mira el suelo con enojo. A su lado Laertes me levanta el pulgar y se ríe silenciosamente.

Me alejo, comiendo mi helado alegremente. Rowan camina a mi lado mirándome con sorna.

— ¿Qué? — Le pregunto —. El helado está delicioso.

— Nunca imaginé que fueras una persona celosa.

— No lo soy.

— ¿Y qué ha sido eso?

— La constatación de que Bliss Allen es el ser más insoportable sobre esta Tierra, a mi parecer. No sé cómo soportas que te coquetee todo el tiempo.

Él se ríe.

— Estás celosa — declara y por un momento no parece creérselo del todo.

— No lo estoy.

— Sí lo estás.

— No.

— Sí.

— Uno creería que ya que estás atrapado en este matrimonio ficticio del cual depende el 20% de tu calificación prestarías atención a la madre de tus hijos y no a una idiota de cabello verde — mascullo e intento caminar más rápido para dejarlo atrás.

— Lo estás. No puedo creerlo — dice riéndose.

Lo miro enojada.

— No lo estoy. Y si lo estuviera, ¿qué?

Él no responde y yo doy por ganada la partida.

— Bien, ahora que has dejado de decir tonterías, creo que tengo otro antojo.

Él me mira con incredulidad.

— ¡Pero si todavía no has terminado el helado!

— Quiero pastel de chocolate y fresas— digo ignorándolo. Él hunde los brazos, dándose por vencido.

— Bien, busquemos una panadería.

— No.

— ¿Cómo que…?

— Quiero que tú me hagas uno.

Él pone cara de terror, pero estoy segura que terminará haciéndolo.

Como que me llamo Arah Ranghild.

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 17 años**

* * *

Sé que está probando mis límites. Lo hizo con el jugo de arándanos y ahora lo hace no solo pidiéndome el pastel, sino exigiéndome que lo haga.

Dudo mucho que mañana, cuando monitoreen de nuevo la sintomatología registrada en su parche, sea algo tan específico como un "pastel de chocolate y fresas hecho por Rowan".

—No voy a hacerte un pastel.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ranghild, te prometo que te conseguiré el mejor jodido pastel de chocolate. Puedo enviar a traer uno de Magic Town si quieres, pero…

—No, no, no— dice ella agitando la cabeza—. Quiero que lo hagas tú.

—¿Por qué?

Ella parece dudar:

—¿Por qué? ¡Pues no lo sé! Pregúntaselo a tus bebés mutantes.

—No voy a hornearte un pastel.

Sin previo aviso, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. El helado en su mano, con sabor a piña colada, tiembla.

—No vas a…

—Oh, déjame— dice en cuanto la primera lágrima se desliza por su mejilla, agrandando una de sus pecas.

—Ranghild, vamos— digo mientras intento sujetarla del brazo.

—¡No! —chilla tirando violentamente de su brazo, tirando lo que queda del helado al piso y haciendo que algunas personas a nuestro alrededor volteen a vernos. Personas que no tienen ni idea de que la chica con la descomunal barriga es solo mi compañera de clase y que no está realmente embarazada.

No puedo permitir que haga una escena. Al menos eso es lo que me digo mientras me acerco, cauteloso como si ella fuera una fiera enjaulada y rodeo sus hombros con un brazo.

—Vamos _cariño_ — le suelto entre dientes.

Ella suelta un hipido.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Suelto un suspiro resignado.

—A comprar los ingredientes para hacerle a la madre de mis hijos un pastel de chocolate.

—Y fresas— dice ella mientras se limpia las lágrimas.

—Y fresas— acepto.

—¡Con relleno de caramelo!

—Ya veremos

—¡Y uvas pasa!

Sí… esto definitivamente será asqueroso.

…

Ella se sienta en uno de los taburetes de nuestra cocina, sujetando su tableta. Arrastro la mecedora que hay en un rincón de la sala y la hago cambiarse de asiento, porque estoy seguro de que esa posición la hará rabiar del dolor de espalda en cuestión de minutos.

—¡Cuántas recetas! —dice emocionada mientras pasa el dedo por la pantalla, donde veo destellar foto tras foto de pasteles de chocolate—. Tengo que encontrar uno que permita agregarle todos esos extras ¿no te parece?

—Supongo.

—¡Oh vamos! Anímate. Será muy, muy divertido.

—Para ti que no harás nada, definitivamente.

—Exaaaactooooo— canturrea ella.

—Dime la verdad ¿estás disfrutando este proyecto?

—¿Teniendo a Rowan Greyfox como mi esclavo personal? ¡Por supuesto! —responde, sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada por un largo minuto.

—¡Este! —grita emocionada—. ¿Te gusta?

—No tiene que gustarme. Te lo comerás tú.

—¿Tú no vas a comer?

—Considerando que quieres echarle ositos de gominola… Definitivamente no.

Ella observa el montón de paquetes de colores sobre la mesada con el ceño fruncido: ositos de gominola, chispas de chocolate, uvas pasa, maní, almendras e, inclusive, mentas. Una caja llena de fresas de un brillante color rojo se encuentra en el refrigerador, esperando a ser usadas.

—Tus bebés están tan desquiciados como tú, Greyfox— sentencia en cuanto acaba de revisar los ingredientes.

—El cincuenta por ciento de lo que tienes ahí dentro te pertenece. En lo personal, no diría que la locura la heredaron de mí.

Ella se ríe.

—¿Será raro?

—¿El qué?

—Tener bebés de verdad aquí dentro— dice tocándose la barriga.

—Supongo que depende de con quien lo hagas. Si es alguien que realmente te importe, debe ser bonito saber que creaste algo increíble junto con ella. Si estás realmente enamorado, entonces no creo que sea raro. Debe ser maravilloso.

Ella abre mucho sus ojos verdes y yo aparto la mirada de inmediato.

—Eso ha sido muy bonito, especialmente viniendo de ti, Greyfox.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Viniendo de mí?

Ella se encoje de hombros.

—Eres algo inaccesible. ¿A cuántas chicas has rechazado en lo que va del año?

—No es como si las contara.

—Exacto. Eso ya de por sí dice algo sobre ti, ¿no?

—¿Te parecería mejor que anduviera de flor en flor? Ninguna de las chicas que me ha invitado a salir me ha interesado en lo más mínimo. ¿Para qué perder mi tiempo o el suyo? Además, tampoco es como que haya decidido ser célibe o algo por el estilo.

Ella me mira asombrada.

—Entonces ¿te estás reservando para el matrimonio o algo así?

Sin poder evitarlo, me echo a reír.

—¿Qué? —dice abriendo mucho sus ojos verdes—. Es una pregunta válida.

—No es como si el matrimonio me pareciera la gran cosa. Y no soy un mojigato, Ranghild.

—Pero no te interesa el montón de sexo que podrías conseguir solo por ser… ya sabes… tú— dice señalándome con su mano libre.

Le sonrío.

—Hagamos tu pastel y ya.

—Andaaaa… se estaba poniendo interesante.

—¿A ti te interesaría el sexo ocasional?

Ella parece atragantarse.

—No te estoy haciendo una propuesta indecente— le digo mientras le quito la tableta de las manos y la coloco sobre el soporte en la cocina, para poder ver la receta—. Simplemente te estoy preguntando, si estuvieras en mi posición y tuvieras un montón de chicos que realmente no te interesan ofreciéndose ¿lo harías?

—No, pero yo no soy un chico.

Empiezo a medir la harina con el juego de tazas que compramos en el supermercado.

—Eso ha sido de lo más sexista. Pero respondiendo a lo que realmente quieres saber, lo cierto es que no me interesa. Llámame anticuado, pero cuando se limita el sexo a simples piezas que encajan…— ella se sonroja—, para mí, al menos, pierde valor. Es algo similar a lo que te decía sobre los bebés. Si se trata de la persona adecuada, entonces debe ser maravilloso.

Ella me mira, parpadeando lentamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunto mientras saco una barra de mantequilla de la caja.

—Me sorprendes, es todo.

…

—¿Qué sigue ahora?

Ella parece exasperada.

—Lo siguiente es que te concentres y no eches a perder otro de mis pasteles— dice lanzándole una mirada compungida al pastel quemado en el basurero.

—Te dije que sería mejor idea comprarlo.

—¿Cómo es posible que no sepas como abrir un huevo? —dice mientras abre el grifo, humedece sus dedos y saca los pequeños pedazos de cáscara que han caído junto con la clara.

—¿Parezco el tipo de persona que suele preparar su propio desayuno?

—Por supuesto que no, seguro que tenías un ejército de sirvientes que lo hacía por ti. Dime ¿también cepillaban tus dientes cuando terminabas de comer?

—Solo después de rasurarme— bromeo.

—¿Cómo te las has arreglado para no morirte de hambre todo este tiempo?

—Tengo una tarjeta de crédito de uso ilimitado— digo rodando los ojos—. Y hay unos doscientos restaurantes por aquí.

—¿Y por qué no tomaste el tiempo de cocción? —dice cambiando de tema—. Además, no pusiste la temperatura como lo indicaba la receta— dice bufando.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Si los idiotas de Magic Town pueden no veo porque yo no.

—Eres un… un…

Me acerco y ella boquea como un pez:

—¿Si?

Ella cierra los ojos, respira profundamente y parece calmarse.

—Bien— dice tomando un huevo y poniéndolo en mi mano.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te voy a ayudar, pero no haré las cosas por ti. Me voy a comer mi maldito pastel hoy y tú vas a hacerlo ¿entendido? —masculla mientras me hace sujetar el huevo con tres dedos y luego me rodea la mano, guiándome para romperlo.

Reprimo una sonrisa cuando pienso en la realidad y lo ridículo de la situación, pero la dejo guiarme a través del proceso de preparación del pastel, con sus manos sujetando las mías y su enorme barriga interponiéndose entre nosotros de vez en cuando.

Hago una mueca de asco cuando ella decide probar la mezcla con una expresión de deleite en el rostro.

—Te vas a poner enferma.

—Tendría que comérmelo todo para ponerme enferma.

—Está crudo.

—¿Y qué? —dice hundiendo de nuevo el dedo en la fuente—. Es la mejor parte. Eso y chupar las aspas de la batidora.

La veo sin emoción.

—Oh, vamos… Hasta tú tienes que haber hecho eso alguna vez.

Niego con la cabeza.

—¿Nunca le ayudaste a tu madre a hacer un pastel?

—Mi madre trabaja de noche y duerme la mayor parte del día. Y dudo mucho que haya cocinado algo en algún momento de su vida.

—Pues ven— dice tirando de mi brazo.

—¿A dónde?

—A tener tu primera experiencia celestial con la mezcla para un pastel de chocolate.

Observo la mezcla, de un color café oscuro con desconfianza.

Ella rueda los ojos y mete sus propios dedos en la mezcla y, rápida como un rayo, los pasa sobre mis labios y barbilla.

Mi interior se calienta y ella me observa burlona, con las mejillas encendidas.

Intento tomar un trapo para limpiarme, pero ella me detiene.

—Sabes que quieres hacerlo… Vamoooooos.

Lentamente, lamo la mezcla de mis labios.

—¿Verdad que es increíble?

Culpo a mi propio parche por la emoción que parece apoderarse de mí en ese momento y me cuesta bastante el mantenerme en mi lugar y simplemente sonreírle.

—Sí. Una experiencia increíble— respondo con voz ronca. Limpio mi barbilla con un dedo y luego, como si nada, lo lamo.

—De nada— dice con una amplia sonrisa—. Ahora vamos con lo bueno— dice mientras se acerca a la batidora de mano y desmonta las dos aspas, ofreciéndome una. La tomo automáticamente.

Ella pone la suya sobre una tabla de picar, supongo que para lamerla luego, y luego vierte la mezcla del pastel en un molde redondo mientras yo me ocupo de la mía.

—Revisa si ya se ha precalentado el horno— ordena.

—Ya estoy en ello— replico mientras abro la puerta para ella.

Resulta extrañamente sencillo esto. Como si pudiéramos adelantarnos a las necesidades del otro y, gracias a eso, no nos estorbamos mutuamente. Le quito el molde y lo meto yo mismo en el horno, preocupado por la posibilidad de que nuestra curiosa convivencia de hoy, termine en tragedia por su barriga.

Ella me la entrega sin decir una palabra y pone un pequeño reloj con forma de manzana, midiendo el tiempo de cocción.

—Pues ahora a disfrutar de nuestro botín— dice sacudiendo su aspa en el aire.

—Ve tú, yo tengo que limpiar este desastre.

Ella parece contrariada.

—Debes estar cansada— agrego.

—No lo estoy —dice sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Cuánto falta para que tengas que ir al taller de simulación?

Consulto mi reloj.

Los talleres de simulación son parte de las obligaciones que nos asignaron. Si tuviéramos que dedicarnos exclusivamente a esto de ser padres, sería más sencillo, pero debemos rotarnos para ir a talleres de simulación del holograma, desarrollo de trampas y mapeo genético de mutos. A las chicas les ha tocado un poco menos de tiempo en consideración a su extenuación física, pero mañana, cuando ella tenga que ir, seguro terminará agotada.

—Casi dos horas.

—¿Ya te llegó la información de cuánto durará?

Asiento.

—Cuatro horas.

—¡Cuatro! Pero entonces volverás cerca de ¿medianoche? Debiste haber dormido algo antes de tener que salir.

—He estado algo ocupado desde que salimos de clases ¿recuerdas?

Ella hace que sus ojos desciendan, como si quisiera verse los pies, pero termina viendo su barriga.

—Si hubiera sabido que…

—No es para tanto, Ranghild— digo mientras abro el grifo, empezando a lavar el montón de trastes sucios.

—¿Greyfox? —dice suavemente—. Sí tengo antojo.

—¿Qué?

—En serio, no lo hacía para molestarte.

—No he dicho nada.

—Lo sé. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, en serio no te he hecho perder el tiempo a propósito.

—No lo he sentido como una pérdida de tiempo. Ha sido… divertido, creo.

—Muévete— dice golpeándome suavemente con la cadera y poniéndose frente al fregadero.

—Ya lo hago yo.

—Será más rápido si yo lavo y tú enjuagas y secas— dice mientras toma una esponja.

Dudo, por un momento, antes de recibir la primera espátula, cubierta de espuma, que ella me pasa.

—De acuerdo— acepto finalmente abriendo el grifo.

…

Cuando vuelvo a casa, casi a la una de la mañana, la mitad del pastel ya ha desaparecido y ella está durmiendo. En mi cama. ¿Por qué demonios está en mi cama?

Ha hecho una especie de fuerte con las almohadas de ambos, rodeándose con ellas por todas partes y abrazando una, con su pequeña nariz pegada a ella.

Siento la tentación de despertarla para recuperar al menos una, ya que tendré que dormir en su cama, pero, mientras duerme, su rostro luce tan pacífico que decido que si el precio a pagar por no despertarla— y arriesgarme con ello a su ira—, es una noche sin almohada, lo pagaré gustoso.

Me pongo rápidamente el pijama, cuidándome de no encender la luz de la habitación para no despertarla. Me meto en su cama en silencio, incómodo porque estoy acostumbrado a dormir casi sentado gracias a la gran cantidad de almohadas.

Ella suelta un débil lloriqueo entre sueños, seguido de un suspiro.

Me acomodo de lado para ver su cara mientras duerme y me siento incómodo cuando noto que, aún en sueños, tiene el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera viendo algo que no le gusta. Luego, su rostro se relaja y esboza una suave sonrisa.

Me encuentro a mí mismo pensando, antes de dormir, en qué habrá visto en sueños para sonreír así.

* * *

 **Aquí Elenear y Coraline reportándose con el nuevo capítulo. De verdad estamos muy emocionadas por la recepción que ha tenido esta historia y les prometemos más fangirleo intenso.**

 **Una aclaración para quienes han leído a estos personajes en otro contexto… estos son Rowan y Arah en su concepción básica pero un poco menos sufridos que los que usamos para la Academia y el SYOT "Amapolas para las luciérnagas". Gracias a que han sufrido menos, entonces los hemos hecho menos cerrados, con el fin de que puedan abrirse el uno al otro durante el periodo del proyecto.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a Camille, Imagine, Freyja, Roja, Paulys, Alphabetta y pilarz por su review. A Doremi, victoria y Simun les queremos dar un agradecimiento especial por haberse atrevido a leer una historia en la que no conocían de nada a los personajes y por dejarnos su opinión. ¡Son lo máximo!**

 **Esperamos que el resto de la historia sea de su agrado y que nos acompañen en este viaje con Rowan y Arah.**

 **Saludos, Cora y E.**


	3. Cómo decírselo a tus padres

**Disclaimer: Panem es propiedad de Suzanne Collins con su trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre, Rowan y Arah son personajes originales de Elenear28 y Coraline T, respectivamente.**

 **Regalo para Wenyaz ¡felicidades!**

* * *

 **3\. Cómo decírselo a tus padres**

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 17 años**

* * *

Abro los ojos y el primer pensamiento que viene a mi mente es que hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien. Me desperezo, pero ya no siento los músculos agarrotados, y el dolor de espalda, al menos por unos cuantos minutos, parece historia del pasado. Es entonces que noto a Rowan hecho un bollito en la cama de al lado, mi cama debo decir, usando su propio brazo como almohada. Observo todas las almohadas a mi alrededor, incluso una que ha caído al suelo, y me siento algo culpable.

Nunca lo escuché regresar. Lo único que sé es que estaba de lo más tranquila comiendo el pastel cuando de repente me dio mucho sueño. Le mandé un mensaje a Blair preguntándole como iba todo y me fui directo a la cama, solamente para descubrir que, por más que estuviera muriendo de sueño, no podría dormir sin él aquí. Al final, terminé haciendo tripas de corazón y pasándome a su cama, no queriendo ni pensar en su expresión cuando me encontrara durmiendo allí.

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo, porque en cuanto termine de acomodar todo y apoyé la cabeza contra una de las almohadas— su almohada, en realidad— caí rendida.

De puntillas, me acerco hasta Rowan. Está profundamente dormido. Me siento tentada a revolver su cabello con los dedos, pero lo dejo estar. Él podría haberme despertado para que volviera a mi cama, o aunque sea para quitarme su almohada, pero no lo hizo.

Es, por momentos, tan raro que me resulta desconcertante, llevándome a pensar que quizás tenía ideas preconcebidas erróneas.

Sacudo la cabeza. Es el parche que me vuelve extremadamente sensible, supongo.

Cuando mi estómago gruñe, camino hasta la cocina en puntillas. Abro el refrigerador y me encuentro con la otra mitad del pastel, aunque la visión de un osito de gominola decapitado hace que pierda todo interés en él.

Es entonces cuando se me ocurre una idea. Vuelvo a la habitación a buscar mi teléfono intentando no hacer ruido, aunque no estoy segura de si lo logro, porque tropiezo con un almohadón y tengo que aferrarme a la cama para no caerme. Lanzo una mirada ansiosa a Rowan, pero él parece seguir profundamente dormido.

Lo reviso con avidez. Blair no ha contestado el mensaje que le dejé ayer.

"Buen día. Necesito tu ayuda."

Espero pacientemente diez minutos pero ella no me responde. Me voy al cuarto vacío de los bebés para no hacer ruido y marco su número. Nada.

A la quinta llamada ella responde.

— ¿Qué?

— Buenos días para ti también — canturreo —. ¿Cómo estás? Ayer te escribí.

Ella gruñe.

— No le veo nada de buenos — masculla.

— ¿Qué sucedió? Hasta revisé Instacapitol y no has dado señales de vida allí.

— Estoy anclada al inodoro desde hace horas, eso sucedió — gruñe —. Nauseas.

— Oh, que horrible.

— Chase ha tenido que vaciar la heladera, porque hasta el mínimo olor me da ganas de vomitar.

— ¿Has tomado algo?

Ella gruñe que sí, pero que debe ser una porquería porque no ha hecho efecto.

— Bueno, supongo que eventualmente pasará…

— Odio este proyecto — gime.

— Ya somos dos — le digo aunque no sueno muy convincente —. Tres si cuentas a Laertes. Oye, necesito un favor.

— No creo estar en condiciones de hacer favores Arah.

— No te preocupes, es una simple pregunta —espero unos segundos. Esto es verdaderamente incómodo —. ¿Tienes idea de alguna comida que particularmente prefiera Greyfox? Algo que pueda preparar como desayuno, preferentemente.

Ella se ríe levemente, aunque se detiene al segundo por una arcada. Cielos, debe sentirse realmente mal para no hacer ningún comentario.

— ¿Por qué habría de saber eso? — Pregunta enojada. Me da la impresión de que no es conmigo, sino que simplemente odia al mundo en este momento. Eso no evita que me fastidie.

— Bueno, ustedes han sido amigos desde que llevan pañales. Alguna idea deberías tener aunque sea…

Se queda en silencio por un largo minuto.

— Blair, ¿estás ahí todavía?

— Estoy pensando, no me interrumpas — gruñe —. ¿Por qué quieres cocinarle algo? — Pregunta perspicazmente.

Siento mi rostro sonrojarse ante la sola idea de decirle que usurpé su cama y robé todas las almohadas sólo porque su aroma me tranquilizaba. Blair tendría que estar muerta para no decir nada sobre eso, y ni aun así se quedaría callada.

— Bueno, ayer fue un día particularmente difícil. Creo que tuve el peor antojo de la historia: pastel de chocolate con fresas, caramelo, menta y ositos de…

— Oh por Dios, cállate. Creo que tengo ganas de vomitar de nuevo. Te lo diré y automáticamente colgaré porque solo con pensar en comida hace que me sienta mal. No creas que dejaré pasar esto tan fácilmente. Panqueques con arándanos. Los come sólo en fechas especiales.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Te debo una!

Pero creo que ella no me escucha porque lo último que alcanzo a oír antes de que la llamada se corte es un golpe y el sonido de pisadas. Anoto mentalmente comprarle algo en forma de agradecimiento.

Regreso en la cocina y rebusco hasta dar con todos los ingredientes. Afortunadamente la despensa está tan bien nutrida como la de mi propia casa. Preparo la mezcla para los panqueques y me entretengo un rato chupándome los dedos mientras se hace el café.

Un rato después tengo una pila enorme de panqueques y un delicioso aroma a café inunda la cocina.

Reviso la hora. Él debe haber regresado muy tarde si todavía no ha despertado. Entro a la habitación y me acerco hasta mi cama. Se ha movido hasta quedar boca abajo sobre el colchón.

— Greyfox — susurro —, despierta. En dos horas tenemos clases.

Él no da señales de haberme oído. Lo intento de nuevo, con el mismo resultado.

Con cuidado me siento en el extremo de la cama y sacudo ligeramente su brazo. Con eso consigo que se remueva un poco, pero no despierta. Vuelvo a hacerlo y nada sucede. Dudando, estiro la mano y entierro los dedos en su cabello, aunque en el instante en que me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, la retiro inmediatamente, sintiendo en la punta de mis dedos un curioso pero agradable cosquilleo.

— Rowan despierta.

Vuelvo a sacudir su brazo.

— Rowan…

Él se gira y yo retrocedo, sintiéndome idiota. Mi corazón late desbocado y siento las mejillas ardiendo. Esto es estúpido, lo único que quería era despertarlo.

Él me mira desorientado por unos segundos, hasta que parece ubicarse.

— Ya está listo el desayuno — digo y escapo a la cocina antes de que él tenga tiempo de espabilar y hacer algún comentario sobre el hecho de que, por primera vez desde que lo conozco, lo he llamado por su nombre.

Veinte minutos después sale de la habitación, cambiado y con el cabello mojado. Me sobresalto, pero termino de servir el jugo en los vasos.

— ¿Dormiste bien? — Pregunta y aunque no lo hace con esa intención me siento culpable.

— Sí. Em, lamento…

— ¿Haberte robado mi cama y mis almohadas?

Lo miro con enojo fingido. Al final termino cediendo y esbozo una sonrisa débil.

— Sí. Lo siento.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

— Sí, pero…

— Entonces no importa. Oye, ¿tú preparaste todo esto? — Pregunta sentándose en un taburete mirando la montaña de panqueques.

Me río.

— Alguno de los dos tenía que saber cocinar, ¿no?

Él desvía la mirada hacia los panqueques. Se sirve uno y cuando se lleva un trozo a la boca parece sorprenderse.

— ¿Tienen arándanos?

Asiento con la cabeza. Él parece conmocionado.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Blair me dijo. Y debes saber que se ha convertido en un dragón de tres cabezas y tuve que soportar su ira telefónica para averiguar qué te gustaba.

— No hacía falta que… No era necesario… Podrías haber hecho cualquier cosa — finalmente dice —. Gracias.

Me concentro en mi propio panqueque, sintiéndome repentinamente incómoda, aunque en el fondo contenta. Al cabo de un minuto, finalmente tomo valor para hablar. Levanto la mirada y encuentro sus ojos azules mirándome de una forma que no podría definir, pero que me hacen desear no apartar la mirada nunca.

— Gracias a ti por haberme aguantado — musito —. Y por todo lo que tendrás que aguantar — añado alegremente para aligerar el ambiente.

Él arquea una ceja y me señala con el tenedor.

— ¿O sea que me chantajeas con mi comida favorita para luego poder pedirme más cosas?

— Siempre ves lo malo de las cosas — me quejo.

— Tú eres la que siempre se queja de quedar atrapada conmigo en este proyecto.

— Quizás no sea tan malo — replico dejándolo sorprendido.

Pero sobre todo dejándome sorprendida a mí misma, porque realmente empiezo a pensar que quizás no sea tan malo.

Y algo me dice que no es por toda la comida extra gratis que obtengo.

…

— ¡Blair! — Grito pero ella no da señales de haberme escuchado —. ¡Blair! ¡Espera!

Unos cuantos metros más adelante Chase pone una mano en su hombro y la obliga a detenerse. Cuando llegamos a ellos, la encontramos mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, el cual no hace más que acentuarse cuando nos ve.

— Ah, son ustedes.

— Buenos días para ti también — le digo y ella rueda los ojos —. Hola Chase.

Él nos saluda brevemente. Parece cansado, a juzgar por las ojeras violáceas bajo sus ojos. Me da una mirada suplicante y me deja con Blair, para caminar junto a Rowan. Los escucho cuchichear, seguramente quejándose, pero lo dejo estar. En su lugar me acerco a mi amiga, que luce bastante mal.

— ¿No funcionaron las medicinas?

Ella me da una mirada enojada.

— Sí, funcionaron — dice —. Al menos ya no tengo nauseas. Pero perdí completamente el apetito. Y sigo teniendo antojos.

Sin poder evitarlo me río, lo que hace que ella me mire más enojada todavía. Temo que unos segundos más y se ponga a echar humo por la nariz.

— ¿Es posible eso?

— No me preguntes cómo, pero lo es. Envié a Chase en busca de palomitas porque se me hacía agua la boca de solo pensar en ellas y cuando las trajo, veinte minutos después, ya no las quería. Intenté comerlas y era como comer cartón.

— Eso es raro.

— No es raro — se lamenta —. Es culpa de la profesora psicópata que tenemos. Menos mal que nunca llegó a Vigilante en Jefe, porque si no les hubiera puesto barrigas artificiales a todos los tributos y tendríamos una edición de Los Juegos del Embarazo en vez de los Juegos del Hambre.

Suelto una carcajada y logro arrancarle una risita. A nuestro costado Rowan y Chase nos miran como si tuviéramos tres cabezas. Él último parece a punto de echarse a llorar.

— ¿Qué hay de Chase? — Le pregunto.

— Lo odio. Y él me odia.

— Pero si ustedes siempre se llevaron bien— digo sorprendida.

— Pero esto es horrible. Sé que tiene ganas de mandarme a la mierda porque hay momentos en los que yo misma lo haría, pero al mismo tiempo no puede y es horrible. La maternidad es horrible — se queja.

— No es tan malo — la apaciguo —. Además sólo es ficticio — añado para consolarla pero ella se pone peor.

— Imagínate si fuera real. Por cierto — dice deteniéndose en medio del pasillo y entrecerrando los ojos —. Ahora que puedo hablar de comida sin ponerme verde y salir corriendo, ¿desde cuándo te tomas el trabajo de averiguar las comidas preferidas del individuo al que dices odiar para prepararle el desayuno?

Siento el rostro arder, así que evito por todos los medios mirarla a los ojos. Continúo caminando, así que ella hace lo mismo.

— Ya te dije — mascullo.

— No pude escuchar bien — miente ella —. Menos mal que todavía no llegamos a clases, así puedes contarme la historia completa.

— No hay historia completa más allá de lo que te conté.

— Claro y yo soy Antigone Pylos.

— Dios, eres demasiado insistente — digo rindiéndome —. Ya te dije. Se me antojó un pastel demasiado extraño y él no tuvo otra opción que hacerlo — digo omitiendo que expresamente le dije que quería que él lo cocinara —. Tomó tres intentos que hiciera algo decente. El pobre no tiene idea de cocina…

Blair se detiene y alza una ceja. Ya veo la puerta del salón, pero ella pone una mano en mi hombro.

— Espera. Repite la última frase.

La miro desconcertada.

— ¿Qué Greyfox no sabe nada sobre cocina?

— Repítela completa — insiste —. Tal y como la dijiste.

Frunzo el ceño.

— Dije que el pobre no tiene idea de cocina. ¿Qué tiene eso de…

Ella empieza a reírse a carcajadas, tanto que se dobla y con una mano sostiene su barriga mientras con la otra ahoga sus risas. De todas formas varios se detienen a mirarla, incluidos Chase y Rowan, que se acercan preocupados.

— Blair, ¿estás bien? — Pregunto preocupada.

Dos minutos después ella deja de reír como una posesa y se incorpora, limpiándose con una mano las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Que eres una ilusa Arah — me responde, todavía riéndose. Señala con un dedo a Rowan —. Este "pobre", como lo llamaste, ha tomado el electivo de cocina en la primaria desde que lo conozco. Prepara la mejor Pavlova que he probado en mi vida, en serio.

Chase asiente con la cabeza, pero solamente tengo ojos para Greyfox, que mira exasperado a Blair. Lo miro hasta que él no tiene otro remedio que dirigirme la mirada. No estoy segura si me siento enojada, decepcionada, o simplemente triste.

— Y yo que empezaba a pensar que no eras tan idiota como creía. Ya veo que me equivoqué — digo en voz alta aunque al instante me arrepiento de hacerlo.

De todas formas me las arreglo para caminar hasta el aula con la cabeza en alto. Al llegar, busco con la mirada al profesor, un hombrecito anciano que siempre llega temprano, y le digo que me siento mal, que probablemente sea el parche. Él no me presta demasiada atención, ya está por iniciar la clase, aunque me dice que me marche si no estoy condiciones de quedarme.

Lo hago sin dirigirle una última mirada a Rowan.

En cuanto salgo, y sin razón aparente más que una estúpida mentira, me echo a llorar.

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 17 años**

* * *

—Ha sido una puta pesadilla.

—No puede ser tan malo.

—Lo es. En serio. Es decir, quiero a Blair, pero últimamente lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en ponerle una mordaza para que se calle. ¡No deja de culparme! Solo la he tocado una vez en la vida, tú sabes, en la fiesta en Lakeside con el alcohol y los hongos y… Bueno, el punto es que, después de mi revelación de esa noche— dice arqueando las cejas—, quedó claro que nunca jamás podría volver a tocarla. A ninguna chica, en realidad… ¿Y ahora ella hace como si yo realmente le hubiera hecho eso?

Me río.

—No es gracioso. Y ya puestos en ello ¿por qué no te ves como la mierda?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Porque yo no soy una nena como tú.

Chase achica los ojos.

—No. No la estás pasando mal en absoluto. ¿Acaso Ranghild y tú…?

Bufo.

—¿Por quién me tomas, Gardiner?

—No sé. Llevas obsesionado con ella desde el primer día, cuando ella no se impresionó por tu agudeza mental ¿no?

—Muy gracioso.

—Y estas chicas embarazadas están locas. ¿Sabías que ayer Bliss le hizo una propuesta a Laertes?

—¿Eh?

—Una propuesta in-de-co-ro-sa.

Me echo a reír.

—¿Y cómo fueron las cosas?

—Laertes se ocultó en el balcón hasta que Bliss se durmió, no sin antes subir una foto de ella misma a Instacapitol, durmiendo en el suelo porque "su marido la maltrataba"

Detrás de nosotros, Blair empieza a reírse, tanto que se dobla por la cintura, sujetando su estómago con una mano y tapándose la boca con la otra.

—Mierda, esa risa nunca presagia nada bueno. Yo siendo tú, sacaría a Ranghild del centro de explosión.

Nos acercamos, yo un poco más ansioso de lo que quiero admitir.

—¿Blair, estás bien? —Arah se inclina sobre ella, sujetándola del brazo, pero Blair continúa riéndose por largos minutos hasta que, finalmente, se incorpora y limpia las lágrimas que ha derramado—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Que eres una ilusa, Arah— dice antes de señalarme con un dedo y mi estómago se encoge—. Este "pobre", como lo llamaste, ha tomado el electivo de cocina en la primaria desde que lo conozco. Prepara la mejor Pavlova que he probado en mi vida, en serio.

Como un imbécil, Chase asiente, sin entender que Blair me ha lanzado bajo las llantas del autobús. Observo a Blair, completamente furioso mientras siento la mirada de Arah sobre mi cara. Blair parece no darse cuenta de la estupidez que acaba de hacer.

Finalmente, aparto mis ojos de ella para dirigirlos hacia Arah.

Un millón de emociones se asoman bajo sus irises verdes: enfado, decepción y, finalmente, una tristeza que hace que algo helado me atenace la garganta.

— Y yo que empezaba a pensar que no eras tan idiota como creía. Ya veo que me equivoqué — me suelta. Es tan malo como si decidiera abofetearme. Creo que incluso preferiría que lo hiciera.

La veo entrar en la clase y hablar en voz baja con el profesor. Me siento mientras él le lanza una fugaz mirada a su barriga y asiente. Arah ni siquiera llega a sentarse, sin mirarme, acomoda su bolso y vuelve a salir de la clase.

—¿Señor Greyfox?

Las miradas se posan en mi cuando me levanto, llamando la atención del profesor.

—Iré a ver si Arah está bien— mascullo sin detenerme. Por algún motivo, en lugar de acelerar el paso, espero a que ella gire en la esquina del pasillo. Entonces, cuando está fuera de la vista de todos, la escucho llorar.

Me quedo ahí, paralizado. Sin tener idea de qué hacer. Una parte de mí se muere por alcanzarla y disculparme por haber querido tomarle el pelo con lo del pastel, y hacer que, de alguna forma, ella deje de llorar. La otra, la más fuerte, la que tiene años de práctica, decide que ella está siendo una dramática insufrible.

Permanezco de pie, en medio del pasillo, hasta que los sollozos cesan. Es entonces cuando camino hasta la esquina y la veo subirse en elevador.

Regreso sobre mis pasos, entro al salón en medio de una explicación que no me interesa y me dejo caer en mi asiento.

Blair intenta llamar mi atención, pero la ignoro. Chase me empieza a enviar mensajes. Apago mi teléfono dedicándole una mirada que lo hace hundirse en su asiento.

Las dos horas que dura la clase resultan absolutamente insufribles. Respondo una que otra pregunta que me dirigen, siempre en piloto automático. Si alguien lo nota, no tiene el valor para decírmelo. Cuando la clase acaba, recojo mis cosas y salgo, como un bólido, de salón.

El problema es que Blair tiene la misma idea. Su mano rodea mi brazo y, con una fuerza que me sorprende, me empuja contra la pared.

—¿A dónde vas tan rápido?

—Justo ahora no quiero hablar contigo, Blazetic. Déjame en paz.

Ella parece sorprendida.

—¿Por qué estás molesto?

Resoplo.

—¿Acaso el parche te fundió el cerebro? ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?

—¿Yo?

—Las cosas iban perfectamente bien hasta que decidiste meterte.

Ella frunce el ceño.

—Me he perdido.

—Déjalo, Blair— le digo apartándome.

—No, ahora quiero saber.

—No me presiones, BB.

—¿POR QUÉ TE CUESTA TANTO TRABAJO RECONOCER QUE TE GUSTA? —Me grita.

Me congelo en mi sitio.

—¿Qué?

—Ella lo sabe, tú lo sabes, la mitad de la Academia lo sabe. Pero eres demasiado orgulloso y pretencioso como para…

—¿Vamos a hablar de rasgos de la personalidad que no resultan agradables? Pues bueno ¿por qué tienes que meterte en todo, Blair? —Sé que ni siquiera estoy realmente molesto con ella, sino con la situación actual, pero eso no hace que mi lengua, que ya ha tomado carrerilla, se detenga—. ¿Por qué crees que tienes derecho a opinar en todo? El hecho de que te sientas mal por una vez en tu vida, no te justifica a ser una insufrible y … ¿Estás llorando?

Ella suelta un sollozo.

Demonios. Cantidad de mujeres embarazadas a las que he hecho llorar hoy: dos y contando.

Paso mi peso de un pie al otro, hasta que finalmente suspiro y rodeo sus hombros con un brazo. Blair y yo nos conocemos desde hace más de una década. Si no fuera por Evaki, mi avox, sería mi mejor amiga.

—Mierda. Lo siento, B. Toda esta situación está siendo algo estresante.

—¡Soy una ballena!

—¿Qué?

—Soy una ballena y soy muy, muy infeliz. Y de pronto Arah me llama a primera hora porque resulta que quiere hacerte el desayuno y no suena miserable y ustedes se aparecen como si realmente tuvieran un pequeño milagro entre manos y… ¿DE QUÉ TE RÍES?

—Cálmate, Blair. Son las hormonas. Tu parche estaba roto, así que llevas algo de rezago, pero ya te acostumbrarás.

Ella se pone a llorar con más intensidad, enterrando el rostro en mi camiseta.

Suspiro y veo como Chase se escabulle en el baño, posiblemente dichoso por no tener que soportar este ataque en concreto.

Tomo su bolso y saco su botella púrpura.

—Bebe— le ordeno.

—¿Lo arruiné? —masculla cuando vuelve a respirar con normalidad.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Las cosas entre ustedes.

—Nah… Ya veré como se soluciona. Si las cosas no se arreglan, entonces serán otros veintisiete días muy incómodos.

—Ustedes se ven realmente lindos juntos. Arah parece contenta y tú… también. ¿lo estás?

No le respondo.

—No lo arruines, Row. Los dos son horriblemente obstinados, pero…

—Ya veré como me las arreglo, B. Siempre lo hago.

—¿Por qué le mentiste? Sobre lo de saber cocinar, quiero decir…

—Porque era divertido.

No agrego que, después de eso, cuando ella decidió enseñarme, pasé uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

—Eres un idiota.

—Siempre lo he sido.

—Te quiero, idiota.

—Yo también te quiero, entrometida.

…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espeta en cuanto abro la puerta.

—Vivo aquí.

—Aún te queda otra clase.

—Me la salté.

Tiene los párpados ligeramente hinchados y la nariz roja, como si la hubiera frotado repetidamente mientras lloraba. Me hace sentir un poco incómodo porque sé que, esta vez, ha sido por mi culpa.

—Yo contaba con no tener que soportarte hasta que tuviéramos que ir a nuestra estúpida clase de Organización y Gestión.

—Pues es una lástima tener que echar por tierra tus esperanzas.

—Como si eso fuera novedad— dice mientras pasa una mano sobre el abultado estómago.

Está medio acostada sobre el sofá, con una manta cubriéndole las piernas y un montoncito de pañuelos de papel desperdigados a su alrededor.

—Menos mal que he decidido venir, habrías convertido nuestra casa en un basurero si hubiera decidido ir a mi siguiente clase.

—¿Qué no tenías un record de asistencia perfecta? Anda, no querrás perderte una clase.

—Créeme, puedo permitirme faltar. Además, te he traído algo.

Ella levanta la cabeza, sorprendida y curiosa, muy a pesar suyo.

—¿A mí? — Dice dirigiendo su mirada a la caja, forrada en papel iridiscente, que traigo en una mano—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Esto, es otra de las maravillas que tiene el Cosmic para ofrecer.

Ella deja caer los pies del asiento, pero no se levanta.

—No me interesa.

—Oh, pero estoy seguro de que a Greyfox Uno y Greyfox Dos les va a encantar— digo sentándome sobre la mesita del café para quedar frente a ella. Coloco la caja sobre mis rodillas y la abro, mostrándosela.

—¿Qué es eso? —dice observando las seis esferas, del tamaño del puño de un bebé, que se encuentran en la caja.

—¿Alguna vez has probado las manzanas confitadas?

Ella rueda los ojos.

—Vivía en Oxford, no bajo una roca.

—Esta es la versión del Cosmic de una. No son realmente manzanas, aunque lo parecen. Anda, prueba una.

—No quiero nada que venga de ti, Greyfox.

—Oh, así que ahora vuelvo a ser Greyfox ¿eh? Si no mal recuerdo, esta mañana mientras me manoseabas era "Rowan".

Ella enrojece violentamente.

—¿MANOSEARTE?

—¿Vas a negarlo?

—¡Por supuesto que voy a negarlo! ¿Además de un mentiroso patológico ahora resulta que te falta un tornillo?

Me río.

—Lo lamento— le digo y ella parece sorprenderse—. No debí haberte mentido. Mi plan inicial era hacerte sufrir un poco por obligarme a hacer el pastel pero…

Ella enarca una ceja.

—¿Pero…?

—La primera vez que elegí la cocina como optativa tenía nueve años. Nunca había hecho nada por mí mismo y quería saber que era capaz de hacerlo. La primera vez que hornee galletas para mi madre, ella me dijo que su dieta no le permitía comer carbohidratos ni azúcares— digo rodando los ojos—. Mi padre pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la oficina y dudo mucho que hubiese sido un gran fan de que a su hijo varón le gustara meterse en la cocina— continúo—. Creo que me desencanté un poco con el factor emocional de la cocina después de eso.

—Entonces ¿por qué seguiste con los cursos?

—Porque soy obstinado— admito—. Y porque una vez que me propongo algo, no me detengo. Nunca— ella frunce un poco el ceño, pero no dice nada—. Yo no pierdo. Y rendirme con eso habría sido tan malo como perder.

Ella parece sorprendida.

—¿Por qué me estás contando esto?

—Porque necesito que sepas que, ayer, mientras cocinábamos, volvió a ser divertido. Tú lo hiciste… especial, supongo.

Arah suelta un suspiro.

—Realmente no lo consigo.

—¿El qué?

—Cada que siento que empiezo a conocerte, sales con alguna rareza que lo pone todo de revés. No es justo.

—Si fuera fácil de entender, te aburrirías muy rápido. ¿No crees?

Ella esboza una diminuta sonrisa.

—El problema es que sueltas todo sobre ti a cuenta gotas.

—Bueno, no es como si tu estuvieses muy dispuesta a compartir tampoco.

Sus cejas, de una plata más oscura que su cabello, se enarcan.

—Yo no soy tan complicada.

—Oh, pero claro que lo eres. Dejando de lado el parche y la vena psicótica que parece despertar en ti— le digo y ella me dedica una fea mirada—, eres, por mucho, la persona más complicada que he conocido. Creo que lo haces a propósito.

—¿Para qué no te aburras? —dice con un matiz inconfundible de sarcasmo en la voz.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Soy un poco egocéntrico.

—¿Solo un poco?

—No me presiones— digo frunciendo el ceño.

—Puedes preguntar ¿sabes?

—¿Mmmm?

—Sobre mí. Hay cosas que posiblemente no te voy a contar, pero puedes preguntar, si yo también puedo hacerlo— dice jugueteando con la manta.

—Entonces empieza tú.

—¿Cómo son tus padres?

—He de admitir que no me esperaba esa pregunta— digo mientras me paso la mano por la parte trasera del cuello.

Ella aparta un mechón de cabello, colocándolo detrás de su oreja y se encoje de hombros.

—Me ha llamado la atención lo que has dicho sobre la cocina.

—Bueno, ya sabes a qué se dedican. Mi madre es la Prima Donna de la Ópera de Panem y mi padre es uno de los Ministros de la Presidente Pylos.

—Oí cantar a tu madre en vivo una vez, durante el Año Nuevo, hace unos cuatro o cinco años.

Asiento.

—Y a tu padre lo veo todo el tiempo en la televisión.

—Sí. Le gusta competir con mi madre por la atención.

—¿Cómo son ellos, entonces?

—Mi madre es… cariñosa, supongo. Muy despistada. La mayor parte del tiempo se preocupa más por sí misma que por mi hermana o por mí. Mi padre pasa ocupado todo el tiempo. Es cariñoso con Jess, conmigo no.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque así lo criaron. El cariño está bien para las niñas, los niños tienen que aprender a ser fuertes y no consigues eso con mimos. Mi abuelo es igual.

—¿Y crees que tú serás así?

Alzo la mirada, encontrándome con la suya. El sonrojo en sus mejillas oscurece sus pecas, pero sus ojos verdes no se desvían de los míos.

—No lo creo.

—Explícate.

—Me gustaría pensar que, cuando en serio llegue el momento, si fuera un varón— vaya, esto es bochornoso—. Si fuera un varón me gustaría poder ser un buen padre para él en todo sentido—trago—. Y ahora es tu turno.

Ella se endereza en el sillón.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—No lo sé. Intenta sorprenderme. Cuéntame algo que no le hayas contado nunca a nadie.

—¿Tal y como lo has hecho tú? —adivina ella.

—Pues sí. Es lo justo ¿no?

Ella ríe un poco, luego se pone una mano bajo la barbilla y se lo piensa:

—¿Me harías un favor?

—¿Te estás escaqueando?

—En lo absoluto. Creo que quedará mejor si te lo muestro.

Enarco una ceja, dubitativo.

—Anda. En el tercer cajón de mi mesita de noche hay un cuaderno negro.

—¿El que sacas siempre que crees que nadie te está mirando?

Cuando voltea a verme, alarmada, le sonrío:

—En seguida regreso— digo levantándome.

El librito se encuentra encima de un montón de carpetas y tiene un lápiz de carboncillo metido en medio, marcando la última página que usó. Siento la tentación de ojearlo en la habitación, pero lo mantengo cerrado con ambas manos.

—¡No espíes! — me grita desde la sala.

Regreso sobre mis pasos y se lo entrego.

—Tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie sobre esto— dice cuando me siento al otro lado del sofá.

—Te lo prometo.

—Supongo que estaría bien que empezara con contexto antes de mostrarte ¿no?

—Sí, eso estaría bien.

Ella asiente.

—Cuando tenía ocho años, mi madre decidió que era lo que quería que hiciera por el resto de mi vida: quería que estudiara en Runway— la miro sin comprender—, es la academia de estilismo más prestigiosa de Oxford Walk— agrega a modo de explicación.

—¿Tú una estilista?

Ella frunce los labios:

—¿Por qué te parece difícil de creer?

—Porque sería un absoluto desperdicio de tus capacidades.

Ella parece complacida por mi respuesta.

—Bueno, mi madre no pensaba de esa forma. Para ella, era una buena forma de poder ingresar a un círculo de modas más exclusivo. Runway no admite a nadie por debajo de los quince, así que a partir del momento en que decidió lo que quería para mí, mi madre empezó a contratar tutores que fueran "desarrollando" mis habilidades.

—¿Y te gustaba?

—Al principio, cuando eran ejercicios para desarrollar mi capacidad de diseño, era fantástico. Así fue como aprendí a dibujar. El problema llegó cuando cumplí doce, que se suponía que tenía que empezar a dejar que mi creatividad fluyera y hacer mis propios diseños. El problema es que, aunque sí hice mis propios diseños, lo que salía nunca era ropa.

Ella deja el librito en equilibrio sobre sus rodillas dobladas y se abraza a si misma, pasando sus manos, con los nudillos cubiertos de pecas, por sus brazos desnudos, cubiertos por delicadas filigranas blancas. Un tatuaje tan sutil que apenas si puedes verlo con la luz correcta. Parecen pequeñas cicatrices.

—¿Tatuajes?

Ella asiente.

—Uno tras otro. Página tras página. Tomaba el lápiz y la imagen aparecía en mi cabeza y no se iba hasta que acababa con el diseño.

Ella clava la mirada en el techo, como si estuviera perdida en sus recuerdos:

—La primera vez que sucedió, hice cinco diseños. Recuerdo lo emocionada que estaba— dice con una triste sonrisa— cuando se lo mostré a mamá.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Los hizo pedazos— admite—. Me tomó del brazo y aún recuerdo como ardían sus uñas mientras se enterraban bajo mi piel. Oh… no me mires así. A duras penas podría considerarme una niña maltratada— dice con una sonrisa avergonzada—. De hecho, no recuerdo ninguna otra ocasión en que mi madre me hiciera daño, físicamente, quiero decir.

—Aun así…

—Me prohibió expresamente el seguir con aquellas ideas. Y ¿adivina que pasó entonces?

—Empezaste a dibujar más, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto— repite ella—. Solo que a partir de entonces aprendí a guardar mis secretos. Este es mi cuaderno número trece— dice pasando los dedos sobre la cuerina de la encuadernación.

—No tienes que mostrármelos— le digo, inseguro. Parece tan personal…

—Quiero hacerlo— dice ella, sujetándolo con fuerza—. Solo… ¿me prometes que no te burlarás?

No imagino nada en el mundo que pueda parecerme menos gracioso.

—Te lo prometo— le respondo y ella entonces estira los brazos y me lo entrega.

—Adelante, puedes verlo.

De alguna manera, se siente tan íntimo como si estuviera leyendo su diario. La tapa es pesada y mis dedos se mueven con inseguridad antes de abrirlo. Los dibujos son hermosos. Tienen la misma sencillez elegante que caracteriza a Arah en prácticamente todo. Algunos son formas abstractas que forman bellos patrones. En otros, soy capaz de reconocer las formas: un oso, un lobo con la cabeza levantada, aullando; la curva de las alas de un águila, un zigzag que representa el batir de alas de un colibrí. Mil versiones de los tatuajes que le recorren los brazos…

Es como si, de repente, ella abriera una puerta, mostrándome una parte de su alma.

Llego a la última página. Hay dos dibujos entrelazados. Los grandes ojos de una lechuza, enmarcada con grandes alas blancas y las orejas y la curva de la cola de un zorro.

De alguna forma, resulta desgarrador.

Cuando acabo de verlo, siento el corazón acelerado, como si acabara de correr una maratón.

Siento sus ojos recorriendo mi rostro, midiendo mis reacciones. Cierro el libro, con las manos temblorosas.

—Gracias— es la única palabra que consigo que salga de mi boca.

Ella parece entenderlo.

—De nada— replica con seriedad.

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 17 años**

* * *

Luego de eso nos quedamos en silencio. Él devuelve la mirada a la última hoja de la libreta y yo lo observo pasar los dedos por la página, mirando cada línea como si fuera algo sumamente especial. Me pregunto si se dará cuenta que el zorro tiene que ver con su apellido…

Siento la necesidad de hablar para no hacer ninguna estupidez, como abalanzarme sobre él por ejemplo.

—Entonces estás perdonado —musito, y luego agrego —. Sólo si me preparas la Pavlova de la que habló Blair.

Él levanta la vista de la libreta y arquea una ceja. Sus ojos lucen brillantes, como si estuviera emocionado por lo que vio. Supongo que deben ser un reflejo de los míos.

— Hecho — dice —. Pero no hoy. Tenemos clases en dos horas.

— A ver con que loca idea sale la profesora hoy…

Mi teléfono vibra y encuentro un mensaje de Blair. Contiene una disculpa y luego pregunta si está todo bien, finalizando con una carita llorando. Le contesto y luego devuelvo la mirada a Rowan, que mira el aparato con curiosidad.

— Era Blair. Creo que definitivamente se volvió bipolar.

Él parece algo culpable.

— Es el parche. Aunque todas ustedes están un poco locas si me lo preguntas — añade.

Me río y le tiro un pequeño almohadón. Él lo agarra justo a tiempo, y niega con la cabeza, exasperado. Luego se ríe.

— Entonces, ¿nunca se lo has mostrado a nadie? — dice levantando la libreta —. ¿Ni siquiera a Blair?

Niego con la cabeza y me inclino para tomar la libreta, poniendo cuidado de regresar el carboncillo a su lugar y de no manchar la hoja. La dejo sobre mi regazo antes de hablar.

— Ya te dije que no.

— A ella probablemente le gustarían — musita.

Sonrío. La idea de haber compartido algo tan íntimo como esto con él y de no hacerlo con nadie más no resulta nada desagradable. De hecho parece correcto, hasta natural. Una parte de mí no deja de preguntarse si será por el parche que nos conecta de algún modo u otro, o si será algo más.

— Blair probablemente se emocionaría si se los muestro — concedo —. Diría que son bellísimos y les sacaría fotos, e incluso intentaría convencer a Chase de que se tatúe alguno — digo y él asiente con la cabeza, aunque la idea no parece gustarle demasiado—. Pero serían sólo eso, tatuajes.

— Supongo que tienes razón.

— No me malinterpretes. Blair tiene buen corazón y es una gran amiga.

— Pero es algo superficial. Lo ha sido desde que la conozco.

— ¿Cómo era ella? No la imagino de niña. A ninguno de ustedes, en realidad — digo riendo.

— Era igual que ahora, solo que en versión enana. Era realmente maldita — dice y se ríe cuando recuerda algo —. Solía robarme toda mi ropa cuando nos metíamos en la piscina. La escondía en algún lugar y me hacía correr por ella, aunque luego se la terminaba llevando.

Me río ante la visión de ellos dos pequeños, y de Blair correteando por todos lados con su ropa en las manos.

— Debe haber sido divertido, sobre todo para ella. ¿Y qué hay de Chase y Laertes?

— A Chase lo conocimos a los ocho años, en el colegio. Blair lo persiguió durante una semana para que fuera su amigo. Estaba obsesionada con él. Él no quería saber nada con ella. Cuando lo logró, se volvieron inseparables.

— Son un par de lo más extraño.

Él asiente.

— Y a Laertes lo conocí aquí. No me preguntes cómo, pero de un día para otro él andaba con nosotros sin decir ni una palabra.

— En resumidas cuentas estás rodeado de gente rara — digo y él sonríe —. Cosa extraña para el gran Rowan Greyfox, ¿no?

Él frunce el ceño, y luego esboza una sonrisa petulante.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi grandeza atrae a gente de todo tipo.

Niego con la cabeza, exasperada.

— A algunos nos repele — digo, aunque a estas alturas hasta a mí me suena poco convincente.

— Sí, claro. ¿Y qué hay de ti? — Añade después de un minuto.

— ¿Con qué?

— ¿Amigos? ¿Algo? Además de Blair, claro.

No sé por qué me da la sensación de que la conversación está tomando otro rumbo. Achico los ojos.

— ¿Me estás preguntando si estoy saliendo con alguien? — Digo y él se ruboriza levemente, aunque niega con la cabeza.

— Te estoy preguntando si te relacionas con otras personas además de esa loca — masculla.

Me río. Hay momentos en los que él parece tierno, y no un idiota presumido como siempre pensé. Este es uno de ellos.

— Mi círculo es algo cerrado — digo altivamente y él arquea una ceja —. Diablos, creo que soné como tú.

— Ya. ¿Por qué es tan cerrado?

Niego con la cabeza.

— Creo que son suficientes confesiones por hoy. Otro día te lo contaré.

No es que haya mucho que contar en realidad. De niña no tuve amigos simplemente porque mi madre no lo permitía, pero no es nada especial.

— Todavía tenemos tiempo para ir a clases, prepararé chocolate caliente, ¿quieres?

Él asiente con la cabeza y se levanta. Lo miro extrañada.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Ir a preparar el chocolate?

— Yo dije que lo haría.

— Tú estás embarazada. Ficticiamente — añade después de un segundo —. Deja que yo lo hago.

Niego con la cabeza y me levanto, indignada.

— No estoy inválida — protesto, pero él no me hace caso.

Al final no me queda más remedio que seguirlo a la cocina y sentarme en la mecedora mientras él lo prepara, sin hacer caso de mis protestas.

No es que importe demasiado porque, finalmente, el chocolate está delicioso.

…

— Deberías dejar de comer chocolate.

Niego con la cabeza, mientras el chocolate se deshace en mi boca. Suspiro extasiada.

— No puedo — digo alzando la barra, que ya va por la mitad —. Está demasiado delicioso.

— Ya tomaste dos tazas de chocolate caliente antes de salir — protesta —. Te va a hacer mal.

Le ofrezco un pedazo de la barra pero él la rechaza. Me encojo de hombros. Él no tiene idea, pero en el bolso tengo guardadas tres barras más, por si me da hambre durante la clase. También llevo un paquete de galletas para Blair. Y jugo de piña, por si me da sed.

— No me va a hacer mal — protesto —. En todo caso puedes culpar a Greyfox Uno y Greyfox Dos por eso.

— ¿Desde cuándo los llamas así? — Pregunta sorprendido.

— Tú los llamas así todo el tiempo — digo frunciendo el ceño —. Y es infinitamente mejor que "porotitos" o "lentejitas" o las cosas que se escuchan en los pasillos.

Él se ríe y asiente con la cabeza enérgicamente.

— ¿Has pensado nombres?

— No — digo aunque algunos dan vueltas por mi cabeza —. ¿Tú?

— Tampoco.

— No importa, en algún momento habrá que nombrarlos.

— Greyfox uno y Greyfox dos son buenos nombres.

— Sí, claro — digo rodando los ojos —. Si fueran reales te odiarían de por vida por eso. Y me odiarían a mí también, por haberte dejado nombrarlos así.

Me ruborizo cuando noto lo que acabo de decir, pero afortunadamente él no dice nada. Me concentro en mi barra de chocolate hasta que llegamos al aula. Por suerte Blair y Chase entran justo detrás de nosotros, dándome una excusa para alejarme de él.

Un par de filas más atrás veo a Bliss, con el cabello verde trenzado en un extraño peinado chillándole a Laertes, que simplemente mira hacia otro lado. Ella lo mira con odio cuando él se levanta ignorándola olímpicamente y se va a sentar con Rowan y Chase.

Blair deja sus cosas al lado de Chase pero viene a sentarse a mi lado, dejando a su marido ficticio con sus amigos. Cuando ella se sienta, rebusco en mi bolso hasta dar con el paquete de galletas. Se lo tiendo a Blair, que me mira asombrada.

— ¿No estás enojada conmigo? — Pregunta con incredulidad.

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

— ¿Por qué me burlé de ti y te eché en cara que Rowan sí sabía cocinar?

Me inclino y saco el paquete de sus manos, para abrirlo y sacar una galleta. Tomo un par más antes de devolvérselo.

— Me dijiste la verdad — digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

— Pude haberlo hecho de mejor modo supongo.

— Supongo que tienes razón. Igual te perdono si me dejas robarte galletas.

Blair se ríe y aleja el paquete de mí. Intento alcanzarlo, pero lo pone en el otro extremo de la mesa, fuera de mi alcance.

— ¿Para eso me las regalaste? — Dice riendo —. En todo caso lamento haber arruinado las cosas entre ustedes.

— No arruinaste nada — digo y ella arquea una ceja —. Porque no hay nada.

Blair me apunta con un dedo acusadoramente.

— ¡Oh vamos! No vas a seguir negándome que no hay nada después de cómo te pusiste con lo del pastel Arah. O de cómo se puso él cuando tú te fuiste — dice inclinándose para hablar en susurros.

— Sí voy a hacerlo — respondo obstinadamente —. No hay nada. Nada de nada.

Ella se inclina más hasta que nuestros rostros quedan frente a frente.

— ¿Me vas a decir que no has cambiado de opinión ni siquiera un poquito respecto a él? ¿Ni un poquito así? — Pregunta juntando el dedo índice y pulgar.

Aparto la vista sintiendo como mi rostro se ruboriza.

— No es tan malo ni insoportable como pensé — respondo esquivamente —. Pero nada más. ¿Contenta?

Ella asiente con la cabeza, levemente satisfecha.

— En un mes veremos qué opinas — dice dando por zanjado el asunto.

La ignoro y ella regresa a su sitio cuando llega la profesora, no sin antes sonreírme confiadamente de nuevo. Resoplo y Rowan me mira con curiosidad, aunque no dice nada.

— ¿Cómo van las familias? — Pregunta la profesora con entusiasmo. Nadie responde —. No es fácil, ¿verdad? — Varios asentimos con la cabeza —. Bueno, para relajarnos un poco y como ya llega el fin de semana haremos algo divertido.

Varios murmuran un poco más entusiasmados. Yo espero. Teniendo en cuenta que nos han puesto barrigas falsas y parches para enloquecernos dudo un poco del concepto de diversión de la profesora.

— Haremos un pequeño experimento que de paso ayudará a los chicos que estudian sociología también aquí en Capitolium Square. Su última tarea, y luego tendrán el fin de semana libre, será realizar una videollamada a sus padres y decirles que serán madres o padres. Deberán sostenerlo durante al menos diez minutos, luego podrán explicarles que se trata de un proyecto. ¿A qué no será divertido? — Finaliza sonriendo como si se tratase de una gran idea.

Dirijo la vista a Rowan, completamente horrorizada, y él me devuelve la misma mirada.

No. Claramente no será divertido.

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 17 años**

* * *

He dejado mi computadora sobre la mesa de nuestro comedor, encendida, pero ninguno de los dos se ha atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima.

Nos sentamos en silencio, en dos sillas, uno junto al otro. Tan cerca que siento el calor manando del cuerpo de Arah.

—¿Crees que en la Sala de Profesores se sienten todas las tardes a planificar nuevas formas de torturarnos?

Arah deja de morder su pulgar y voltea a verme:

—¿Qué?

—En serio, me parece que este proyecto no estaba particularmente bien planificado en un principio, de otra forma nos habrían dado las etapas desde un principio. Eso me lleva a pensar que, conforme van viéndonos evolucionando, encuentran nuevas formas de complicar las cosas.

—Y luego está el hecho de que siempre creen que es "divertido". ¿Sabes que no es divertido? El embarazo adolescente— se queja ella.

—Ni sostener esto por diez minutos— bufo.

—Y respaldar la llamada en video e incluir el reporte, no nos olvidemos de esa parte— se une ella.

Es bueno que, al menos, los dos pensemos igual con respecto a todo esto.

—Bien ¿quién irá primero?

—Tú— responde ella automáticamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque así veré los errores que cometas y podré tomarlos en cuenta para llamar a Emma.

—¿Emma?

—Mi madre— dice rodando los ojos.

—En ese caso mejor llamamos primero a tu madre.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque estoy seguro de que el mío intentará matarme en cuanto se entere.

Ella saca la tableta de su bolso e inicia la aplicación de la moneda.

—¿Sello o cruz? —pregunto.

—Esta vez me pido el sello— dice mientras hace que la moneda empiece a girar—. Después de todo por eso me ganaste la últi… Tienes que estar bromeando.

Me río cuando veo que ha salido cruz.

—Marca— le ordeno acercando la computadora a ella.

La veo mientras despliega el menú numérico, introduciendo el número de su madre. Los dos nos sentamos frente a la cámara.

—Con algo de suerte no estará… —murmura mientras tres puntos aparecen y desaparecen en la pantalla, al ritmo del tono de llamada.

—¿Hola?

—Demonios— masculla ella mientras yo pulso el botón de grabar y un pequeño contador de tiempo aparece sobre la esquina. Tres segundos y contando.

—¿Arah? ¿Qué te he dicho sobre andar maldiciendo?

A mi lado, Arah suspira.

—Hola Em… mamá.

—Es toda una novedad que me estés llamando. La mayor parte del tiempo me parece que crees que te desarrollaron en un laboratorio o algo así.

Emma no se parece en nada a Arah. Tiene el cabello rubio, aunque no parece ser su color natural, corto y bien estilizado. Es difícil determinar su edad y si la imagen de la cámara es confiable, resulta evidente que ha abusado de los procedimientos para eliminar las arrugas, con resultados algo discutibles. Sin embargo, está vestida con buen gusto, trae puesto un traje hecho a medida de color negro carbón.

—Vale. Lo siento. He estado algo ocupada.

—¿Quién está contigo? —Dice entornando los ojos, como si reparara en mí por primera vez.

Arah se aclara la garganta, pero me le adelanto:

—Buenas tardes, señora Ranghild. Mi nombre es Rowan Greyfox.

—Soy Ross, Emma Ross— me corrige ella—. Dejé el apellido de mi marido cuando me divorcié— aclara como si fuera algo muy importante—. Greyfox— repite ella unos segundos más tarde—. ¿Greyfox como el ministro?

A mi lado, Arah resopla.

—Mi padre— digo yo, sin agregar nada más.

Ella enarca las cejas, sus ojos se centran en el lado de la pantalla en el que, supongo, me ve a mí. Su mirada se desvía un poco, como si estuviera haciendo otra cosa.

—¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? —Pregunta unos segundos después.

—Rowan— repito, algo confundido.

Arah bloquea nuestro micrófono con un clic y se queja rápidamente por lo bajo.

—Oh Dios… no puedo creer que esté haciendo eso.

—¿Eso?

—Estoy segura de que te está buscando en la red.

—¿A mí? Pero ni siquiera lo sabe aún— digo casi sin mover los labios, solo en caso de que Emma devuelva su mirada a la pantalla.

—Voy a matarla— sisea Arah cuando su madre devuelve su atención a nosotros.

—Rowaaaan— canturrea la madre de Arah recordándome, por un momento horrible y desconcertante, a Bliss—. No sabía que mi hija tenía amigos tan influyentes.

Arah rueda los ojos mientras yo me encojo de hombros y le doy a Emma una sonrisa ensayada.

—Es parte de las relaciones que se establecen en la Academia. Compartes con personas de todo tipo.

—Claro, claro…

—Lo cierto, madre— empieza Arah, sobresaltándome cuando su mano se deja caer sobre la mía, hasta ahora apoyada en la mesa. Veo a Emma seguir el movimiento con los ojos—, es que Rowan no es sólo mi amigo.

Oh… aquí viene. Reviso el contador, ya llevamos cinco minutos. Podemos hacerlo.

La mano de Arah tiembla ligeramente y, de algún modo, me encuentro a mí mismo girando la muñeca, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Ella abre ligeramente sus ojos verdes, pero mantiene la mirada en la pantalla, observando a su madre. Intento concentrarme en la tarea que tenemos entre manos y no en el inexplicable y agradable cosquilleo que parece manar de la mano que sujeta la suya hacia el resto de mi cuerpo.

—Madre, lo cierto es que Rowan y yo tenemos algo importante que decirte. ¿Estás sentada?

Emma parpadea y aparta su cuidado flequillo con estilizados dedos, cubiertos de anillos con gemas de colores.

El rostro de Emma parece iluminarse:

—¿Estás saliendo con Rowan Greyfox, Arah? —Intento que la forma en que ella pronuncia mi apellido, como si fuese una valiosa marca, no me moleste.

—Algo así— dice ella—. En serio, ¿estás sentada?

Emma traga y luego sonríe.

—Si lo que estás planeando es decirme que están pensando en comprometerse, sabes que no tengo ningún problema— dice radiante—. Ya te había dicho que la Academia sería una buena idea siempre y cuando nos consiguiera la posición que nos merecemos.

—¿Qué? —no sé cuál de los dos es el que escupe la pregunta, pero en todo caso me molesta el hecho de que esta mujer pretenda usarla a ella para escalar socialmente.

—No se trata de eso, madre— dice Arah, con el rostro encendido.

Emma parece decepcionada.

—Oh… una lástima. Además de venir de una buena familia, es un chico muy atractivo— dice como si yo no estuviera a diez centímetros de su hija, viéndola a través de la pantalla.

—¡Estoy viviendo con Rowan y estamos esperando un bebé! —suelta Arah de repente, sujetando mi mano con tanta fuerza que doy un respingo.

Silencio.

Observo rápidamente el contador. Casi ocho minutos. Dos más y habremos cumplido con la mitad de la asignación.

Vamos, Emma. Di algo… Por un momento, creo que la llamada se ha desconectado, pues Emma prácticamente no se mueve.

—¿Señora Ross?

—Un bebé— repite ella.

—Dos, en realidad. Según el último ultrasonido —casi me atraganto con la mentira—, resultaron ser dos. Aún no sabemos los géneros.

—Un bebé Greyfox.

Arah parece irritada.

—El punto es— dice ella—, que estoy embarazada. Rowan y yo estamos esperando un bebé— sentencia ella. Vuelvo a ser "Rowan". Interesante.

Nueve minutos…

Emma parece como si acabara de ganar la lotería. La veo, sin entender, mientras la cara de Arah va pasando del rosa bebé al rojo bermellón.

—¡Es fantástico, Arah!

Espera ¿qué?

—¡Le has echado el lazo a un Greyfox! ¡Un Greyfox! Y no a cualquier Greyfox, ¡el hijo de Drusilla Lightscale! ¿Tienes idea de lo fantástico que es esto? Ya sabía yo que algo tenías que haber heredado de mí. ¡Un Greyfox!

Nueve minutos, treinta y dos segundos.

Arah sujeta mi mano con tanta fuerza que empiezo a perder sensibilidad en los dedos.

—Van a casarse, por supuesto. Y los niños llevarán su apellido.

—¿Qué?

—Es mucho mejor que el tuyo, nena. ¡Dos niños! ¿Te imaginas todo lo que podemos conseguir?

De nuevo, ella no parece siquiera verme dentro de la pantalla.

Los ojos de Arah se dirigen al contador. Faltan solo doce segundos.

—¡Y podrán vivir en Venice Avenue! Tal vez hasta en Capitulium Square... Mis nietos viviendo como pequeños príncipes…

Arah no responde nada, su pecho sube y baja rápidamente y yo no entiendo cómo es que Emma no ve cómo está perturbando a su hija. Arah mantiene su mirada en el reloj, viendo cómo avanzan los últimos segundos. En cuanto el marcador marca los diez minutos exactos, ella toma aire:

—Es un maldito proyecto escolar. Rowan y yo somos compañeros de equipo y teníamos una estúpida asignación. No estoy embarazada y Rowan no me ha tocado ¡nunca! Sin embargo, esto me sirve de experiencia. Si algún día resulta que estoy embarazada no te lo diré. Adiós mamá. Te llamaré el próximo año. Tal vez…

Y con un rápido clic, le cuelga.

Arah se levanta, toma uno de los cojines del sofá, lo apoya contra su cara y ahoga un grito que se ve interrumpido por el sonido de una llamada entrante en mi computadora.

"EMMA ROSS"

Ambos contemplamos la computadora, sin contestar ni rechazar la llamada hasta que ésta se finaliza. Suspiro, aliviado, hasta que una nueva llamada empieza a sonar. Le doy una rápida mirada a Arah, que tiene el rostro muy rojo. Sin decir una palabra, estiro la mano y bajo la tapa de la computadora, poniéndola a hibernar y evitando futuras llamadas.

Arah se aferra al almohadón, presionándolo contra su pecho.

—¿Estás bien?

—No.

Me levanto, saco una botella de agua del refrigerador, la sujeto por los hombros y la hago sentarse en el sofá. Desenrosco la tapa de la botella y rozo sus labios con la boquilla. Ella bebe un trago y luego otro, hasta que finalmente toma la botella de mis manos y empieza a beber por si misma.

—Está bien, adelante.

—¿Con qué?

—Búrlate, has tus comentarios sabelotodo. Estoy preparada.

—No tengo ninguno.

—Claro que los tienes. Siempre los tienes.

—Esta vez no.

—¿No? ¿Nada de burlas porque al parecer mi madre es igual de cabeza hueca que Bliss Allen o…? —levanta la mirada, como esperando a que yo continúe por ella. La observo sin parpadear—. Ese tiene que haber sido el momento más humillante de mi vida.

—¿En serio? ¿No en el restaurante cuando ni siquiera podías sostener tu propio cabello fuera del camino?

—Cállate, Rowan— "Rowan", por algún motivo, por más veces que ella me llame así, el sonido de mi nombre en sus labios produce cosas raras en mi estómago.

—Todos nos sentimos avergonzados por nuestros padres en algún momento— sentencio yo.

—Mi madre saca honores en esa área.

—No ha ido tan mal. Al menos se puso contenta. Estoy seguro de que no tendremos esa suerte con mi padre.

—Se ha puesto contenta porque es una… —ella sacude la cabeza, haciendo que la goma que sostiene su coleta deje escapar algunos mechones. Sin pensar, estiro el brazo y la retiro por completo, haciendo que sus ondas caigan con suavidad hasta rozar sus hombros.

—Te queda mejor el cabello suelto— le digo mientras jugueteo con la goma de color negro. Ella toma aire, pero no llega a decirme nada.

—Todo esto sería más sencillo si fueras el mismo imbécil de siempre.

Levanto la mirada.

—¿Cómo haría eso más fácil las cosas?

—Porque entonces yo podría gritarte.

—Me estás gritando— le recuerdo.

—Podría gritarte _de verdad_ — dice ella.

—Puedes gritarme si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—Ese no es el punto. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente ser un idiota? Las cosas eran más fáciles cuando eras simplemente el idiota de Greyfox.

—Sigo siendo la misma persona.

—No— dice ella—. No lo eres.

…

—¿Por qué vas a llamar a tu padre en lugar de a tu madre?

—Porque se supone que la asignación tiene que ser difícil— le respondo yo—. Y si llamara a mi madre, posiblemente ni siquiera me prestaría atención.

—¿Crees que tu padre realmente se enfade?

—No se enfadará contigo— la tranquilizo—. Pero dudo mucho que, en el gran esquema de las cosas, él se sienta feliz con un embarazo adolescente.

—Sólo mi madre puede ser tan… — ella respira hondo—. Olvídalo. Hagámoslo. ¿Necesitas que haga algo en especial?

—Yo me encargo— le digo mientras despliego el teclado numérico y busco el teléfono de mi padre en la agenda de mi celular.

—¿No te sabes el número de tus padres?

—No. No suelo llamarlos mucho— digo mientras digito el número—. La mayor parte del tiempo es mi madre quien me llama a mí, cuando lo recuerda.

—No entiendo por qué haces eso— dice ella, un segundo antes de que yo presione el botón de llamar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Es evidente que adoras a tu madre. No entiendo porque siempre intentas restarle importancia.

—Yo no he dicho que no quiera a mi madre. Pero no es particularmente maternal. No fue ella quien me crió, aunque ella quiera pensar que sí.

—Entonces es eso ¿eres un niño resentido?

Suelto una risita desdeñosa.

—Tuve todo lo que cualquier niño pudiera querer.

—Excepto una madre cariñosa.

—Mi madre es cariñosa. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, ella no estaba ahí.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Estaba ahí en los momentos buenos— digo con un encogimiento de hombros—. ¿Hacemos la llamada?

Ella parece querer replicar algo, pero decide no presionarme y asiente.

—Despacho del señor Tristán Greyfox, Ministro de Defensa. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? — la voz es tranquila y eficiente.

—Kara, soy Rowan. Necesito hablar con mi padre.

—El señor Greyfox se encuentra en una reunión, Rowan. ¿Es importante?

Arah niega con la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí. Dile que es importante.

—Enseguida.

Pasa un minuto entero hasta que la pantalla se enciende. Mi padre está sentado en su escritorio, el nudo de su corbata está flojo y el cuello de su camisa se encuentra algo arrugado. Sin embargo, él tiene los hombros tensos.

—¿Sucede algo?

A diferencia de Emma, mi padre lo primero que hace es notar a Arah, sentada a mi lado.

—Hola a ti también, papá.

—¿Ese es Rowan?

Abro los ojos, sorprendido por la segunda voz al otro lado de la conexión.

—¡Rowan!

El rostro de mi madre abarca la mayor parte de la pantalla cuando ella se inclina sobre el computador para saludar. Trae un sombrero negro de ala ancha, ladeado sobre el rostro y el tipo de maquillaje que hace que, ahora que roza los cuarentas, siga siendo una de las musas de un montón de artistas y diseñadores.

—¿Quién está contigo? —pregunta papá.

—¡Tienes buen aspecto! —dice mi madre al mismo tiempo—. ¿Has subido de peso? ¡Ya sé! Estás practicando meditación cómo te dije que hicieras. ¡Te ves fantástico, hijo!

—Rowan —La voz de mi padre se alza por encima de la de mamá—. ¿Quién está contigo?

—Ella es Arah Ranghild— empiezo las presentaciones—. Arah y yo nos conocimos a principio de año. Es mi compañera en la Academia. Arah, ellos son Tristán Greyfox y Drusilla Lightscale, mis padres.

—¿Esas son pecas?

Arah parpadea, confundida, antes de responder.

—Sí, señora.

—Oh, no me digas señora. Drusilla está bien. ¡Me gustan tus pecas! Cuando íbamos de compras para Navidad, Rowan solía elegir muñecas con pecas para su hermanita. A Jessie nunca le gustaban, pero Rowan y yo…

—Tengo algo importantes que decirles, mamá, papá— interrumpo yo.

Mi padre frunce el ceño.

—¿Estás metido en un lío? ¿Has hecho algo malo? ¿Debería llamar a los abogados?

—No, padre. La reputación de la familia se encuentra perfectamente a salvo— suelto entre dientes, ganándome una mirada enfadada de mi padre.

—No uses ese tono conmigo, Rowan. Sabes perfectamente que es mi obligación velar por el bienestar de esta familia.

—Lo sé— respondo con sequedad.

—¿Qué tienes que contarnos, cariño? —intenta suavizar las cosas mi madre.

Echo una ojeada al contador. Seis minutos.

—Arah está embarazada— decido retirar la bandita de golpe—. Y yo soy el padre— agrego, solo para asegurarme de que entienden las implicaciones.

Arah voltea a verme sorprendida mientras veo como el rostro de mi padre se drena de todo color.

—¿Un bebé? —mi madre parece sorprendida.

—Dos. Serán mellizos— intenta ayudar Arah, luciendo avergonzada.

—Oooooooh— canturrea mi madre con su voz de soprano—. ¡Dos bebés! Rowan, eso es…

—Terrible— y a pesar de ser solo un susurro, la voz de mi padre tiene la capacidad de ponernos a los tres alerta—. Rowan, ¿estás seguro de que eres el padre?

Siento mi sangre calentarse.

Arah se pone pálida a mi lado y, en un acto reflejo, mi mano busca la suya.

—Completamente— respondo con calma.

Mi padre no da muestras de haber registrado mi respuesta. Se dirige a Arah:

—¿Qué quieres, muchacha?

—¿Disculpe?

—Asumo que, siendo estudiante de la Academia, o eres de una familia influyente o eres inteligente. Tu apellido no me suena de nada, así que asumo que perteneces al segundo grupo.

—Padre…

—Por lo tanto, siendo así de inteligente, dudo mucho que te hayas embarazado "por accidente".

—Padre— vuelvo a llamarlo, esta vez con más fuerza.

—Siguiendo esa lógica, quieres _algo._ Así que ¿qué será? ¿Efectivo? ¿Terrenos? ¿Bonos?

Arah cuadra su mandíbula y desliza su mirada por la pantalla. Casi once minutos, ya sostuvimos la farsa lo suficiente y veo, en su mirada, que ella está a punto de decirle la verdad a mi padre. Sujeto su mano con más fuerza, haciendo que ella, en lugar de decir algo, se voltee para mirarme.

—Me temo que me has malentendido, padre— empiezo a hablar—. No te llamo para pedirte consejo ni permiso. No necesito tu ayuda, ni tu dinero, ni tus habilidades para "sofocar" la situación potencialmente complicada.

—Rowan… —empieza él, sujetándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

—Tampoco necesito que te alegres por mí. Pero quiero dejarte algo muy en claro: esta es la primera y la última vez que le hablas a ella de esa forma. No tienes ningún derecho a menospreciarla ni a sugerir que es una cazafortunas ni lo que sea que estés pensando.

—Rowan tu padre no…

—Te llamaré luego, mamá— digo antes de colgar.

La pantalla se va a negro y permanece así por unos segundos, conmigo contemplándola con el ceño fruncido.

Enseguida, la pantalla se ilumina, con una llamada entrante de mi padre. Cierro la computadora de un manotazo.

Permanecemos en silencio por unos segundos.

—Ni siquiera les has dicho que era mentira— dice Arah en voz baja.

—Lo sé.

—Debiste decirles.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Rowan yo…

—¿Qué quieres cenar?

—¿Eh?

—Quiero cenar fuera ¿qué quieres comer?

Ella me observa con confusión por unos segundos antes de asentir:

—Lo que tú quieras estará bien.

* * *

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Aquí E y Cora con un capítulo larguísimo, pero para nosotras, uno de los mejores. Nuestros chicos han avanzado un montón y nosotras no podemos estar más felices por ello. Esperamos que a ustedes también les guste y nos dejen un poco de cariño con los reviews :)**

 **Muchísimas gracias a Twilli, Imagine, Camille, Freyja, Simun, Doremi, Digitol, Roja y Victoria por los reviews. Estamos super felices de que les esté gustando la historia y más aun con aquellas que no conocían a Rowan y a Arah y se animaron a leer. Muchísimas gracias, en serio.**

 **Esperamos que les guste el capítulo, no duden en dejarnos sus comentarios.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Saludos, Cora y E.**


	4. Cómo decorar la habitación de tu bebé I

**Disclaimer: Panem es propiedad de Suzanne Collins con su trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre, Rowan y Arah son personajes originales de Elenear28 y Coraline T, respectivamente.**

 **Regalo para Wenyaz ¡felicidades!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Cómo decorar la habitación de tus bebés – Parte uno**

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 17 años**

* * *

— ¿No vas a comer?

Observo mi plato, prácticamente intacto, con los cubiertos apoyados a un costado y luego dirijo la vista al suyo, que permanece tal y como lo han servido también. Ni siquiera se ha molestado en mover los cubiertos para fingir que come.

— ¿Y tú? — Pregunto levantando la vista, encontrando sus ojos azules todavía turbados y una expresión seria en su cara.

Él niega con la cabeza.

— Se me fue el apetito.

— A mí también, supongo — digo mirando el plato de pastas, que bien podrían haber sido cartón y yo no lo hubiera notado.

Nos quedamos en silencio, de nuevo. Después de las conversaciones totalmente desastrosas con nuestros padres no hemos hablado demasiado, salvo para decidir dónde iríamos a comer. El camino hasta el restaurante fue silencioso, tanto que resultaba incómodo.

Las palabras de Emma todavía resuenan en mis oídos, mezcladas con las del ministro Greyfox. _"Le has echado el lazo a un Greyfox. Y no a cualquier Greyfox, ¡el hijo de Drusilla Lightscale!". "Siguiendo esa lógica, quieres algo. Así que, ¿qué será? ¿Efectivo? ¿Terrenos? ¿Bonos?"._ Meneo la cabeza cuando siento que mis ojos empiezan a picar. Pocas veces las palabras de Emma me han afectado tanto, estoy acostumbrada a ignorarla cuando comienza con sus idioteces. Pero esta vez no me involucraba a mí solamente.

Me aclaro la garganta, aunque cuando hablo la voz me sale temblorosa.

— Lo siento.

Rowan levanta la vista de su plato y por un momento abandona su mirada seria para mirarme con curiosidad. Luego parece recordar que está enojado y vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por el momento desastroso que Emma nos hizo pasar — digo y, aunque siento la tentación de añadir a su padre en la ecuación, me aguanto y no lo hago.

— No fue tu culpa — replica —. Y tu madre solamente fue la punta del iceberg. En todo caso yo debería ser quien se disculpe.

— Tampoco es tu culpa ― replico ―. Gente como Emma hace que exista gente como tu padre y viceversa.

Él asiente y su semblante se relaja un poco. Me armo de valor para decir lo que me viene atormentando desde que él finalizó la videollamada con sus padres.

— No creas lo que ellos dijeron. Yo… yo no soy como ella y no me gustaría que…

— Arah — él me interrumpe enojado y yo me encojo en mi asiento, sintiéndome como una niña pequeña a punto de ser regañada.

— Lo siento, no…

— Arah, simplemente cállate.

Cierro la boca, acongojada. Ni siquiera estoy segura de qué es lo que quería decir. Él me lanza una mirada severa pero luego menea la cabeza, como si se estuviera debatiendo entre lucir disgustado o divertido. Cuando esboza una pequeña sonrisa arqueo una ceja, aunque en el fondo me siento aliviada.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? — Espeto.

— ¿Eres consciente de que todo esto es puro teatro? La elección de parejas fue por sorteo, tú no estuviste involucrada en ello.

Asiento con la cabeza.

— Sí, pero…

— A estas alturas mi padre — dice con disgusto — ya habrá llamado a la Academia y le habrán dicho que se trata de un proyecto. Es probable que mi madre llame para disculparse en su nombre en cualquier momento, como suele hacer cuando él se comporta como un idiota.

— Ya, pero… — tomo aire y suelto las palabras todas juntas —. Cuando esto termine, me gustaría que, aunque sea, podamos saludarnos por los pasillos y que no creas que es por interés.

Me ruborizo cuando él me mira como si no me creyera del todo. Ni yo misma lo hago. Sería extraño retornar a un punto anterior, donde ni siquiera nos hablábamos salvo cuando era estrictamente necesario hacerlo.

Él se cruza de brazos y levanta una ceja. Casi puedo ver la sonrisa petulante comenzando a extenderse por su rostro.

— Te quejas de que yo complico las cosas, pero tú eres tan cambiante que a veces me desconciertas— parece pensárselo mejor—. Bah, en realidad todo el tiempo lo haces.

Frunzo el ceño al tiempo que siento mi rostro arder.

— ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente aceptar mis disculpas por la estupidez de mi madre y ya? — Pregunto enojada.

— ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente admitir que no me odias tanto como dices y ya? — Pregunta usando el mismo tono.

— Porque te odio cuando haces estas cosas — replico enfurruñada y me cruzo de brazos —. Eres un idiota.

Enojada, tomo el tenedor, enrollo un poco de pasta y me lo llevo a la boca. Está helado. De todas formas me obligo a masticarlo, ante su atenta mirada. Él suspira.

— Deja ya eso.

— No quiero.

— Está frío — intenta razonar conmigo, pero estoy tan molesta que no le hago caso, y me llevo otro bocado a la boca.

— No me importa.

Él niega con la cabeza, resignado. Ya no parece tan divertido como antes. Bien.

— Deja que al menos pidamos otra cosa. O podemos ir a otro lado, pero no comas eso frío.

— No.

— No seas testaruda Arah.

Me estremezco cuando él dice mi nombre con voz grave. De todas formas no pienso ceder. Me concentro en el plato frío de spaghetti, como si fuera algo delicioso y no una masa de pasta fría. Voy por el tercer bocado cuando su mano toma mi brazo, haciendo que el tenedor quede a mitad de camino.

— Ya. Basta — dice bajando mi brazo hasta que el tenedor regresa a la mesa —. No voy a pensar que es por interés cuando andes tras de mí al finalizar el proyecto — dice con tono jocoso.

Me suelto de su agarre y suelto un chillido, indignada. Varias personas se voltean a vernos con curiosidad.

— ¡Eres un idiota!

— Y eso no te molesta tanto como dices.

— ¡Claro que sí!

— No.

— Sí.

— No — dice y luego le hace una seña al mozo —. Ahora deja de gritar y vamos a otro lado, que nos van a echar por espantar a los clientes.

— Tú los espantas — digo cruzándome de brazos.

— Ya, sí — dice levantándose. Rodea la mesa y me tiende una mano para que haga lo mismo. Lo ignoro y empiezo a caminar hacia la salida —. Ya que te gusta comer cosas frías, ¿quieres un helado?

Le frunzo el ceño pero al final termino siguiéndolo camino a la heladería, donde me pido el helado más grande y costoso que encuentro en la carta. Él se ríe de ello y yo le saco la lengua en respuesta.

Me paso el camino de regreso a casa enfurruñada, aunque con el alivio de que las cosas han regresado a la normalidad entre nosotros. Si es que esto se puede llamar normal.

.

Mi teléfono vibra tres veces. Lo ignoro por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente la curiosidad termina venciendo y me acerco a él. Sumados a los cientos de mensajes que Emma ha dejado desde la desastrosa videollamada, ahora se encuentran tres mensajes de Blair:

" _Estamos yendo."_

" _Espero que tengas galletas, porque no creo que alcancen las mías."_

" _Esto te va a gustar tan poco como a mí."_

Empiezo a teclear una respuesta preguntándole qué significa el último mensaje cuando suena el timbre. Escucho los pasos de Rowan dirigiéndose a la puerta y luego los murmullos de saludos. La voz alegre de Blair, la voz grave y levemente burlona de Chase y la voz seria de Laertes. Y una voz chillona que explica perfectamente el último mensaje de Blair.

Camino hasta la sala y encuentro cinco pares de ojos mirándome con curiosidad. Bliss me lanza una mirada despectiva y se concentra en girar la cabeza, examinando todo con ojo crítico. Me acerco a Blair y ni siquiera me molesto en murmurar.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Blair le dirige una mirada enojada a Laertes, que le devuelve una mirada culposa. No debería enojarme con él, después de todo él no tiene la culpa de tener tan mala suerte, pero la presencia de Bliss en mi casa no es bienvenida, ni lo sería en un millón de años.

— ¿Adivina — masculla Blair con sarcasmo —quién dijo que no perdería la oportunidad de conocer la casa de _Row-Row_ aunque tuviera que estar acompañada de estos perdedores?

Meneo la cabeza, disgustada.

— Ni siquiera es su casa.

— Intenta explicárselo a la cabeza hueca esa — dice mirando a Bliss examinar un montón de mantas con gesto de asco. Laertes ha aprovechado el minuto en que ella se distrajo para irse a la cocina detrás de Rowan y Chase —. ¿Qué tal la asignación de llamar a sus padres?

Dirijo la vista a la mesa, donde la computadora todavía permanece cerrada desde el día de las videollamadas.

— Un desastre total. Nuestros padres compitieron por ver quién nos ridiculizaba más. ¿Ustedes?

Blair se ríe alegremente.

— Fue divertido. Con mi madre estuvimos casi media hora hablando. Le dio un ataque de risa y no nos creía. Habían pasado los diez minutos y seguía sin creernos; decía que seguro era una apuesta. Cuando después de media hora se lo creyó y pudimos decirle la verdad se echó a llorar de la risa.

— ¿Y la familia de Chase?

— Su madre se emocionó tanto que, cuando le dijimos la verdad, se puso a llorar de disgusto.

— ¿En serio? ¡Que afortunados! ¿Han mejorado las cosas con él?

Blair se encoje de hombros y luego saca de su bolso un paquete de galletas. Se dedica a mordisquear una hasta que nota mi mirada insistente sobre ella.

— No me mires así — masculla como una niña pequeña siendo regañada —. Hemos mejorado… un poco.

Levanto una ceja.

—¿Qué significa un poco?

— Pues… Básicamente establecimos que podemos ignorarnos mutuamente cuando estamos comenzando a molestarnos el uno al otro. Así que…

— ¿Prácticamente no se hablan? — Pregunto con incredulidad.

Blair asiente con la cabeza y su mirada se torna acuosa. Suelto un suspiro.

— Blair, ustedes son amigos de toda la vida. Es tu mejor amigo. No puedes dejar que un estúpido proyecto los separe de esa forma.

— Tú lo dices porque te está yendo bien con esto — masculla —. Rowan y tú no se conocen. Probablemente esta sea la peor circunstancia bajo la que pudieron hacerlo así que, cuando todo termine, encontrarán fácil convivir en situaciones normales.

— Lo que dices no tiene sentido Blair. Chase y tú se conocen de toda la vida prácticamente, han pasado miles de cosas juntos — digo y ella asiente con la cabeza —. ¿Por qué no pueden tomarlo como otra aventura más, como las miles que tuvieron juntos?

— Ninguno de los dos quería esto — murmura obstinadamente —. Ni lo quiere en un futuro.

Intento no rodar los ojos. Cuando Blair se pone en modo dramático no hay como hacerle cambiar de opinión.

— Nadie quería esto Blair, es un estúpido proyecto — respondo cansinamente —. ¿O crees que a mí me causó gracia que mi madre tratara a Rowan como un trofeo o que su padre me tratara como una interesada?

Ella levanta los ojos y me mira con curiosidad. Aprovecho para darle una última dosis de sentido común.

— Es sólo un mes. Sobrevive a esto y podrán volver a su amistad de siempre. O arregla las cosas y podrán disfrutar un poco de esta locura. No seas idiota.

Blair entrecierra los ojos.

— Tú lo estás disfrutando, ¿verdad?

Varias imágenes pasan por mi mente, algunas menos agradables que otras. Mirar una película mala con Rowan al lado, terminar vomitando en una cafetería después de haber pedido un desayuno horroroso con él sosteniendo mi cabello, caminar por el campus con él cargando una enorme nube de azúcar, ver su rostro de concentración tras haber quemado (intencionalmente) dos pasteles, su mirada brillante al descubrir los arándanos en los panqueques, mis dedos enterrándose en su cabello mientras dormía.

Miro a Blair que me observa con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin rastro de burla. Esquivamente, termino sonriendo también.

— Un poco — admito.

Y antes de que ella pueda replicar algo salgo corriendo con ella detrás a ver que Bliss no destroce la casa en algún ataque de ira.

.

— Oye, ¿has visto el mail que acaba de mandar…?

Me detengo a media frase y retrocedo. Cierro la puerta de la habitación dando un portazo y regreso a la sala, sintiendo mi rostro empezar a arder. Cuando Rowan aparece, abrochándose el puño de una camisa con total naturalidad, no puedo evitar mascullar un "idiota", que lo hace sonreír socarronamente.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Pregunta inocentemente —. ¿Te incomodo acaso?

Frunzo el ceño.

— Claro que no — espeto —. Pero podrías avisar que te estás cambiando.

Él sonríe con más ganas.

— Podrías haber tocado la puerta — responde.

— Es mi habitación.

— Y es mía también. Así que tranquilamente podría andar totalmente desnudo por ella y tú no tendrías por qué quejarte. Es más, no veo por qué te quejarías — añade alzando sus cejas sugestivamente.

— Oh cállate — mascullo, todavía ruborizada —. Iba a preguntarte si has visto el mail que mandó la profesora.

Él niega con la cabeza y yo le tiendo la tableta. Sus ojos se deslizan por la pantalla con rapidez, y al final queda con la misma mirada interrogante que yo.

— Después de ver lo que esa mujer considera divertido — dice haciendo alusión a la videollamada — que suspenda la clase y nos de turnos para ir a la unidad médica me da miedo.

Asiento con la cabeza.

— Solía creer que no podía salir con algo peor, pero ya hemos descubierto que nunca se le terminan las ideas.

— Bueno, de todas formas ahora tenemos dos horas libres. ¿Qué quieres comer?

Arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Vas a cocinar tú?

Él se encoje de hombros.

— Te lo debo por lo del pastel.

Asiento solemnemente y luego sonrío.

— Sorpréndeme.

Ni siquiera debería decirlo, porque es todo lo que hace Rowan Greyfox últimamente.

Dos horas después nos encontramos sentados en la sala de espera de la unidad médica, aguardando a que nos llamen. No nos hemos cruzado con nadie de nuestra clase, lo cual resulta extraño. Reviso el teléfono en busca de mensajes de Blair, pero ella ha desaparecido; la última vez en que estuvo conectada fue hace horas. Tampoco hay fotos suyas en Instacapitol. Sea lo que sea que esté haciendo, espero que las cosas estén mejorando con Chase.

Junto las manos en mi regazo y tamborileo con los dedos. Al lado mío, Rowan está de los nervios. No hace falta que lo diga, basta con ver su ceño fruncido y la forma en que mira enojado el pasillo frente a nosotros cada pocos segundos. Si hay algo que le molesta, y esta vez debo decir que coincido con él, es no saber qué está pasando.

Tras quince minutos que parecen larguísimos, un chico que probablemente sea algunos años mayor sale.

— ¿Familia Greyfox-Ranghild? — Pregunta con total naturalidad, como si no supiera que no somos una familia de verdad y que simplemente se trata de un proyecto escolar. Nosotros asentimos —. Síganme.

Lo seguimos por un pasillo hasta la última puerta, que se encuentra entreabierta. Es un cuarto pequeño, en el centro hay una camilla y al costado un ecógrafo, con una gran pantalla, que ahora se encuentra apagada. Miro a Rowan, que me devuelve la misma mirada escéptica.

— Es un chiste ¿no? — alcanzo a mascullar antes de que el médico regrese.

— Señorita Ranghild, acuéstese sobre la camilla.

No me muevo de mi sitio.

— Disculpe, pero yo no…

— Sabemos que se trata de un proyecto — me interrumpe exasperado —. Pero la profesora insistió en que se los tratara a todos como si fueran futuros padres y madres. Así que acuéstese. En unos minutos sabrán el género de sus dos bebés — dice mirando una planilla.

Hago lo que él me dice y Rowan se para al lado de la camilla cuando él vuelve a marcharse.

— Esto es estúpido — murmuro —. Falta que quiera hacer la ecografía sobre la barriga falsa.

Rowan se ríe ligeramente. Parece algo turbado.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Pregunto.

Él se encoge de hombros.

— No sé, es raro. No pensé que nos dirían qué son tan rápido.

— Me esperaba algo más aterrador, sinceramente — digo asintiendo con la cabeza.

El médico regresa diez minutos después con un sobre marrón en la mano. Me incorporo hasta quedar sentada.

— Bien aquí está — dice —. Si quieren, igual podemos realizar la ecografía, para que sea más real.

Ambos negamos con la cabeza. Ya es suficiente con que nos hayan hecho venir hasta aquí. El médico nos tiende el sobre.

— Entonces eso es todo.

Me bajo de la camilla de un salto, rodando los ojos ante la mirada reprobatoria de Rowan. Ambos salimos en silencio, él llevando el sobre marrón. Caminamos de regreso al campus en silencio, y una vez allí, él pone una mano sobre mi hombro y camina hasta llegar a un árbol con un banco al lado.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro y con dedos temblorosos le quito el sobre de la mano y lo abro, dejando el papel en el medio para que ambos podamos leer.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Familia Greyfox – Ranghild**_

 _ **Embarazo múltiple: mellizos**_

 _ **Sexo bebé 1: masculino**_

 _ **Sexo bebé 2: femenino**_

 _ **.**_

Un largo minuto pasa hasta que me atrevo a hablar.

— Wow — murmuro —. Entonces serán un niño y una niña.

Él asiente con la cabeza, todavía impresionado.

Pongo mi mano sobre mi enorme barriga. En estos momentos, ellos se sienten más reales que nunca.

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 17 años**

* * *

De pronto, mientras sostengo la hoja con los géneros de los mellizos, el proyecto se torna demasiado real.

Era más sencillo pensar en los bebés como un abstracto. Ahora, a sabiendas de que, eventualmente, Arah y yo tendremos que cuidar a dos niños, los bordes de la idea parecen tornarse más definidos. Un niño y una niña…

Dos hijos. Con Arah. Mis hijos con Arah.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué?

—Estás ligeramente… uh… verde.

—No seas ridícula— le digo mientras me levanto de la banca. Resulta ser una mala idea porque la cabeza me da vueltas por unos segundos y me tambaleo.

—¿Rowan? —Arah se levanta. ¿Soy yo o cada vez maneja su enorme barriga con más soltura? Su mano se enrosca alrededor de mi codo, estabilizándome —. ¿Estás bien?

Agito la cabeza y respiro profundamente. ¿De dónde viene este pánico repentino? Nada ha cambiado con respecto a hace una hora. Es un proyecto. Solo un proyecto. Entonces ¿por qué de repente me siento tan protector también?

Cierro los ojos, luchando por calmarme hasta que mi ritmo cardiaco se ralentiza. Ella apoya su otra mano contra mi mejilla, el toque es ligero, como alas de mariposa.

—Ya estoy bien— digo abriendo finalmente los ojos.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Exige saber.

—Nada. Me he mareado, es todo.

—¿Una baja de azúcar? Pero si hemos comido un montón. ¿Crees que deberíamos regresar al centro médico?

Niego con la cabeza. No. Definitivamente no.

—Vamos a casa— le digo, cortante—. Debe ser el calor— miento de inmediato.

—Pero si….

—Déjalo ya, ¿sí? —no es mi intención ser brusco, pero dejando de lado a Ev, no estoy acostumbrado a que se preocupen por mí.

—No te comportes como un idiota de nuevo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Por si no se te ha ocurrido, yo también estoy asustada. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacer esto y no me sirve de nada que te pongas en plan bruto conmigo ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres que lleguemos a casa y acostarte en posición fetal bajo la ducha, es tu decisión, pero no tienes derecho a tratarme mal porque de pronto te ha dado miedo.

Me le quedo mirando. Sus ojos verdes brillan intensamente y tiene sus delgadas cejas fruncidas.

De repente, el miedo se disipa, como si fuera espuma alcanzada por un chorro de agua. Porque al verla ahí, con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas y una expresión crispada en el rostro, me doy cuenta de que no hay nadie más con quien me gustaría vivir algo como esto.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué?

—No me hagas repetirlo.

—Eres un idiota.

—Puedo serlo— acepto—. El punto es que tienes razón.

—Oh— dice mientras rebusca en sus bolsillos—. Hazme el favor y repite eso último. Necesito grabarte.

Le dedico una sonrisa.

Sí. Definitivamente no hay nadie más.

…

— _¿Es un niño? ¿Es una niña?_

El tono del correo es tan meloso que siento como empiezan a formarse las caries mientras lo leo en voz alta.

— _¡Me siento muy contenta por ustedes! Hemos tenido reacciones de lo más variadas y estoy segura de que todos ustedes se han ido enterando de lo complicado que puede ser…_ Blah, blah, blah…

Arah me arrebata la tablet.

—De haber sabido que ibas a leerlo con audio comentario— se queja mientras busca la línea en que me quedé— no te habría dejado hacerlo—. Me río cuando noto que rueda los ojos y se brinca varios párrafos de palabrería sin sentido—. _Por medio de la presente les informo que las sesiones de los días jueves y viernes serán canceladas para que tengan tiempo para dedicarse a la decoración de la habitación de su futuro hijo o hija. Es importante que se tomen en serio esta parte del proyecto. Queda absolutamente prohibido que contraten ayuda, si pueden, sin embargo, ser ayudados por familiares y amigos._

 _Esto me lleva a la segunda parte de su asignación de esta semana: durante la próxima sesión tienen que registrar el nombre completo de su bebé. Es decir, ahora que tienen conocimiento del género, deben elegir, con inteligencia y responsabilidad, el nombre de pila para su futuro hijo o hija._

 _Requerimientos del proyecto:_

 _Pintura de un color o colores que resulten representativos para ustedes._

 _Elección de un motivo. Adjunto algunos ejemplos para su inspiración._

Le quito la tableta de las manos e inspecciono las imágenes que vienen adjuntas.

—¡Payasos! —mascullo—. ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loca?

—El tema de la marina no está tan mal— le lanzo una mirada furibunda a Arah.

—Mis hijos no tendrán payasos en su habitación. Sería como dispararse en el pie. Criarlos con traumas desde el principio.

Arah se ríe un poco.

—Aaaaw… ¿Acaso al pequeño Rowan lo persiguió un payaso malo en el Cosmic? —se burla.

—La fiesta de cumpleaños de Chase cuando cumplimos ocho— suelto, sorprendiéndonos a ambos—. Me lancé a la piscina para escapar. Creo que consideraba preferible ahogarme que tener ese psicópata detrás de mí.

—Vale. Nada de payasos— dice ella con una sonrisa.

El resto del correo es bastante estándar. Hay un presupuesto asignado para la decoración de la habitación, pero los padres que lo deseen pueden incurrir en gastos adicionales. En el taller del sábado tendremos una especie de tour por todas las habitaciones y la mejor ganará una especie de premio.

Mi vena competitiva— y la de Arah— se activan cuando llegamos a esa última parte.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a almorzar primero o discutir ideas antes?

Antes de que pueda responder, su estómago hace un sonido gracioso.

Me río. Sintiéndome curiosamente cómodo con toda esta situación.

—Vale, almorcemos primero.

…

Al final, el almuerzo termina siendo una mezcla de ambas cosas. Arah elige un restaurante de hamburguesas a un par de kilómetros del campus. Tan pequeño que no me sorprende el haberlo pasado por alto todo este tiempo.

—No es veneno— se burla Arah mientras observo mi comida con gesto de asco—.

—No estoy seguro de que sea muy comestible, tampoco.

—Vamos Grey… Rowan— me produce una curiosa punzada de placer el verla corregirse a sí misma para utilizar mi nombre—. Te prometo que, si te enfermas, yo te sostendré el cabello mientras vomitas.

—¿Eso es una opción?

Ella se ríe.

—Te lo juro, es comida perfectamente segura. Palabra de exploradora.

La observo con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Fuiste exploradora?

Ella parece ligeramente incómoda.

—Un verano, con mi padre— es todo lo que dice—. Prueba la maldita hamburguesa.

—No suelo comer basura.

—Fingiré que no te he escuchado decir eso— dice poniéndose una mano sobre el corazón mientras toma con la otra un par de papas fritas y las sumerge en su malteada de fresa.

Me dedica una sonrisa malévola cuando se mete la comida a la boca y yo la veo con asco.

—¿Lo has probado? —dice cuando traga.

—No.

—¿Entonces como sabes que no te gusta?

—Nunca me han hecho una vivisección y sé que no me gustaría— respondo rodando los ojos.

—Anda, pruébalo— dice tomando una patata y remojándola en su bebida. La acerca a mi boca y yo automáticamente aprieto los labios—. Si te portas como un buen chico, puede que inclusive te deje opinar con el cuarto de los niños.

—Muy simpática— le suelto y resulta ser un error, porque cuando abro la boca para responderle, ella aprovecha y empuja la comida.

Mastico y trago, casi sin respirar, pues mi educación me impide escupir lo que acaba de meterme en la boca. Después de todo, estamos en un lugar público.

—Bueno, para gustos los colores— dice satisfecha consigo misma cuando tomo un largo trago de mi agua para quitarme el sabor de la boca.

—Sabes que me cobraré eso, verdad.

Ella parece muy segura cuando me responde:

—Sé que vas a intentarlo

...

¿Has pensado en algún nombre? ― la pregunta me toma por sorpresa.

—En realidad no. ¿Y tú? – ella agita la cabeza y se sonroja.

—¡Suéltalo! — le digo de inmediato.

—Ni hablar.

—Me terminaré enterando de todas maneras— digo con altivez.

—No hay forma de que logres descifrar eso— replica ella, tozuda.

Le sonrío de tal manera que en mis mejillas se forman mis hoyuelos.

—Puedo intentar adivinar ― bromeo.

—Y fallarás.

—¿Es el nombre del niño o de la niña?

—Del niño ― responde de mala gana.

—Tengo dos posibilidades— digo alzando dos dedos—. La primera es que se trate del nombre de un antiguo amor de la infancia.

Ella suelta un bufido.

—Claro, de esos a los que le escribía cartas usando corazones en lugar de puntos sobre las íes.

—Y rociabas el papel con perfume, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto— conviene ella.

—Mi otra opción— continúo yo— es que se trate del nombre de uno de tus juguetes de cuando eras pequeña ―. Su piel se sonroja de nuevo, oscureciendo las pecas en sus mejillas ―. Mi hermana siempre les ponía los mismos nombres a sus muñecas. Decía que, si no, podía darles una crisis de identidad. Yo por mi parte, creo que simplemente tenía mala memoria y una mala disposición a esforzarse por retener información.

—¿Y estas diciendo que eso me pasa a mí también?

—En lo absoluto— le digo—. Creo que tuviste una sola muñeca y que siempre te esforzaste por cuidar de ella.

—De él— replica arrugando graciosamente la nariz—. Era un él.

—Así que ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—No te lo diré. Te burlarás de mí.

—No lo haré— le prometo.

—¿Valen algo tus promesas?

No sé si ella espera que me ría o que decida cambiar de tema. No hago ninguna de las dos cosas.

—¿Si te lo prometo a ti? Creo que nunca rompería una promesa que te hiciera a ti.

Ella parpadea, sorprendida.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hacer que deje de odiarte.

—No es mi culpa que sea increíblemente irresistible para ti. No puedes culparme por eso.

Ella se ríe forzadamente.

—Bueno, ahí está de nuevo esa actitud de cretino que conozco y odio. Muy atento de tu parte, Rowan.

—Que conoces y amas, querrás decir.

—Sí, ya quisieras.

No le respondo. En su lugar, le dedico una sonrisa socarrona que la hace enrojecer.

—¿Terminaste?

Arah se encoge de hombros y hace una bola con el envoltorio de su hamburguesa.

—DaVinci.

—¿Eh?

—El nombre de mi muñeco, DaVinci era un…

—Inventor en el mundo antiguo. Lo sé. He oído las leyendas.

—No pensaba ponérselo al bebé ni nada— se defiende rápidamente. DaVinci Greyfox-Ranghild sería prácticamente abuso infantil ¿no crees?

—Sí, algo así— respondo con una sonrisa. Pero me reservo para mí mismo el hecho de que, ahora que sé cómo era desde pequeña, la admiro un poco más.

...

De regreso, pasamos por Prismacolor, una tienda especializada en pintura y decoración. Como aun no estamos seguros de que motivo vamos a elegir, nos limitamos a comprar una pantonera, de manera que podamos elegir la paleta de color para la habitación de los niños.

—¿Alguna idea? — pregunta Arah mientras camina a mi lado, abriendo la pantonera en un abanico.

—Ni rosa ni azul.

—No, y sería muy cliché el hacerlo mitad y mitad ¿verdad?

Niego con la cabeza

—Y si sugieres que sea púrpura, pediré un divorcio ficticio.

Ella hace una mueca.

—Lo dices porque es lo que sale de revolver celeste y rosa.

No llega a sorprenderme el que captara mi línea de pensamiento, pero eso no evita que sienta un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, no precisamente desagradable, en realidad.

—Tampoco me gusta el púrpura. ¿Qué te parece el verde?

—¿Verde? — Pregunto no muy convencido.

Ella se encoge de hombros mientras le presta más atención a la pantonera que al camino. Mi brazo se extiende de manera instintiva y se enrosca alrededor de su cintura, evitando que tropiece con un desnivel en la acera. Ella levanta sus ojos, de un verde esmeralda brillante, y, de repente, el verde me parece el color perfecto.

—Verde está bien— mascullo mientras, con cierta reticencia, la dejo ir.

Ella no parece notar mi pequeño descubrimiento personal. Una débil sonrisa tira de sus labios.

—Bien, ya estamos avanzando. Los payasos están descartados y creo que el tema marítimo no pega bien con el verde. ¿Qué me dices de los ositos de felpa?

—Rowan Jr. y Rowena no dormirán en una habitación con ositos de peluche.

―Y esos son dos nombres que podemos agregar a lo que me gusta llamar mi Lista de Nunca Jamás en la Vida.

Le sonrío.

—En realidad, no me gusta la idea de los nombres heredados. Soy el primer Rowan en mi familia y eso se lo debo a mi madre. Las cuatro generaciones anteriores se llamaban Tristán.

Ella arruga la nariz.

—Seguro que, si me llamara Tristán, ahora no te gustaría tanto— añado.

Ella rueda los ojos mientras abro para nosotros la puerta de nuestro edificio.

—No llamaremos al niño Tristán— dice finalmente.

—Coincido— replico mientras llamo el elevador.

—Tampoco Emma.

—Ni Drusilla ―acoto yo.

―Ni nada con la combinación be-ele.

—¿Eh?

—Ya sabes, como en Bliss o Blair. Es decir, amo a Blair, pero Dios sabe que no soportaría ser su madre.

Me echo a reír mientras entramos al elevador y este empieza a ascender.

—Eso nos deja con unos cuantos nombres menos. Supongo que podríamos decir que es un avance.

Ella se ríe mientras las puertas se abren en nuestro piso, se gira, como si se dispusiera para decirme algo, y entonces su boca se abre en una gran O rosada mientras sus ojos parecen aclararse y ampliarse. Me giro para ver lo que la ha impactado y entonces la veo.

—¿Qué estás…? ¿Mamá?

Ahí, sentada como quien no quiere la cosa sobre una maleta de viaje, se encuentra mi madre. Frente a nuestra maldita puerta.

—¡Sorpresa, cariño!

* * *

 **¡Hola! Después de lo que sabemos, fue una super tardanza, finalmente pudimos salir un poco de la marea de exámenes, trabajos y un gran etcétera para traerles un super capítulo, tan largo que tuvimos que dividirlo en dos partes para no abrumarlas tanto como lo estuvimos nosotras cuando lo escribimos.**

 **Esperamos que el resultado les agrade tanto como a nosotras, y obviamente aguardamos teorías sobre qué pasará con Drusilla en escena.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a digitol, simun, Imagine y Paulys por los reviews, y nuevamente les pedimos disculpas por la larga espera.**

 **Esperamos que este capítulo XL les guste. Si se pasan a dejarnos algo de cariño estaremos subiendo la siguiente parte muy pronto.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Elenear y Coraline.**


	5. Cómo decorar la habitación de tu bebé II

**Disclaimer: Panem es propiedad de Suzanne Collins con su trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre, Rowan y Arah son personajes originales de Elenear28 y Coraline T, respectivamente.**

 **Regalo para Wenyaz ¡felicidades!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Cómo decorar la habitación de tus bebés- Parte 2**

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 17 años**

* * *

Me giro y observo la mirada pasmada de Rowan cuando su madre se levanta con elegancia y se acerca a nosotros. Intento no sonreír cuando veo el incipiente rubor en sus mejillas cuando su madre toma su rostro entre sus manos y planta un beso en cada mejilla. Sin embargo, sí noto su mirada sorprendida, al igual que la mía, cuando ella hace lo mismo conmigo.

— Es un gusto conocerte en persona Arah — dice ella con su voz de soprano y luego su mirada viaja a mi barriga —. Y es un gusto conocerlos a ellos también.

Rowan carraspea y ambas lo miramos. Su rostro, igual que el mío, está totalmente rojo.

— No son reales madre — dice con enojo y yo asiento con la cabeza —. Se trata de un proyecto del Módulo de Gestión.

Veo con horror como la sonrisa se borra del rostro de Drusilla y recuerdo lo que Blair me contó sobre la madre de Chase, que no podía dejar de llorar cuando le dijeron la verdad. No estoy segura de poder soportar eso ahora. Ni en ningún otro momento para ser precisos.

Drusilla nos mira con severidad hasta que finalmente las comisuras de sus labios tiemblan y, cuando creo que va a largarse a llorar, suelta una carcajada y se tapa la boca con las manos.

— Deberían ver sus caras, niños — dice entre risas —. Ya sabemos que no son reales. De hecho, tu padre tuvo una larga conversación con el Rector aquel día que…

La mirada de Rowan se endurece y ella parece notarlo, porque sonríe con algo de culpabilidad. Al final decide cambiar de tema abruptamente.

— Bueno, ¿no van a invitarme a entrar?

Abro la puerta y Rowan parece salir de su ensoñación, así que se acerca y toma la maleta en la que ella estaba sentada. Drusilla intenta evitar que él la cargue, diciendo que ella puede hacerlo, pero Rowan la ignora y arrastra la maleta hasta adentro.

Le doy una mirada a Drusilla que, por un segundo, no parece saber muy bien qué hacer y con pasos rápidos sigo a Rowan, que ya ha dejado la maleta en la sala y se ha ido a la cocina, donde se encuentra apoyado contra la mesa con el rostro entre las manos.

Me acerco y pongo una mano en su hombro. Él se sobresalta levemente y levanta la mirada.

— No seas tonto — le digo —. Ella no tuvo la culpa. No tienes por qué estar enojado con ella— él me dedica una mirada ácida, pero no me dejo amedrentar—. Ella no dijo nada ese día— continúo—. No seas idiota Rowan, y sal a recibir a tu madre de una buena vez.

Por un momento temo que él vaya a replicar, pero, sorprendentemente, su mirada se suaviza y asiente con la cabeza antes de volver a la sala, donde Drusilla se encuentra de pie, mirando alrededor con interés. Él carraspea llamando su atención.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, madre? — pregunta mientras se sienta en el sillón, indicándole con una seña que haga lo mismo. Ella lo hace y no puedo dejar de notar que ambos lo hacen del mismo modo, manteniendo la espalda erguida sin llegar a tocar el respaldo.

Drusilla mira la maleta con gesto compungido y finalmente sonríe.

— Planeaba decirte que me iba a quedar aquí, pero creo que no soportarían otra broma — dice afable —. En realidad, estoy de paso y decidí pasar a saludar. ¿Tiene algo de malo? — pregunta con inocencia, pero mirándonos atentamente.

Rowan niega con la cabeza, aunque parece tener sentimientos contradictorios. Como si no supiera del todo cómo tratar a su madre. Recuerdo lo que me dijo sobre ella anteriormente. Cariñosa pero muy despistada.

— La verdad es que teníamos qué hacer — empieza y sé que está tomando coraje para tener tacto al momento de echar a su madre —. Tenemos una asignación.

— ¿Del proyecto de los niños? — Pregunta ella inocentemente.

Ambos asentimos.

— Así que si nos disculpas — empieza a decir Rowan cuando a mí se me ocurre una idea.

— Tenemos que decorar el cuarto de los niños — lo interrumpo —. Y podemos, según las instrucciones que nos envió la profesora, recibir ayuda de los familiares. Así que si usted quiere…

Rowan me lanza una mirada incrédula pero no le presto atención. En su lugar me concentro en el rostro de Drusilla, que parece iluminarse como si le hubieran hecho un gran regalo, haciéndola lucir aún más joven, si es que eso es posible.

Ella sonríe y rebusca en su cartera hasta dar con su teléfono.

— ¡Por supuesto querida! Y no me llames usted, que me hace sentir vieja — dice alegremente mientras empieza a teclear velozmente.

Le echo un vistazo a Rowan que, sin dejar de lucir sorprendido, me lanza una mirada divertida.

Algo me dice que ya lidiaré con el hijo más tarde. Ahora es el turno de la madre.

…

— Tú estás loca, definitivamente – susurra Rowan en mi oído haciéndome sobresaltar. Termino de acomodar el bolso de mano para disimular.

Su madre, a unos metros, sigue dando instrucciones en el teléfono en un tono demasiado rápido para entenderlo. Su voz casi tan aguda como cuando canta.

Tan pronto como soy capaz de disminuir mi ritmo cardíaco levanto la mirada y frunzo el ceño.

— Creí que ya había quedado establecido que ninguno de los dos está completamente cuerdo, sobre todo desde que este proyecto inició.

Él levanta las manos y sonríe burlonamente.

— Es bueno ver que reconoces tus limitaciones mentales — dice con sorna —. Pero yo no soy quien se va a aventurar en un tour de compras con mi madre.

Suelto un bufido y voy por la pantonera, que había quedado olvidada con la llegada de Drusilla. Simulando renuencia se la tiendo a Rowan, que enarca una ceja.

— ¿Para qué me das esto?

Me encojo de hombros.

— Para probarme a mí misma que definitivamente enloquecí. Tú elige el color.

Su boca se abre, pero por unos segundos no emite ningún sonido. Lo anoto como una pequeña victoria personal.

— ¿Qué?

— Eso. Elige el color y encárgalo en la tienda para que lo envíen lo más pronto posible. Y si vamos a tardar tanto como dices no hará mal que empieces a pintar la base de la habitación.

— ¿Puedo elegir cualquier color?

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Estás segura?

Enarco una ceja y finalmente asiento.

— Confío en ti. Plenamente.

Y mientras bajo en el ascensor con Drusilla me pongo a pensar que lo que dije es verdad.

.

En cuanto subimos al auto, el chofer se ruboriza y comienza a tartamudear.

— Se-se-señora. ¿Regresamos a Venice o…? — finalmente consigue decir, aunque cuando el final de su frase queda colgando en el aire, su rostro está color granada. Su acento, demasiado chillón, lo delata como un habitante de Magic Town.

— No Bubbly — responde Drusilla con soltura —. Vamos a Oxford.

Bubbly, hasta su nombre grita Magic Town, tartamudea algo ininteligible antes de comenzar a conducir.

Drusilla se inclina hacia mí y habla en un susurro.

— Bubbly fue contratado para ser chofer de Rowan, pero no soportó el período de prueba — confiesa en voz baja, para que el chofer, que ahora luce extremadamente concentrado en el camino, no la oiga.

— Creo que puedo imaginarme el por qué — musito y ella ensancha su sonrisa.

— Ustedes dos parecen llevarse bien — comenta y me río internamente, sin saber qué decir. No nos llevamos muy bien, pero tampoco tan mal como creí cuando vi mi nombre junto al suyo en la pantalla del aula el día que inició el proyecto.

Estoy por asentir cuando ella se inclina y toma un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos.

— Me gusta tu cabello — comenta con tono soñador —. ¿Nunca le cambias el color?

Niego con la cabeza.

— Nunca me gustaron los cambios tan radicales — musito.

— Pienso que es bonito. ¿Eres de Snowflake?

Niego con la cabeza.

—De Oxford, en realidad, aunque si me dieran a elegir, me gustaría ser de Snowflake. De hecho me inspiré en eso. ¿Cómo los supo?

— Me gustaría decir que lo adiviné, porque viéndote ahora resulta algo evidente que es un lugar especial para ti. Tristán me mostró el formulario inicial sobre los pequeños— dice con un encogimiento de hombros—, sobre que los criarían ahí. Ella niega con la cabeza al ver mi ceño fruncirse involuntariamente cuando escucho el nombre del Ministro —. Sé que te debemos una disculpa enorme por lo de ese día. Tristán quiere lo mejor para Rowan y para nuestra familia. No es el mejor con las palabras, si lo sabremos sus asesores políticos y yo— dice poniendo los ojos en blanco—, pero él nunca atentaría contra ningún miembro de nuestra familia o sus seres queridos. Por eso te pido disculpas.

Por unos segundos me encuentro sin saber bien qué decir. O más bien sin saber qué decirle a esta mujer, que contrario a gente como Emma o su esposo y, sin perder la elegancia que la hace moverse naturalmente en su círculo, carece de hipocresía.

— Yo… entiendo — musito —. O al menos creo poder hacerlo. No hace falta que se disculpe.

— Que _te_ disculpes — me corrige —, ya te dije que puedes tutear,e. Y sí hace falta para mí. Entonces, ¿aceptas nuestras disculpas Arah? Sé que no soy la madre más presente del mundo, pero es evidente que eres importante para Rowan y entonces para mí también lo eres— finaliza con aplomo.

Yo asiento, con la cabeza, completamente abochornada y ella apoya contra la espalda contra el asiento, como si le hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima.

— Que bueno — dice aliviada — Porque tenemos mucho que hacer juntas.

.

Después de una hora de viaje, finalmente llegamos a Oxford, y una duda comienza a surgir en mi mente. Nada me agradaría menos que el hecho de que Emma hiciera su habitual lectura de revistas los miércoles y me encontrara en ellas paseando con Drusilla Lightscale por las atestadas calles del mayor centro de compras del Capitolio. Mucho menos con una barriga falsa de gemelos a punto de explotar.

Afortunadamente el señor Bubbly parece tener la misma idea que yo.

— Señora, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos exactamente? — Pregunta con su acento chillón mientras conduce por la avenida principal, repleta como siempre de gente enloquecida pasando su tarjeta de crédito por cuanto negocio ven.

— Dobla a la derecha en la siguiente esquina. Vamos a Ele&Cor — anuncia haciendo que el chofer salte sobre su asiento.

— Pero señora, para llegar a Ele&Cor hay que doblar a la izquierda en la siguiente calle…

Drusilla lo corta con una risita.

— Entraremos por el depósito — explica —. Además, convenientemente, hoy la tienda se encuentra cerrada — añade guiñándome un ojo.

Pienso en lo que diría Emma si supiera que han cerrado Ele&Cor, una de las cinco tiendas departamentales más grandes de Great Mall, para que podamos comprar cosas para el cuarto de los niños y la débil sonrisa que había logrado componer se debilita.

— No te preocupes — me dice Drusilla malinterpretando mi rostro —. Sé que sólo es una tienda, pero estoy segura que en los tres pisos de cosas infantiles encontraremos algo adecuado para los niños. Y si no lo hacemos, puedo hacer unas llamadas y buscar en otro lado. Anda, no pongas esa cara, ¡será muy divertido!

.

Dos horas y media después, tras haber recorrido tan solo uno de los tres pisos, no estoy tan segura de ello. Y dudo que el señor Bubbly, que carga ya con al menos diez bolsas detrás de nosotras, piense que esto es divertido. Afortunadamente para él, las dos cunas serán entregadas a domicilio, y estoy deseando ver la cara de Rowan cuando se entere que tendrá que armarlas él mismo.

Drusilla se detiene unos segundos y pone una mano en su barbilla, pensativa.

— Compramos ropa, accesorios y las cunas — enumera. Omito recordarle que compramos ropa para todo un año y sólo vamos a tenerlos dos semanas —. ¿Todavía no han decidido un tema en especial?

Niego con la cabeza. En mi teléfono está guardada la imagen del tono verde que escogió Rowan, y también la imagen que adjuntó de los baldes de pintura.

Media hora después, cuando estamos recorriendo el segundo piso, Drusilla se detiene frente a la vidriera de una tienda de peluches. Su mirada se enternece cuando los ve.

— Mira Arah, allí en la esquina, al lado del oso marrón con sombrero verde. Son…

— Zorros — concluyo yo, con una idea formándose en mi mente —. Creo que ya sé cómo decorar el cuarto.

Drusilla envía a Bubbly al piso anterior a una tienda especializada en móviles y adornos de cuna. Mientras tanto, ambas entramos en la tienda. Ella rebusca hasta dar con los escasos peluches de zorros que hay, mientras yo camino entre infinidad de osos y perros de peluche, los más populares, hasta dar con lo que estoy buscando.

Finalmente, las encuentro. No hay demasiada variedad, es un animal un poco extraño para un niño, pero al ser una tienda de Great Mall está surtida hasta con peluches de zarigüeyas. Tomo todos los que encuentro, de todos los tamaños. Hay unos pequeñitos que con un poco de astucia podrían colgarse en un móvil.

Cuando llego a la caja encuentro que Drusilla ya la ha llenado de peluches, también de todos los tamaños.

Al señor Blubby casi le da un infarto cuando ve la enorme cantidad de peluches esperándolo en la puerta de la tienda.

Mientras regresamos a la Academia le envió un mensaje a Rowan.

" _Ya sé cómo decoraremos el cuarto. Presiento que te va a gustar tanto como a mí."_

Recibo la respuesta preguntando cómo segundos después.

Con emoción tecleo tres palabras.

" _Zorros y lechuzas"_

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 17 años**

* * *

Me siento como un idiota, con los brazos embadurnados de pintura verde, cuando siento mi pulso dispararse al escuchar la puerta del apartamento abrirse.

¿Es Arah o la presencia de mi madre aquí, en la Academia, lo que me tiene tan nervioso?

Frunzo el ceño cuando solo escucho un par de pies golpeteando suavemente el piso de parquet. Hay un suave tintineo cuando ella deja las llaves sobre la isla de la cocina y se dirige directamente a esta habitación.

Me pongo de pie en un fluido movimiento. Cuando era más pequeño, mi madre quería que me dedicara, como ella, al arte. La danza, el canto o, tal vez, la actuación. Pero el poder siempre fue importante para mi, del mismo modo en que lo era para mi padre, no obstante, siempre tuve ojo para el mundo del entretenimiento también. La Academia fue un buen punto medio entre ambas cosas. Poder y entretenimiento.

Arah se para en el umbral de la habitación de los niños y observa, con su boca formando una O rosa, la habitación.

—¡Oh!

—¿Qué? Te mostré el color antes de comprarlo. Si no te gusta te juro que te tocará a ti volver a pintarlo todo.

Ella me dedica una mirada dura.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar a la defensiva? Iba a decir que me encantaba, tú idiota petulante.

El intercambio, grosero y cortante entre ambos, obra el milagro de tranquilizarme.

—¿Te gusta entonces?

Ella recorre la habitación con la mirada y la veo detenerse en la pared del fondo, a la que le he dado otra capa de pintura blanca.

—¿Has acabado ya? —pregunta curiosa, y la veo prepararse para discutir—. Ya sabía que no sería tan fácil librarme del trabajo duro contigo. Me has dejado una pared.

—En realidad— digo metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos, ligeramente incómodo y azorado por mi idea—, se me ha ocurrido algo después de tu último mensaje. Si no te parece, puedo pintar igual la estúpida pared.

Ella enarca una ceja.

—¿Qué idea?

—He mandado a comprar un poco más de pintura— digo inclinándome para tomar la caja con frasquitos de pintura acrílica de diferentes colores y una docena de pinceles de todos los tamaños. Se me ocurrió que podías hacer algo… especial para los bebés. Si no quieres no pasa nada— digo desviando la mirada cuando ella abre mucho sus ojos verdes— pero…

—Nunca he hecho nada tan grande como esto— dice mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa.

—Cómo te dije, no pasa nada si no quieres— me encojo de hombros para restarle importancia.

—¿Lo que yo quiera?

—Siempre y cuando sea sensato— digo rodando los ojos—. La pintura ya está seca y he comprado un par de lámparas de alto voltaje porque ya casi no queda luz natural, debería ser suficiente para que empieces hoy.

—¿Y tú que harás mientras tanto? ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Meneo la cabeza.

—Mis capacidades manuales apenas si dan para usar un rodillo— digo señalando las herramientas para pintar, ya lavadas y secándose sobre el cartón con que he protegido el piso—. Pero las cunas ya han llegado, unos minutos antes que tú. Junto con el otro millón de cosas que tú y mi madre decidieron comprar.

—¿Alguna vez has podido ganarle a tu madre en una lucha de voluntades?

Le dedico una mirada helada.

—Ya lo suponía— dice con una sonrisa mientras se agacha para empezar a revisar las pinturas. Siento una extraña sensación de regocijo cuando veo la expresión ilusionada en su rostro.

—¿Te molestaría venir a armar las cunas aquí? —pregunta con una sonrisa burlona. Ya sabes, para que cuando acabe no tengas la oportunidad de decirme que no te gusta. Y para ver al padre de mis hijos liarse con los muebles que debe ensamblar.

—Muy simpática. Estoy seguro de que te sorprenderé con mis increíbles habilidades para construir…

Ella rueda los ojos, pero sonríe tan ampliamente que su desdén resulta, a todas luces, fingido.

—Vale. Ya veremos cómo nos va.

…

—Estás construyendo un par de cunas, no un cohete— se queja pasado un rato.

La ignoro mientras continúo leyendo el manual.

—En serio, ¿no se supone que hacen los manuales para las chicas y que los hombres tienen una especie de gen que los hace guiarse por puro instinto y blah, blah, blah…? —continúa burlándose ella, subida sobre una escalerilla de tres peldaños, no demasiado alta, pero que igual hace que mi corazón se detenga, aterrorizado, cada vez que ella cambia de postura.

—Para los hombres idiotas como Chase, a quienes probablemente se les caerá el bebé una docena de veces durante la primera semana. En mi caso, prefiero saber cómo se hacen las cosas y hacerlo bien a la primera.

—¿Por qué luego se te olvidaría ponerle la base a la cama y nuestro bebé acabaría en el suelo?

—Me siento algo insultado por tu incredulidad— me quejo.

Ella suelta una risita mientras se baja de la escalerilla y empieza a revolver otros colores. Hasta ahora, solo veo líneas inconexas distribuidas por toda la pared, pero ella realiza cada trazo con un pulso estable y suelta suspiros y gorjeos que, me parece, son de puro entusiasmo.

—Tú dedícate a lo tuyo, esposa sabihonda— le suelto y sus ruidos cesan. No me atrevo a voltear a verla después de decir algo como eso. Extiendo las piezas de la primera cuna frente a mí, colocando los tornillos, barandas y arandelas en el suelo, ordenadas por código.

Al cabo de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, ella se aclara la garganta.

—Esto… tengo sed ¿quieres algo de beber?

—Ya voy yo.

—Yo puedo…

—Descansa un rato— le digo poniéndome de pie—. Estoy seguro de que mi madre te hizo recorrer la tienda de arriba abajo. Debes estar cansada.

Ella agita la cabeza, pero salgo de la habitación de todas formas.

—¿Arándano o manzana? — le grito desde la cocina.

Ella tarda unos segundos en responder:

—Sorpréndeme— dice en un tono una octava demasiado alto.

Sirvo un vaso de cada sabor y saco un paquete de las galletas que ella no ha dejado de comer desde hace un par de días. Las coloco sobre un plato y agrego unas cuantas toallas de papel. Respiro profundamente algunas veces antes de tomar el valor de volver al cuarto.

Ella está limpiando sus pinceles, arrodillada, con cierta dificultad, mientras maniobra con su enorme barriga.

—Estoy seguro de que tener a los bebés significará un gran alivio para ti— intento eliminar la incómoda tensión en el ambiente. Ella se sonroja un poco, pero acepta la tregua.

—Pero entonces tendremos que encargarnos de dos bebés.

—Al menos no nos superan en número.

—Pudo ser peor— acepta ella—. Pudieron ser trillizos.

Finjo estremecerme mientras ella elige un vaso y le da un largo trago.

—Pudo ser mucho peor— continúa ella— pudiste tener a Bliss como compañera.

—O a Blair.

—Blair pudo haber sido divertida.

—No, no lo habría sido.

—No, probablemente no— se ríe ella—. Tú tampoco estás mal como compañero ¿sabes?

—¿Ha sido eso un cumplido?

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza— dice terminando de beber el contenido de su vaso y volviendo a trabajar—. Ahora hazle a mis hijos una cuna decente.

—Sí, jefa— digo rodando los ojos.

Trabajamos, cada uno en lo suyo, en un silencio que ya no resulta incómodo. Siento su mirada sobre mí de vez en cuando, pero estoy convencido de que me distraeré si me permito voltearme a verla a ella o a su proyecto, así que me obligo a mí mismo a enfocarme en el ensamblaje de la primera cuna.

Estoy terminando de apretar un tornillo cuando ella suelta un chillido que me para el corazón. Me giro, esperando encontrarla en el aire, a punto de partirse el cuello o algo así, pero ella está con ambos pies sobre el suelo y una expresión sorprendida en su rostro.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es una cuna.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un retrete?

—No… es decir, es una cuna. Tiene la forma de una cuna— ella estira una de sus manos, con los nudillos también cubiertos de pecas, ahora parcialmente embadurnadas de pintura de colores, y tira de la baranda, como si esperara quedarse con parte de ella en la mano—. ¡Y no se desploma!

—Por supuesto que no lo hace— digo soltando un bufido enfadado.

—¡Y la armaste tú!

—Ese era el trato ¿no?

—Te odio— me dice de repente.

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué no puedes ser un idiota inútil cómo pensaba?

Me río.

—¿Eso significa que soy un idiota útil?

—Sí, algo así. Ahora échale un vistazo a esto ¿quieres? No estoy segura de si usé los colores correctos para las…

La silencio con un movimiento de mi mano. Enderezándome y acomodando de otra forma una de las lámparas, de manera que la luz golpee el plumaje de un blanco grisáceo de la lechuza en pleno vuelo que ella ha pintado en, más o menos, un cuarto de la pared. No se ha detenido ahí, sino que ha empezado a esbozar el contorno de los árboles y hay un ligero retazo de un verde más oscuro cerca del suelo ¿la hierba en el bosque, tal vez?

No soy capaz de desviar la mirada. Me embebo de la imagen, siguiendo con los ojos el sutil rasgado de las plumas, cada una pintada de manera individual.

¿Cómo ha podido hacer esto tan rápido?

Suelto un silbido bajo.

—¿Te parece demasiado sombrío? Yo podría…

—Es perfecto— le digo, incapaz de colar un tono ácido en la frase.

—¿En serio? —dice con un asomo de incredulidad en la voz.

—Sí— es todo lo que soy capaz de decir. Me aclaro la garganta—. Es una lástima que no haya bebés de verdad para…— pero me callo de inmediato.

—Te juro que si te estás burlando yo…— pero lo que ella me haría yo no llego a saberlo, porque su teléfono empieza a sonar en la otra habitación.

Arah suelta un suspiro.

—Simplemente fantástico— masculla entre dientes mientras sale de la habitación.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—La mayor parte del tiempo, recibo llamadas de dos personas, Emma y…— dice mientras rebusca en su bolso.

—Blair— completo yo cuando una foto de ella guiñándole un ojo a la cámara se ilumina en la pantalla.

—¿Hola…? Blair… más despacio. ¿A dónde…? ¡Oh… por favor ya deja de llorar! Estoy segura de que… Sí. No… Estoy algo ocupada ahora. Rowan está… No. Vale… Déjame ver si… —ella se muerde el labio y me dedica una mirada suplicante.

Soy una persona esencialmente egoísta, por eso, mi primer impulso, es decirle que no vaya. Pero Arah no es de las que sobreactúa y sé, por la expresión en su cara, que sea lo que sea, algo malo está pasando con Blair.

—Ve— le digo, como si no me importara. Armaré la otra cuna mientras tanto. De todas formas, vamos muy adelantados y ya es tarde.

—Volveré pronto— susurra agradecida—. Puedo comprar la cena si…

El sonido del timbre nos sobresalta. Me recupero mucho más rápido que ella y camino hacia la puerta. Suelto un suspiro cuando, al ver a través de la mirilla, veo a mi madre con un vestido de coctel de color rojo y una bolsa de papel en sus manos.

—Demonios— mascullo mientras abro la puerta—. ¿Dos veces en un día, madre?

Ella se ríe.

—Solo porque sé que esa pose de cascarrabias es fingida, no me ofendo, cielo. Estás todo lleno de pintura ¿sabes?

—Mientras ustedes mujeres estaban divirtiéndose de compras, yo he estado trabajando.

Ella se burla, pasándose el dorso de la mano sobre la frente, como si se limpiara el sudor.

—Si lo haces bien, ir de compras es agotador. Además, he traído comida. ¡Podemos cenar los tres juntos! ¿o debería decir los cinco?

—Arah tiene que salir. Ha surgido una emergencia.

Ella parece algo contrariada, pero me sorprende ver cómo supera rápidamente su pequeña rabieta y la busca, preocupada, por el apartamento.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Blair está haciendo una escena y ha llamado a Arah. Probablemente no sea nada.

Mi madre asiente.

—Pagaría por una foto de Blair embarazada.

—Si crees que yo soy cascarrabias, ella estando embarazada me gana.

Ella suelta una risa, como campanillas al viento.

—Bueno, entonces estoy de suerte ¿no? Sin proponérmelo he logrado una cita con mi hijo.

—Señora Lighs… Drusilla— se corrige Arah mientras sale de nuestra habitación con un atuendo limpio, sin manchas de pintura mientras pasa un trapo húmedo por sus manos para limpiar las marchas.

—Hola cariño— la saluda mi madre, rodeándola afectuosamente con los brazos y besándola en ambas mejillas—. Esperaba poder seguir charlando contigo, pero según Rowan tienes que salir.

—Blair— dice Arah asintiendo—. Seguramente no es nada serio, pero…

—Eres una buena amiga— le sonríe mi madre—. Además, me estás dando una excusa perfecta para obligar a mi hijo a que cene conmigo.

Arah le sonríe.

—Me alegra poder ayudar.

—Rowan siempre tiene una excusa para no pasar tiempo conmigo— dice mi madre haciendo un puchero.

—Eso no es…

—Rowan es un desconsiderado— se burla Arah.

—Me rindo— digo alzando las manos—. Tu lárgate— digo mientras me meto a la cocina para sacar platos y cubiertos.

—Rowan…— me riñe mi madre, ganándose una sonrisa resplandeciente de Arah.

Le dedico una mirada furiosa a ambas.

—Que disfruten su cena— dice Arah.

—Te guardaremos tu porción. Así que no te atrevas a comer mucho mientras estás fuera.

Ella le sonríe.

—Lo prometo.

Ambas comparten una mirada que no consigo descifrar.

—Si vuelves tarde…— empiezo diciendo.

—¿Qué?

—Nada— digo agitando la cabeza.

—Vale— dice ella frunciendo el ceño y abriendo la puerta.

En un acto reflejo, saco el teléfono del bolsillo y escribo un mensaje rápido antes de volver a guardarlo.

" _Avísame cuando llegues. A la hora que sea"_

Mi teléfono vibra en mi bolsillo unos segundos después.

" _¿Por qué?"_

Ruedo los ojos.

" _Porque sí_ ", le respondo con rápidamente, ignorando esa parte de mí que desea decirle que, si no, no podré dormir tranquilo.

…

Mi madre tiene el tino de esperar a que terminemos nuestras ensaladas antes de empezar con el interrogatorio.

—Entonces… —dice con una sonrisa mientras hace girar el vino en su copa con suavidad— ¿tienen mucho tiempo de ser compañeros?

—Esos fueron casi diez minutos, madre. Deberías sentirte orgullosa.

Ella se ríe.

—No me has respondido.

—Desde que empezamos— digo encogiéndome de hombros. Así que son unos ocho meses.

—Eso ha sido bastante exacto.

—Yo siempre soy exacto.

—Y ella también es muy organizada— acota—. Tenía toda una lista de cosas que iba a necesitar para el cuarto de los nenes.

—Sí, Arah es muy ordenada.

—Y es una buena estudiante. La segunda de su clase, según lo que ha averiguado tu padre.

Suelto un siseo entre dientes.

—No hagas eso, Rowan— me regaña.

—No me hagas empezar con ese tema, madre.

Ella cierra los ojos y suspira:

—Sabes que Tristán es ridículamente sobreprotector— dice con el ceño fruncido—. Y has hecho mal en provocarlo como lo hiciste. Conoces mejor a tu padre, sabes manejarlo tan bien como yo.

—Era parte de la asignación— me defiendo yo.

—Ya. Pero no debiste exponer a Arah a eso. Como dije, lo conoces. Sabes de lo que es capaz.

—¿De ser un idiota? Sí, ese fue mi error.

Ella bebe distraídamente de su copa.

—Sin embargo, debo decir que me siento orgullosa por lo que hiciste después.

—¿El qué?

—El que la hayas defendido. Pudiste simplemente soltar que era una broma o una asignación. En su lugar, creo que has logrado que, por primera vez, tu padre perdiera un debate— dice riendo—. Jessie no podía creérselo cuando se lo conté. Por cierto, me ha pedido el número de Arah.

—No se lo des.

—Es tu hermana, Rowan.

—Arah es mi compañera de proyecto, si Jess quiere su número que se lo pida ella misma. Pero estoy seguro de que ella y Arah no tendrán nada de qué hablar.

Mi madre me observa con sus grandes ojos azules, de la misma tonalidad que los míos.

—Bueno ¿seré yo la que hable del elefante en la habitación?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ella parece armarse de paciencia antes de empezar a hablar:

—Puede que la mayor parte del tiempo pienses que tu madre es una tonta distraída…

—Yo no…

Ella alza una mano, silenciándome:

—Pero soy una de las personas que más te conoce en el mundo, Rowan— continúa hablando—. Y sé que todo esto— dice señalándome con la mano—, no es más que una fachada.

Me río.

—Estás desvariando, madre.

—Ah, ah… ¿Quieres que te diga por qué sé que con esta chica las cosas son diferentes?

Le lanzo una mirada desafiante:

—Me lo dirás de todas formas ¿no?

Ella me sonríe, con una sonrisa falsamente dulce:

—Lo sé porque esta semana no fue la primera vez que te oí hablar de Arah Ranghild.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Ah! ¿He captado ya tu atención?

Ruedo los ojos y me levanto para sacar del horno las bandejas de comida. Tomándome mi tiempo, dándole la espalda, mientras el pulso late locamente en mi garganta.

—La has mencionado dos veces antes de esta semana— me dice, levantándose y siguiéndome hasta la cocina, con la copa en la mano.

—No es cierto.

—La primera, fue en tu cuarta semana en la Academia— dice ella—. Lo recuerdo porque fue la primera vez que te vi realmente esforzarte para sacar un sobresaliente en un proyecto.

Suelto un bufido.

—Te lo estás inventando.

—Dijiste y cito textualmente "quiero ver la cara de Ranghild cuando le gane otra vez".

Suelto una maldición cuando rozo con el dorso de los dedos la bandeja metálica caliente.

—Era la primera vez que mencionabas a alguien que no hubieras conocido desde que ibas al parvulario, cariño. Aunque claro, en ese entonces no sabía que Ranghild era una chica— dice riendo mientras toma mi mano y mete la quemadura bajo el agua fría del grifo—. Apenas te has rozado, no es necesario alarmarse— dice examinando la pequeña mancha roja que aparece lentamente en mi mano.

—Estoy razonablemente seguro de que no dije nada parecido.

—La segunda vez fue hace dos meses— dice ella con una sonrisa condescendiente. El día en que la chica Allen iba a dar su fiesta de cumpleaños, por cierto, Lorissa sigue resentida contigo por no haber ido a la fiesta de su hija.

Hago una mueca.

—Estabas en tu habitación en casa— dice y sé que por "casa" se refiere a su mansión en Venice y no a la de mi padre en Capitolium Square—. Chase estaba ahí contigo, quejándose porque Blair lo obligaría a ir con ella a la fiesta de la chica Allen y tu seguías negándote a ir. Iba a llamarlos para que me acompañaran a tomar el té y en eso dijiste "la única forma de que yo vaya a esa fiesta sería si Ranghild me lo pidiera".

Recuerdo, con dolorosa claridad, el momento al que se refiere, pero mantengo mi rostro cuidadosamente libre de expresión.

—Era una broma estúpida— digo fingiendo que no me interesa.

—No, no lo era— dice ella con suavidad—. Y me parece que esto marca una nueva etapa para ti. Es decir, ni siquiera recuerdo alguna vez en la que te haya gustado una chica. Ni siquiera cuando Blair decía en segundo grado que se iba a casar contigo para poder ponerse tu ropa cuando quisiera.

—¿Cuál es tu punto, madre?

—Mi punto es ¿por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo admitir que te gusta esta chica?

—¿Quién?

—No te hagas el tonto. No he criado a ningún tonto— dice rodando los ojos.

—Arah no me gusta.

—Claro que te gusta. Y a ella le gustas tú. El problema, cielo, es que encontraste a la única persona en la tierra que es tan obstinada como tú. Se supone que los opuestos se atraen, míranos a tu padre y a mí, pero ustedes dos… es como si… como si fueran dos partes de una sinfonía.

—Estás siendo ridícula, madre.

—No todas las relaciones tienen que ser tan complicadas como la mía con tu padre, Rowan— dice ella rodeándome el rostro con las manos —. Y estoy segura de que lo que más disfrutas de todo esto es que ella, a diferencia de la mayor parte de las personas, no le cuesta trabajo seguirle el ritmo a ti y a tu agudeza mental. Simplemente no lo arruines siendo un idiota ¿de acuerdo?

La miro, sorprendido:

—¿Acabas de llamar idiota a tu propio hijo?

—Por supuesto que lo he hecho. Y tú sabes que te lo mereces. Así que sí, no seas un idiota y no dejes que tu orgullo se ponga en medio ¿de acuerdo? Estoy segura de que, cuando Tristán la conozca de verdad, la adorará. Y estoy segura de que, cuando decidas sacar tu bonita cabeza del interior de tu trasero, podrás darte cuenta de lo que yo he visto a través de la pantalla.

—¿El qué?

—No te lo voy a poner fácil diciéndotelo. Ahora ¿terminamos de cenar? ¡Tengo hambre!

Y se lleva la bandeja con la comida, dejándome ahí, con la sensación de que me han llenado la cabeza de aire y el estómago de… ugh… mariposas.

…

Arah llega cerca de media noche luciendo agotada.

Me despierta susurrando mi nombre, aunque la verdad es que, como lo había imaginado, no he conseguido dormirme.

De todas formas, finjo que estaba dormido y me desperezo mientras la veo con los ojos entornados.

—¿Todo bien con Blair?

—Chase le ha dicho que estaba harto de ella y se ha ido, dejándola sola con lo de la decoración. Blair se la ha pasado llorando la mayor parte del tiempo, vaciando su refrigerador y vomitando el resto del tiempo.

—Suena a una noche divertida— le digo sentándome en la cama—. ¿Pudiste cenar?

—Tu madre me ha enviado un mensaje recordándome que había comida aquí.

—Está dentro del horno.

—Tu hermana me ha escrito un mensaje.

—¿Qué?

—Al parecer quiere que vayamos a tomarnos un café en cuanto esté "libre de niños".

—Yo no he tenido nada que ver.

—Sí. Me ha dicho que ha tratado de convencerte a ti para que le dieras mi número pero que le has dicho que no. Al final se lo ha dado tu madre.

Suelto un suspiro.

—Mi hermana puede ser muy insistente.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Le he dicho que tendríamos a los niños por dos semanas y me ha pedido que reserve un espacio en mi agenda para el martes siguiente al final del proyecto. Ya me ha enviado una alerta— dice señalando su teléfono—. Vuelve a dormir, iré a calentar mi cena.

—Está caliente. He programado el horno para que la mantenga así…

Ella parece sorprendida.

—Gracias.

—He terminado de armar la otra cuna. Ya están en su lugar. Las he ubicado en la pared opuesta al mural para no ir a cubrirlo.

—Muy considerado de tu parte. ¿Cómo han ido las cosas con tu madre?

Desvío cuidadosamente la mirada, de manera que no tenga q verla a los ojos.

—Bien. Lo mismo de siempre— le digo.

—Es una persona agradable. La imaginaba diferente.

—¿Diferente cómo?

—Mmm… ¿más diva? Tal vez como una versión exitosa de Bliss…

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

—Tienes suerte. Se nota que te adora.

—Nunca lo he puesto en duda.

—Tienes suerte— repite ella, quitándose los zapatos y eligiendo unas zapatillas suaves. Se lleva una mano a la base de la espalda y hace un gesto de dolor—. Yo nunca he tenido a nadie que se… olvídalo.

—Recuéstate— le digo levantándome.

—Me estoy muriendo del hambre.

—Recuéstate— repito mientras camino hasta la cocina y armo una bandeja que llevo para ella al cuarto.

Se la entrego, sin decir nada y anuncio que iré a cepillarme los dientes. Me tardo lo suficiente en el baño como para que, al regresar, ella haya podido terminar de comer y se esté metiendo ya en la cama.

Por alguna razón, el hecho de saber que nadie ha cuidado nunca de ella, me molesta. Mucho.

…

Cuando despierto, Arah está fuera de su cama, ya hecha.

Me froto los ojos, confundido por haber dormido más de la cuenta. Me lavo la cara y me cambio de ropa antes de ir a la habitación de los niños, donde la encuentro subida en la escalera, terminando de pintar un resplandeciente sol dorado.

—Buenos días. Hay huevos en el sartén y pan tostado, si tienes hambre.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo levantada?

—Blair me ha llamado a eso de las seis. He decidido que lo mejor era aprovechar el tiempo. Así te compenso por el hecho de que trabajaste más que yo ayer.

—No me importa…

—Ya sé que no, pero a mí sí que me importa. No me gusta ser una carga.

Evito discutir con ella. Paso a la cocina y como un poco antes de cepillarme los dientes. Vuelvo a la habitación y observo los estantes de madera que se encuentran apoyados contra la pared.

—Han llegado hace un rato. Se habían olvidado de traerlos junto con las cunas. ¿Crees que puedas encargarte?

Asiento y me pongo a ensamblarlos y los pego con cuidado a la pared mientras ella sigue pintando. De vez en cuando tararea algo suavemente y a pesar de que su voz sin duda no es la más agradable, me encuentro sonriendo como un idiota.

—¡Listo! ¡Ahora cierra los ojos!

—¿Qué?

—¡Que los cierres! —ordena ella haciéndome girarme, de manera que quedo de cara a las cunas y de espaldas a su obra. Siento sus manos, a la altura de mis riñones como si quemaran a través de mi camiseta—. ¡Quédate así! Quiero que, cuando lo veas, tengas toda la imagen.

Refunfuño un poco, pero me mantengo obedientemente en la misma posición mientras ella mueve la escalera y aparta los frascos con la pintura.

—Ahora vas a darle un buen vistazo y no acepto opiniones mediocres como "me gusta" o "es bonito". ¿Entendido?

—Me pregunto si eres mandona solo porque Greyfox uno y Greyfox dos están ahí adentro o si ya es algo intrínseco tuyo.

Ella me ignora:

—Ahora puedes girarte.

Cuento mentalmente hasta tres, solo para fastidiarla un poco, antes de voltearme para ver su labor terminada.

Al final, resulta que la preparación previa si era necesaria, porque mi primera reacción es dejar salir el aire de golpe.

Había visto el progreso hasta ayer por la noche y había dado algunos vistazos a lo que había hecho esta mañana, pero en general había utilizado la misma táctica que ayer de evitar mirar en dirección a Arah.

Ahora, viendo el mural al completo… no tengo palabras.

Doy un paso y luego otro, observando con atención el detalle en el pelaje del zorro, las sutiles sombras que lo hacen parecer casi vivo.

Tanto él como la lechuza tienen ciertos rasgos que parecen dulcificarlos. Como si ella hubiese querido darles un aire infantil. La lechuza vuela en el aire mientras que el zorro juguetea en un claro en medio del bosque.

Arah no se ha limitado a crear a los dos personajes que dominarán la habitación de nuestros niños ficticios, les ha dado un mundo completo.

—¿Y bien? —dice ella impaciente.

—Dame un minuto.

—Si no te gusta yo…

—Un minuto, Arah.

Trato de apreciarlo todo, pero es tanto… tantos detalles, tantas pequeñas cosas que me parece increíble que ella haya hecho esto en tan solo dos días.

Ella mueve inquita sus pies mientras rodea su barriga con las manos. Me tomo un momento para ordenar mis ideas.

—No era lo que esperaba…

—Bueno, solo he tenido dos días y…

Agito la cabeza.

—No esperaba que fueras tan buena. Es sencillamente increíble, Arah. En serio. Ahora me siento mal porque lo hayas hecho en la pared y tener que dejarlo aquí. Deberías poder llevártelo contigo. Es sublime, de verdad. Eres una artista.

—¿Sin comentarios sarcásticos ni nada?

—Me has tomado por sorpresa. Si me das otro minuto, podría inventarme algo.

—Si hubiera tenido más tiempo, podría haberlo hecho mejor.

—Bueno, ahora estás fanfarroneando.

Ella enrojece, haciendo que las pecas de sus mejillas se oscurezcan.

—No lo hago es solo que…

—Es un buen trabajo. Y te estoy haciendo un cumplido. Así que acéptalo y vive con ello.

—Gracias.

—Sabes que vamos a ganar mañana ¿verdad?

—Cuento con ello.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo.

Ella agita la cabeza y casi parece querer golpearse a sí misma cuando dice:

—Somos un buen equipo.

* * *

 **Aquí Cora y E con un capítulo más. Para ambas es nuestro capítulo favorito y estamos fangirleando con lo que está por venir.**

 **¿Qué les han parecido los personajes? ¿Cómo imaginan a la hermana de Row? ¿Qué opinan de Drusilla? ¿Qué teorías tienen sobre las otras habitaciones para los bebés? Si pudieran diseñar una habitación ¿cómo sería?**

 **Muchas gracias a paulys, digitol, Doremi, Camille, Lorims, Roja e Imagine por sus reviews que siempre nos emocionan.**

 **A las personas que están siguiendo la historia ¿qué esperan para darnos su opinión con un review? No mordemos… casi nunca.**

 **El fic ya tiene una hermosa portada original, producto de las talentosas Camille Carstairs e Imagine Madness, madrinas de nuestros mellizos (cuyo nombre casi spoileo para quienes aún no lo saben). Ya en el próximo capítulo se sabrá.**

 **Un abrazo y gracias por acompañarnos.**

 **E y Cora.**


	6. Cómo nombrar a tus bebés I

**Disclaimer: Panem es propiedad de Suzanne Collins con su trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre, Rowan y Arah son personajes originales de Elenear28 y Coraline T, respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Cómo nombrar a tus bebés**

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 17 años**

* * *

A las nueve de la mañana nos reunimos todos en el aula. Retomando una vieja costumbre, esta vez sí somos los primeros en llegar, y esperamos pacientemente mientras uno a uno nuestros compañeros van llegando, la mayoría con cara de cansados y tazas de café en las manos.

Jugueteo con la bolsa de papel en mis manos, adentro los muffins de chocolate con chispas siguen intactos. No porque no tenga hambre, sino porque estoy algo inquieta. Rowan, al contrario, parece muy tranquilo, no sé cómo puede estarlo.

A los cinco minutos él me quita la bolsa de las manos y la abre, tendiéndome un muffin y quedándose con otro.

― Eran para que los comas, no para que juguetes con el envoltorio ― dice y yo le gruño en respuesta, aunque arranco un pedazo del muffin y me lo llevo a la boca ―. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

Niego con la cabeza y espero a terminar el muffin para hablarle en susurros.

― No estoy nerviosa por el tour, al menos no en su mayoría.

― Vamos a ganar, y lo sabes ― responde él, petulante.

Asiento con la cabeza y dirijo una mirada a la puerta.

― Estoy preocupada por Blair ― confieso en voz baja, tanto que él tiene que inclinarse hacia mí para poder escucharme, lo que hace que mi corazón lata rápido. Intento ignorar la sensación ―. No hemos hablado desde ayer, pero no creo que las cosas hayan mejorado con Chase, y la verdad no sé qué pasará hoy con ellos. La profesora está tan loca que es capaz de reprobarla si ve que no han colaborado ambos.

Rowan ladea la cabeza y se lleva una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

― Chase está siendo idiota ― insisto, poniéndome a la defensiva antes de que él se ponga a defender a su amigo.

Pero sorprendentemente él no lo hace.

― Siempre es idiota. Veré si puedo hablar con él luego. Tú intenta que Blair no se tire del balcón en estos días hasta que el idiota recapacite.

Asiento con la cabeza. Esta forma extraña que tenemos de dividir las tareas, de apoyarnos como si fuéramos un equipo de verdad, resultaba algo rara al principio, pero terminó siendo agradable. Intento no pensar demasiado en ello, porque a cada segundo es mucho más difícil odiar a Rowan como lo hacía cuando simplemente era un idiota presumido.

Cada segundo que pasa él me…

― Ahí viene Blair ― susurra sobresaltándome, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Intento no ruborizarme demasiado, sin éxito, probablemente, y me concentro en levantar el brazo y llamar a Blair, que está parada en la puerta del salón con la cámara colgando de su cuello y aspecto algo desorientado. Le hago una seña para que se siente a mi lado. Luego me giro hacia Rowan.

― Chase no viene con ella ― murmuro.

― Todavía es temprano ― responde consultando su reloj ―. Chase siempre llega justo. No se arriesgará a reprobar el proyecto.

Asiento con la cabeza, pero omito decirle que su amigo está destruyendo la poca salud mental que quedaba en Blair después de este embarazo. Mientras tanto ella se sienta, dejando su bolso en la silla de al lado. No está enojada. Parece triste, lo cual resulta infinitamente peor. Nunca he sabido lidiar con personas tristes.

Meto una mano en mi bolso y rebusco entre apuntes, la tableta y demás cosas hasta dar con un paquete de galletas. Desde que llevo a los mellizos, o más bien el parche, mi bolso se ha convertido en un reservorio de comida. Abro el paquete y se lo tiendo a ella, que ha prendido su cámara y está mirando fotos viejas. Mala señal.

― Gracias ― murmura distraídamente y sigue pasando fotos con el dedo, mientras sus ojos se tornan acuosos. Me inclino y observo qué está mirando. Son fotos de la fiesta de Bliss Allen en Beach Street, unos meses atrás. En varias de ellas, ella y Chase ríen descontroladamente, eufóricos.

Sin pensarlo mucho me estiro y le saco la cámara de las manos. Ella se sobresalta, pero no le presto atención. Pulso el botón de apagado y dejo la cámara sobre mi mesa, del lado de Rowan, para que ella no pueda alcanzarla. Le doy otra galleta antes de empezar a hablar.

― Basta ya Blair ― susurro enojada ―. Pareces Bliss Allen lamentándose porque papi no la ha dejado ir de compras el fin de semana.

Rowan suelta una risita, demasiado bajo como para que Blair lo oiga. Ruedo los ojos y me concentro en Blair, que ha levantado la mirada y me mira con algo parecido a la indignación brillando en sus ojos.

― Eso ha sido bajo ― murmura. La ignoro.

― Olvida a Chase. Si tienes que ser madre soltera para aprobar este estúpido proyecto lo serás, pero deja de lloriquear por los pasillos ― digo duramente.

― Pero el tour… ― comienza a balbucear mientras sus ojos se tornan más acuosos.

Intento tranquilizarme. Ella necesita reaccionar, pero tampoco quiero hacerla llorar, especialmente cuando es probable que se haya pasado toda la noche haciéndolo. Pongo una mano en su hombro.

― Nosotros te acompañaremos en el tour Blair ― digo y Rowan, pendiente de la conversación, asiente ―. Sólo deja de llorar, que ese idiota no lo merece.

― Tu bebé va a llorar las 24 horas del día si no paras ahora. Imagínate las fotos que conseguirás con tu bebé todo cubierto de mocos ― acota Rowan, haciendo que ella se pase las manos por los ojos, limpiando lágrimas que no habían salido aún.

Cuando termina nos lanza una sonrisa débil.

― Gracias, supongo ― dice ―. Ustedes dos son una buena pareja. Hasta para regañarme ― añade con tono burlón.

Me ruborizo y niego con la cabeza, aunque en el fondo me siento aliviada. Cuando Chase llega y se sienta al lado de Rowan, apenas saludando con un escueto "hola" Blair apenas si le pone atención. Le he devuelto su cámara y está mostrándome fotos de cómo quedó la habitación de su bebé. Parece algo más entusiasmada.

Dos minutos después la profesora llega dando saltitos, visiblemente emocionada. Intento no rodar los ojos, sin demasiado éxito. Blair me da un codazo.

― Estoy segura que en el fondo estás ansiosa por ver las habitaciones ― dice mientras configura su cámara.

― ¿Por caminar durante una hora con esta enorme panza mientras la escucho chillar emocionada al ver trabajos mediocres? ― Replico.

Ella se ríe por primera vez en el día.

― Ups, sonaste como Rowan.

La ignoro y me concentro en el parloteo de la profesora.

― ¿A qué no están emocionados por ver cómo han quedado todos los cuartos? ― Chilla entusiasmada mientras saca una tableta de su bolso ―. ¡Ha hecho bien en traer la cámara señorita Blazetic! ― dice, ignorando que Blair siempre anda con su cámara ―. Bien, empecemos. Iremos en orden, de acuerdo al número de las esferas del primer día. ¿Qué esperan para moverse? ¡Vamos!

Salimos en tropel del aula, varios quejándose por la hora, y caminamos de regreso hasta la residencia estudiantil. Hubiera sido más fácil encontrarnos todos ahí, pienso mientras poso una mano en mi enorme barriga, observando que soy de las que más lento caminan. Instantáneamente Rowan me toma del brazo, haciendo que me ruborice.

― Ve a tu ritmo, no te preocupes por los demás. Eventualmente llegaremos.

Asiento con la cabeza, y mi bochorno aumenta más cuando siento la luz de un flash sobre nosotros. Alzo la cabeza y no me sorprende ver a Blair con la cámara enfocándonos.

― Deja eso BB ― le dice Rowan enojado.

Ella nos guiña un ojo. Parece más contenta.

― Hacen una pareja tan tierna que no pude resistirme ― canturrea ―. Además, estoy segura de que algún día me agradecerán por haber tomado esta foto ― dice y se voltea para seguir a los demás, tomando algunas fotos del grupo en el proceso.

Una vez que llegamos al edificio, la profesora se pone al frente de la comitiva, y llama a la primera pareja. Afortunadamente, los primeros módulos habitacionales están en la planta baja, así que simplemente los seguimos por un pasillo no muy angosto y luego nos amontonamos en la puerta hasta poder entrar. Los módulos, bastante amplios para dos personas y un bebé (o dos) resultan absolutamente pequeños e incómodos para treinta personas, así que nos hacen entrar en grupos de seis. La profesora se queda en todo momento en la habitación del bebé, haciendo anotaciones en su tableta.

Cada visita dura aproximadamente quince minutos. La profesora aplaude extasiada al ver que varios han seguido los modelos que ella mandó, dando como resultado cuartos pintados de amarillo con empapelado de payasos. Cuando entramos a ese cuarto en particular le doy un codazo a Rowan, que me dirige una mirada molesta. Le sonrío inocentemente mientras por dentro me enternezco por su incomodidad ante el diseño.

Otros han sido aún más básicos. Al menos la mitad de las parejas se han decantado por el clásico celeste o rosa, algunos añadiendo detalles simples, como ositos de peluche o empapelado de barcos y aviones. Aun así, la profesora los aplaude entusiasmada.

Cuando llega el turno de Blair me acerco a ella y tomo su mano, dándole apoyo. Ella me devuelve una sonrisa agradecida. A su lado Chase permanece quieto como una estatua, visiblemente incómodo. La profesora suelta un chillido emocionado al ver la habitación.

Las paredes, pintadas de un naranja tenue, apenas si son visibles. Blair ha convertido tres de las cuatro paredes de la habitación en un collage gigante, repleto de fotos de todo tipo. Y lo ha hecho de una forma tan sutil que, aunque las fotos sean completamente diferentes entre sí, todas encajan, como diferentes partes de un puzle. La cuarta pared, libre de fotos, contiene estantes con diferentes artículos de bebé, lo que le da un toque tierno a la habitación.

La profesora deja la tableta a un lado y aplaude.

― Esto es sin duda originalidad ― dice extasiada ―. Han hecho un gran trabajo chicos.

Blair sonríe y noto la mirada incómoda de Chase. Más que incómodo, parece triste. Sinceramente espero que escarmiente un poco y ellos vuelvan a su amistad normal.

Pasamos por varias habitaciones estándar hasta que nos toca a nosotros, tras haber subido al segundo piso. Nos adelantamos e intento ignorar los cuchicheos de Bliss, alardeando de que ella conoció antes la casa de "Row-Row".

Al final, cuando entramos junto a la profesora, me olvido completamente de ella.

Quizás suene algo engreído, pero me enorgullezco cuando nuestra chillona profesora, con su acento empalagoso de Magic Town, suelta una exclamación y se queda sin palabras por unos segundos. También lo hago cuando nuestros compañeros van entrando en pequeños grupos, y todo lo que escucho son murmullos de aprobación.

Intento observar el mural con ojo crítico, pero, por primera vez, no encuentro en él nada que me gustaría cambiar. Todo, desde el búho en pleno vuelo y el zorro en medio de un claro, hasta los árboles, parecen convivir en plena armonía y, extrañamente, me siento feliz de que la primera vez que hice un trabajo tan grande haya sido para los niños, para Rowan y para mí, aunque los niños no sean reales.

Después de dos minutos la profesora se aclara la garganta. Parece algo conmocionada.

― Es maravilloso chicos ― dice, con la voz algo afectada ―. ¿Quién es el artista que ha pintado este mural?

Rowan responde de inmediato, y lo miro sorprendida al notar el tono orgulloso en su voz.

― Arah. Ella ha pintado el mural.

La profesora camina hasta quedar frente al mural y lo recorre con la mirada nuevamente. Se detiene al llegar a la parte donde se encuentra el búho y se gira, sonriente.

― Esto es talento de verdad ― musita ―. Está al nivel de las escuelas de arte de Venice, querida.

Intento no parecer demasiado pagada de mí misma. Rowan me da un codazo y sonríe, petulante. Estoy a punto de responderle cuando escucho un susurro, demasiado alto, desde la parte de atrás.

― Oh, por favor, es imposible que ella haya pintado eso ― dice Bliss Allen demasiado fuerte. Me giro y la encuentro cruzada de brazos, mirando el mural con asco. A su lado, una de las idiotas de su grupito de amigas asiente enérgicamente con la cabeza ―. Apuesto a que han contratado a alguien, lo cual es completamente ilegal.

Suelto un bufido. Rowan se gira y le dirige una mirada enojada, que ella no parece o no quiere notar. Luego se dirige a la profesora que, al igual que todos, ha escuchado el comentario.

― Tenemos fotos y videos de todo el proceso, por si acaso son requerimiento del proyecto, en cuyo caso podemos incluirlas como anexo en la monografía.

Al mismo tiempo, Blair coloca en posición su cámara y se mueve por la habitación, sacando fotos de diferentes ángulos.

― Estas quedarán bien si arman un álbum ― masculla, entusiasmada. Desde atrás, Bliss lanza un bufido y se marcha, visiblemente enojada.

La profesora asiente entusiasmada y mira por última vez el mural antes de salir, para dirigirnos a la siguiente habitación. Quedan dos más antes de finalizar el tour. Con Rowan, nos quedamos detrás del grupo y ambos miramos el mural con orgullo mal disimulado.

Él se acerca y me sorprende cuando en vez de tomar mi brazo, como es costumbre cada vez que hay que caminar, toma mi mano, haciendo que sienta un cosquilleo que resulta curioso, pero agradable.

― Vamos a ganar ― dice mirando el mural, orgulloso. No hay rastros de petulancia en su voz, sino simplemente admiración.

Me encuentro sonriendo con ganas y tirando de su mano para dirigirnos al siguiente cuarto.

― Por supuesto.

El siguiente cuarto que miramos no es la gran cosa, de hecho, es bastante clásico. Las paredes están pintadas de celeste, como en la mayoría de los cuartos de los niños y hay todo tipo de juguetes desperdigados por la habitación. En una esquina un juego completo de dinosaurios y figuras de acción relacionadas. En otra, una gran pista de carreras con réplicas de los autos más exclusivos del Capitolio. El interior de la cuna, por otra parte, está repleto de peluches, tantos que es difícil imaginar a un bebé durmiendo allí sin ser asfixiado.

― La mayoría de esos juguetes son para un niño más grande, no para un bebé ― musito a Blair, que se encoge de hombros.

― No todos podían hacer un cuarto genial como han hecho ustedes supongo ― replica, haciéndome reír.

Cuando llegamos al último cuarto, el de Laertes y Bliss, ella se adelanta para cuchichear con la profesora mientras entran, mientras que él se queda en la puerta, dudando si entrar o no.

― ¿Qué haces La? ― Le pregunta Blair mientras lo empuja para que entre. Él no se mueve ni un centímetro.

― Vamos a reprobar ― masculla con algo de pena. Instantáneamente esboza una sonrisa lúgubre que da algo de miedo ―. Entren ustedes primero, será divertido.

Le hacemos caso, dudando un poco, y en fila entramos al cuarto. Desde atrás, Chase no logra reprimir una carcajada. Intento con todas mis fuerzas no hacer lo mismo, mientras Blair levanta su cámara y toma varias fotos, riéndose alegremente en el proceso.

Bliss, anclada al lado de la profesora, habla demasiado rápido haciendo gestos airados, sin duda quejándose, mientras señala el lado derecho de la habitación, el cual indudablemente fue hecho por Laertes. Las dos paredes se encuentran perfectamente pintadas de blanco, tanto que resultan algo hirientes a la vista, salvo por los diversos manchones negros, como salpicaduras, hechos al azar por cualquier parte.

Las otras dos paredes no son mucho mejores. Pintadas de un verde demasiado chillón, similar al cabello de Bliss, se encuentran demasiado cargadas de estrellas y corazones fucsia. En un costado, la cuna luce algo destartalada, con un móvil enorme de estrellas fucsia también sobre ella. Apenas si es visible en medio de tanto color chillón.

― ¿No se supone que tendrán un niño? ― Escucho que Chase le pregunta a Laertes, intentando contener la risa.

Laertes asiente con la cabeza y se cruza de brazos.

― Intenta hacérselo entender a la cabeza hueca de Allen ― murmura ―. Pretende hacer al niño a imagen y semejanza suya.

Chase se ríe, y hace sonido de arcadas. Rowan sonríe, burlón. Al final, Laertes también esboza una sonrisa siniestra.

― En todo caso creo que al niño le gustará más mi parte de la habitación que la suya.

― Si no muere del susto primero, La.

La profesora, que parece pasmada, frunce el ceño y termina de anotar algunas cosas en su tableta, alejándola de la vista de Bliss, que se inclina sin éxito para ver qué está escribiendo.

― Bueno, con esto terminamos ― anuncia la profesora. Aún parece algo afectada ―. Nos reuniremos en el aula en media hora para anunciar a los ganadores. ¡No lleguen tarde! ― Dice retomando su tono de voz habitual.

Media hora después nos encontramos todos de vuelta en el aula, y la profesora tiene que chistar un par de veces para que hagamos silencio. Blair está sentada al lado mío, e ignora completamente a Chase, que esta vez se ha ubicado al lado suyo.

― Bien, los felicito a todos por el gran trabajo. Salvo algunas excepciones ― dice y da una fugaz mirada a donde se encuentran Bliss y Laertes, ambos mirando hacia lados opuestos ―, han mostrado un gran esfuerzo, dedicación y una gran compenetración al trabajar en equipo y decorar los cuartos. Espero que continúen así hasta que termine el proyecto. Sin embargo, tal y como estaba estipulado desde el inicio, he elegido a los ganadores. Señorita Ranghild, señor Greyfox, los felicito. Su habitación, además de ser original, se encuentra perfectamente equilibrada, y denota un gran esfuerzo en la decoración.

Instantáneamente ambos sonreímos. Decir que sabíamos que íbamos a ganar no hace que sea menos placentero.

― Señorita Ranghild, si no fuera porque sé que es una excelente estudiante le preguntaría qué hace aquí en lugar de estar en Venice estudiando bellas artes. Muchas felicidades ― termina la profesora, haciéndome ruborizar.

― Este es el momento en que no intentas parecer demasiado pagada de ti misma ― susurra Rowan. Le doy un codazo.

― Oh cállate.

― Claro, señora "yo soy una artista, pero nadie lo sabía".

― Deberías estar feliz de que he hecho que ganáramos.

Él arquea una ceja.

― ¿He hecho? ― Pregunta, escéptico.

Me río.

― Está bien, está bien ― digo con renuencia fingida ―: hemos.

Él parece satisfecho.

― Ya. Nada de artistas presuntuosas ― dice con burla.

Vuelvo a darle un codazo e intento prestar atención a la profesora, que nos pide que anexemos al trabajo final las fotos del proceso de decoración del cuarto, así como también las que ha sacado Blair del resultado final.

― Y como bonus track, he decidido elegir un segundo lugar, ya que la habitación de esta pareja también ha estado muy bien, saliendo fuera de lo común en un buen sentido. Realmente me alegra ver que algunos han decidido innovar, es algo que siempre tenemos en cuenta aquí. Señorita Blazetic, señor Gardiner, los felicito por el gran trabajo. Antes de que se vayan, recuerden que deben, cuanto antes mejor, elegir y registrar en la plataforma el nombre de su bebé. Elijan sabiamente. ¡Cada vez falta menos para tener a los niños! ― Finaliza con un gritito.

Unos asientos más atrás Bliss suelta un chillido compungido, mientras que Laertes le pregunta si esperaba otra cosa con tono entre burlón y resignado. Blair, que por unos segundos parece desorientada, esboza una gran sonrisa e, ignorando nuevamente a Chase, se inclina hacia mí. Él no parece estar seguro de cómo reaccionar, así que finalmente termina esbozando una sonrisa incómoda, que parece más una mueca que otra cosa.

― Gracias ― dice. Está exultante. Más parecida a su versión normal que a la Blair embarazada.

― Yo no hice nada salvo armar la cuna.

― Y soportarme ― dice con una risita―. Eso debería contar. Mucho.

― No te preocupes. Ya me lo cobraré ― replico cruzándome de brazos ―. Posiblemente robándote galletas sin que puedas hacer nada al respecto.

Ella se ríe, y yo siento como de a poco el mundo comienza a girar en la dirección correcta. O al menos todo lo posible estando metidos en este extraño proyecto.

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 17 años**

* * *

—¿Vas a salir?

Me detengo en la puerta. No estoy acostumbrado a que cuestionen mis acciones, ni siquiera mis padres solían interesarse demasiado en mis idas y venidas en sus mansiones. Me giro. Ella ya se ha puesto un pijama que marca la redondez de su enorme barriga. No sé si es la fuerza de la costumbre o qué, pero la semiesfera aferrada a su vientre ya me parece lo más normal del mundo, igual que verla sentada en mi... nuestra sala.

—Sí. No sé si iré a tardarme mucho. No me esperes despierta.

Ella enarca una ceja de oscura plata.

Le sonrío:

—¿Ahora quieres un itinerario detallado de mi itinerario o algo así?

—Saber simplemente el lugar en el que vas a estar sería suficiente— dice cruzando sus esbeltos brazos frente a su pecho.

Empiezo a reír hasta que me doy cuenta de que va en serio.

—¿Pasa algo?

Sus mejillas enrojecen.

—Nada.

—¿Arah…?

—Chase desapareció hoy, poco después de que anunciaran a los ganadores.

Lo sé… es por eso por lo que voy a salir. La escuché a ella hablando con Blair.

—No voy a desaparecer— digo rodando los ojos.

—Ya sé que no lo vas a hacer— dice ella repentinamente enojada—. Es un veinte por ciento de tu nota y tus calificaciones son perfectas.

—No lo decía por eso— mascullo.

—¿Por qué entonces? —replica airada.

—Porque no te voy a abandonar y punto. Puede que tú seas quien esté cargando a los niños, pero esos que traes ahí— digo apuntándola con un dedo— son mis hijos también. Y no pienso dejarlos. No pienso dejarte.

Mis mejillas empiezan a calentarse cuando me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de soltarle. Le doy la espalda rápidamente.

—Vete a la cama. Volveré en un rato.

—¿Rowan?

—¿Qué? — digo sin voltearme.

—Por favor ten cuidado.

No debería hacerme sentir bien algo tan estúpido, pero lo hace.

—Lo haré.

…

Venice tiene dos sectores dedicados a lo que la comunidad llama "placeres culposos"; el primero de ellos es el antro de droga, pero uno de los tíos de Chase murió de sobredosis cuando teníamos once años y desde entonces él juró que las únicas agujas que tocarían su cuerpo serían aquellas que servían para tatuarse. Sé que no está ahí.

Por eso, me dirijo a la zona oeste de la ciudad. Ya ha oscurecido y el aire se siente frío. Camino rápidamente, sobrepasando a un grupo de chicos que colorean un graffiti con pintura en aerosol. El edificio está cubierto de símbolos ondulantes, a veces más cuidados que otros. Coloco un billete de veinte sobre el mostrador, al lado de un marco con una fotografía. La chica, que debe tener unos veinticinco años, me mira con una ceja púrpura muy delineada, formando un arco que casi parece exagerado.

—Habitación seis. Debería estar esperando al artista— dice mientras toma, sin disimulo, el billete.

Asiento y camino por el pasillo. No me molesto en darle las gracias. El seis está pintado sobre la puerta con un patrón de serpientes entrelazadas entre sí. Está cerrada con llave. Golpeo con los nudillos usando mi mano izquierda.

Hay movimiento al otro lado de la puerta:

—Bree otra vez olvidaste las llaves tu…— mi puño conecta con su pómulo en el instante en que la puerta se abre y siento el cosquilleo del dolor unido al placer.

Chase es, por supuesto, unos quince kilos más pesado que yo, pero lo he tomado por sorpresa, de manera que se tambalea, da un par de pasos hacia atrás y termina apoyándose en la silla para tatuar en que, supongo, había estado esperando.

—¿Qué demo…? — Me adelanto y lo golpeo de nuevo, esta vez en la nariz.

—Vístete— le ordeno. Supongo que pretendía tatuarse una zona amplia y cubierta usualmente por ropa, porque trae puesta una bata de un enfermizo color púrpura, ahora cubierta en parte por la sangre que le sale de la nariz.

—¿Qué…?

—Te espero afuera en cinco minutos— digo alzando la mano izquierda con cinco dedos extendidos. La derecha ha empezado a palpitarme por el maltrato al que no estoy acostumbrado.

—Tú no puedes…— empieza, le lanzo una mirada intimidante y él se calla.

—Sí, sí que puedo. Si no lo hago yo, te juro que la próxima en darte una paliza será tu madre… o tal vez tu hermana.

Veo, con placer, como traga saliva.

—Cinco minutos— le recuerdo saliendo por la puerta. Le doy un seco asentimiento a la chica en la recepción y salgo del edificio. Recargo la espalda contra una pared y espero.

Chase sale tres minutos después.

…

Caminamos en silencio por las calles de Lakeside. Espero a que él saque el tema.

—Supongo que todo esto es por Blair ¿no? —dice cuando ya no es capaz de soportar más mi mutismo.

—Todo esto es porque estás siendo más imbécil de lo usual.

—No la sopor…

―Ahórratelo. Como alguien que se crio con ella, estoy seguro de que tengo tanta o más experiencia que tú con todo el tema "Blair está loca de remate".

—Tú no lo entiendes…

—Sí que lo entiendo. Tu mejor amiga se convirtió en esta psicópata loca que te puede gritar o ponerse a llorar en lo que dura un parpadeo. Noticia de última hora, genio, ella tampoco está bien con eso. El maldito parche le está revolviendo el cerebro y está obligada a andar por ahí cargando cinco kilos que no son suyos. Ya me gustaría verte en su posición.

—Era mi mejor amiga…

— _Es_ tu mejor amiga— lo corrijo—. En condiciones normales los dejaría ir a su aire, pero esta vez me estás afectando a mí —evito evitar que el hecho de oír a Blair llorar a través del teléfono me ha afectado más de lo que estoy dispuesto a admitir.

—Ya… mira, no es mi culpa que BB afecte tus pequeños momentos de meterle mano a Ran…

—Termina esa oración y te juro que un ojo morado va a ser la menor de tus heridas esta noche.

Él tiene el buen juicio de cerrar la boca.

—Dicho todo esto ¿quién te enseñó a asestar un puñetazo?

—Evaki— le digo muy serio y él se ríe, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando su nariz vuelve a sangrar.

—Demonios, Rowan. El lunes tendré que ir así a la maldita escuela.

—Preocúpate más por lo que piense Blair cuando aparezcas así esta noche en casa.

—No voy a volver esta noche a casa.

—Sí, lo harás. Y le vas a dar la más empalagosa disculpa que alguna vez alguien ha dado.

—Tú no lo entiendes… Es como si fuera otra persona. BB siempre ha sido especial. Ahora no soporto ni verla.

—Entonces explícalo. Blair siempre ha sido difícil y tú siempre pareces haber estado bien con eso.

—Había pensado en que lo hiciéramos en serio.

—¿Qué?

—El tener un bebé. Bueno… no técnicamente juntos, juntos…— dice frotándose la cabeza con una mano—. Había pensado que si, llegado el momento, cuando fuéramos mayores mi pareja y yo decidíamos tener un niño, sería con ella.

A pesar de que me sorprende su confesión, mantengo mi rostro libre de expresión.

Teníamos quince años cuando Chase descubrió que existían más probabilidades de que le gustara yo antes que Blair, justamente la noche en que decidió acostarse con ella. Pero nunca fue la gran cosa. Es decir, seguía siendo Chase. Esta es la primera vez en mi vida en que lo escucho diciendo algo sobre sus intereses sexuales con un aire negativo.

—Nunca puse en duda que algún día podría tener un hijo con su ayuda. Pero ahora… ¡Mira lo que nos hizo! —dice prácticamente gritando.

Suspiro.

—Ella no les hizo nada, amigo. Está, para efectos prácticos, embarazada. Y tú estás siendo de lo más injusto. ¿Crees que es muy sencillo para ella, Chase? Puede que tú sientas que estás perdiendo a tu mejor amiga, pero ella siente no sólo que ya te perdió, sino que además va a tener que cubrirte por dos semanas cuidando a un niño, cosa que, ambos sabemos, no está capacitada para hacer. Y no voy a tener a Blair todos los días en mi departamento con un bebé adicional para cuidar ni me voy a encargar de los mellizos solo porque a ti no te ha crecido un par y resulta que Arah cree por algún código de lealtad que debe ser ella quien le saque las castañas del fuego. ¿De acuerdo?

Él me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué pasará si después de esto no volvemos a ser los mismos?

—Dudo que después de lo que has hecho puedan volver a serlo. Pero pueden ser mejores. Vete a casa. Date una maldita ducha y pídele perdón, aunque creas que no tienes que hacerlo. En un par de semanas habremos terminado y podrán reírse de esto si les da la gana.

—¿Estás aquí porque te importa o porque sientes que Blair está acaparando a Ranghild?

—Si tienes que preguntarme eso, eres más idiota de lo que pensaba— replico dándome la vuelta y empezando a caminar de regreso a casa.

…

Cuando regreso a casa, pasa de medianoche. Suelto un suspiro cuando veo que Arah está sentada con su tableta en el sillón. Una de las lámparas está encendida y arroja una luz dorada sobre la habitación.

—Se suponía que no ibas a esperarme despierta.

Ella aparta la tableta, metiéndola bajo uno de los cojines. Tardo un poco en darme cuenta de que está envuelta en un cubrecama que reconozco como el mío.

—Estaba preocupada— dice simplemente.

—Vale.

Ella se levanta, haciendo que el cobertor caiga al suelo.

—¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

Cuando cierro los dedos, convirtiendo la mano en un puño, siento el ardor de mis nudillos rotos.

—Nada.

Ella suspira.

—Traeré el botiquín.

—No es nada. Estará bien en un par de días.

Ella me ignora y se dirige al baño. Vuelve con una caja blanca entre las manos.

—Ven aquí— dice, sentándose en el sillón.

Me siento, con reticencia, junto a ella y dejo que examine mis dedos. La mayoría de los nudillos se han vuelto rojos y noto, con cierta sorpresa, que el del dedo corazón ha estado sangrando un poco.

—¿Me contarás lo que pasó o tendré que adivinarlo?

—Eres buena para las adivinanzas.

—Soy buena para analizar los hechos. Chase ha vuelto a casa. Blair me ha enviado un mensaje unos dos minutos antes de que entraras.

—Bien por ellos.

—Al parecer se metió en una pelea.

—¡No me digas!

—Blair ha tenido que enderezarle el tabique de la nariz y parece que tiene un ojo morado.

—Seguro que se lo merecía.

—Definitivamente se lo merecía— dice mientras toma una bola de algodón y la empapa con alcohol—. Esto podría arder— advierte antes de empezar a limpiar la herida—. No me he enterado de los detalles, pero no creo que ella se lo haga pasar particularmente mal. La aterroriza que él la deje sola.

—Vale.

—Rowan…

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿El qué? —Pregunto inocentemente mientras ella pasa agua oxigenada por el nudillo herido y luego saca una lata de cicatrizante en aerosol.

—No te hagas el tonto— dice rodando los ojos.

—Son mis amigos— empiezo diciendo, porque es lo más fácil. Porque tiene mucha más lógica que decirle que el verla con el ceño fruncido, caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación mientras se preocupa por Blair me estaba volviendo loco a mí también—. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

—Pensé que hablarías con él.

—Hablé con él.

—También le rompiste la cara.

—Por favor… ¿has visto lo enorme que es la cabeza de Chase? Romperla me parece…

—Rowan— suspira ella.

—Se lo merecía— le digo en cuanto ella acaba de rociar la herida con el cicatrizante. Experimento una sensación cercana a la pérdida cuando ella se da por satisfecha y suelta mi mano—. Hablé, entendió las cosas o al menos eso espero. Está resuelto.

—¿Lo hiciste por Chase, por Blair o por ti?

—¿Importa eso? —pregunto, dejando de lado que ella ha dejado por fuera a la persona por la que realmente lo hice.

—Me importa a mí.

—Entonces elige a la opción que más te convenza. Son mis amigos, nos criamos juntos y…

—¿Y?

—Nada— digo levantándome del sillón.

—¡No hagas eso! No empieces a decir las cosas y luego simplemente te calles.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Arah?

—La verdad, eso es lo que quiero escuchar— dice con sus ojos verdes brillando enojados.

—Vale ¿quieres la verdad? Lo hice porque tú querías que lo hiciera. Los habría dejado solucionarlo solos, pero tú estabas desquiciada por todo lo que estaba pasando y eso me estaba volviendo loco a mí también. Hablé con él, él regresó, van a estar bien.

Ella se queda muy quieta.

—Lo hiciste… ¿por mí?

La miro preguntándome si el embarazo realmente ha afectado su cerebro.

—Dios, como te odio— masculla mientras su rostro se tiñe de escarlata.

—Bueno— digo agachándome y recogiendo mi cubrecama—. Pues yo odio que mientras no estoy aproveches para asaltar mi cama. Me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

—¿Rowan?

Me detengo.

—¿Si?

—Esto… gracias por hacerlo… por mí.

…

Es sábado. El sol entra a raudales por la ventana porque ayer ninguno de los dos cerró la cortina antes de irnos a la cama. Cuando Arah entró a la habitación, unos diez minutos después de mí, fingí estar profundamente dormido para no ir a tener alguna incómoda conversación con ella.

Me giro sobre mi costado y me sorprende ver que Arah aún duerme. Se ha acostado de medio lado y tiene una mano sobre la abultada barriga falsa. Mientras duerme, tiene el rostro relajado y los labios entreabiertos, como si se encontrara a la mitad de un suspiro. Sus ondas plateadas caen desordenadas sobre la almohada y algunos mechones cubren su mejilla.

Me levanto y me apresuro a sacar ropa y darme una ducha antes de hacer algo estúpido como apartar su cabello con los dedos. Desconecto el agua caliente y me ducho con agua helada, porque después de todo tengo diecisiete años y acabo de despertar junto a una chica a la que considero…

Me enjabono el cabello y descarto el pensamiento. No voy a dejar que mi madre se meta en mi cabeza.

Arah es mi compañera de proyecto. Punto. No importa que mi madre y algunas… partes de mi cuerpo quieran verla de otra forma.

Cuando salgo del baño, pasando la toalla sobre mi cabello aún húmedo, Arah está parada frente a la puerta, saltando sobre un pie y luego sobre el otro. Enrojece cuando me ve.

—Necesito usar el baño— dice clavando la vista en el suelo.

Me muevo a un lado, dejándola pasar y luego suelto un suspiro. Será un día muy largo si ninguno de los dos consigue actuar con normalidad. Me quedo mirando la puerta cerrada antes de fruncir el ceño y dirigirme a la habitación. Lanzo mi pijama y la toalla húmeda por el ducto de la lavandería y peino mi cabello con los dedos. Mi teléfono empieza a sonar sobre la mesita de noche y los ojos azules de mi hermana me devuelven la mirada desde su fotografía, brillando bajo los botones de contestar o rechazar.

—Jess— digo contestando y poniendo el teléfono contra mi oreja.

—¡Wan-wan! —chilla ella en mi oído—. Casi esperaba que no me contestaras. Como haces la mayor parte del tiempo— se queja.

—Me sorprendió que me llamaras antes de las nueve de la mañana ¿qué no sueles resucitar hasta medio día?

—Tenía mi clase de acro-yoga temprano— dice ella con una risita.

—Por favor dime que no eres uno de esos idiotas que deciden hacer yoga en un maldito trapecio.

—Es muy, muy, seguro. Tenemos una malla de seguridad y todo lo demás. Solo hemos tenido un incidente en lo que va del mes y tú sabes que Wynham Smirtle nunca ha sido la crayola más brillante de la caja. No ha sabido ponerse bien el arnés. De todas formas, no te llamo para contarte de mi emocionante vida. ¿Cómo es posible que MAMÁ se enterara de que tenías novia antes que YO? Es decir, de papá lo entendería, te mantiene vigilado todo el tiempo, pero ¿mamá? ¿en serio?

—No sé qué te haya dicho, pero es mentira.

—Entonces ¿no estás viviendo con una chica?

—Lo estoy haciendo.

—¿Y no llamaste a papá y mamá para decirles que estaban juntos en un proyecto y terminaste mandando a papá a la mierda por ella?

Suspiro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jess?

—Quiero conocerla.

—Ya oí que has estado acosándola.

—¿Sus palabras o las tuyas?

—No te metas en esto, Jess.

Ella se ríe.

―¿Por qué no? Si no es nada tuyo, entonces no veo problema en que sea mi amiga.

—No eres su tipo de amiga, en lo absoluto.

—Discrepo, ella es amiga de Blair en InstaCapitol, también vi que tiene a Chase. Tenemos DOS amigos en común. Seguro que nos llevamos la mar de bien.

—Jess…

—¿Siiii?

—Por favor— digo cansado—. Es complicado. Mantente fuera de todo esto hasta que lo aclare.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Jess deja el tono bromista. Casi la imagino dejando lo que está haciendo para hablar con más calma.

—Sí.

—No pareces estar bien. Ni siquiera has insistido mucho con el tema de que el acro-yoga es peligroso. Ya sé. ¡Iremos a almorzar!

—No, no lo haremos. Tengo mucho que hacer con Arah.

—Ooooh… me rompes el corazón, hermano mayor, ¿ahora resulta que te enamoras y me cambias de inmediato?

—Oh, cállate. Tenemos que elegir el nombre de los niños.

—Ponle Jessabette a la nena. Le irá bien en la vida.

—Solo si quisiera condenarla.

—Has roto mi corazón. ¿Qué tal la cena? Podemos…

—Puedo verte a eso de las cuatro y tomar un café. Sospecho que quieres pedirme algo.

—Eres el mejor, Wan-wan.

—Ya te dije que no me llames así.

— Te mandaré la dirección. Saluda a tu chica por mí.

—No es mi…— pero ella ya ha cortado la llamada.

—¿Era tu hermana?

Cuando me volteo, Arah está ahí. Trae el cabello húmedo, lo que lo oscurece un par de tonos y lo ondula aún más.

—Lo era.

—¿Necesitaba algo?

—Incordiarme, como de costumbre.

Ella suelta un bufido.

—Haces lo mismo que hacías con tu madre con tu hermana. No entiendo por qué finges que no la soportas cuando es evidente que la adoras.

—No lo entiendes porque no tienes hermanos ni hermanas. Así es como funcionan las cosas.

Ella rueda los ojos y se sienta en la cama, toma un cepillo y deshace con cuidado los nudos en su cabello.

—Me alegra que ellos— dice poniendo una mano sobre la barriga falsa—, vayan a tener un hermano y hermana, respectivamente, desde el inicio.

—Greyfox 1 va a tener que cuidar de Greyfox 2 por el resto de su vida.

—Y supongo que en esa ecuación Greyfox 2 será nuestra niña— dice ella con el ceño fruncido—, pero si él se parece a ti, ella tendrá que encargarse de que los abusones no lo golpeen en cuanto ponga un pie en la escuela.

—¿Por qué iban a golpearlo?

—Porque el pobre será tan petulante como tú y seguro lo van a calar a la primera. Los niños son muy perceptivos con ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Y ella cómo será?

Arah deja el cepillo al lado y parece pensárselo:

—Ella será mucho más centrada que su hermano. Se preocupará menos por presumir y más por hacer las cosas bien.

—En pocas palabras, la pobre niña será muy aburrida.

Ella me arroja el cepillo de cabello. Me muevo a un lado, haciendo que rebote contra el colchón y caiga al suelo.

—Muy simpático, Rowan.

—Sí, ya lo sé— replico con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres que comamos aquí o quieres desayunar fuera?

—Estoy algo cansada— dice con un suspiro—. ¿Te importa si nos quedamos en casa?

De alguna forma, su uso del plural me emociona:

—O puedes salir tú— se corrige ella rápidamente, arruinándolo—, no me importa.

—Quedarnos está bien. ¿Quieres algo especial para desayunar?

—Ya lo preparo yo.

—Recuéstate— digo levantándome de mi cama—. Supongo que tu cuerpo está empezando a guardar energías para el parto o algo así. He leído que las embarazadas suelen ponerse somnolientas en algún momento del…— me callo cuando veo su sonrisa socarrona—. ¿Qué?

—¿Has estado leyendo libros sobre el embarazo?

—Dejaste tu tableta por ahí la noche en que fuiste a ver a Blair. Estaba aburrido.

—¿Usaste mi tableta?

—Demándame— digo mientras camino hacia la cocina.

—¡Sólo por eso— grita desde la habitación— te tocará a ti lavar los platos después de desayunar también!

Y así, volvemos a la normalidad.

…

Arah no cumple con su amenaza e insiste en lavar y secar los platos. Cuando terminamos, nos sentamos frente a la mesita de la sala y ella saca fichas de colores y empezamos a barajar opciones para los nombres. Hacemos tres pilas, utilizando códigos de color. Los verdes son los que nos gustan a ambos. Los amarillos los que le gustan a alguno de los dos y los rojos son la pila de "Nunca. Jamás. En. La. Vida"

La última pila tiene seis nombres: Bliss, Blair, Tristán, Emma, Drusilla y Jessabette.

Ambos empezamos a rellenar las tarjetas amarillas con nombres que uno u otro puede aceptar:

—¿Qué te parece Lucius?

—¿Lucius Greyfox-Ranghild? Sería un villano. Lo imagino retorciéndose sus bigotes y acomodando los gemelos en sus puños— dice con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué tal Spuria para la niña?

—Lo odio. Suena a enfermedad cutánea. ¿Gnaea?

—Apenas si es pronunciable— replica ella—. ¿Te imaginas teniendo que cantárselo para que se duerma? ¿Sextus?

—En todo caso sería Primus, porque él siempre sería el primero. Pero los nombres que se refieren a números no me gustan.

—Eso descarta Quintus y Numeria, supongo.

—Pues sí.

La actividad resulta más complicada de lo que pensábamos. Tiene, sin embargo, su lado positivo: Arah y yo nos dedicamos a hablar —y muchas veces a discutir— durante horas y horas y conforme va a avanzando el día para dar paso a la tarde, me siento tentado a cancelar la cita con mi hermana.

Sin embargo, a eso de las tres cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo, el teléfono de Arah empieza a sonar de manera estridente.

Siento ganas de arrojarlo y pisarlo cuando veo la fotografía de Blair brillando en la pantalla.

—Y así es como termina el día— canturrea Arah mientras se lo paso —. De todas formas, ibas a salir con tu hermana ¿no? Ya falta poco para que sean las cuatro, deberías irte ya.

La observo, sorprendido por el hecho de que lo tuviera presente.

No quiero marcharme. El teléfono deja de sonar y empieza a hacerlo de nuevo casi de inmediato.

Siento como si mi tiempo se acabara.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar?

—¿Con Blair?

Agito la cabeza.

—Conmigo —me aclaro la garganta—. Sólo conmigo.

No sé por qué, pero a pesar de que hemos salido muchas veces a comer en los últimos días, esta invitación se siente diferente. Y, por ello, una parte de mi está casi segura de que dirá que no. Por eso me sorprendo cuando dice, sonriendo suavemente:

—Vale, es una cita— y se lleva el teléfono a la oreja para hablar con Blair.

Dejándome ahí, preguntándome si esto es, en verdad, una cita.

* * *

 **¡Buenas! Gracias a Nanowrimo estamos aquí en tiempo record y con muy buenas noticias: ¡el siguiente capítulo ya está terminado y es una bomba! ¿No nos creen? Hagan sus apuestas de lo que sucederá…**

 **Esperemos que les esté gustando el rumbo de la historia tanto como a nosotras, que tuvimos que empezar a dividir los capítulos porque, como siempre con estos chicos, nos salen gigantes.**

 **El parto está cada vez más cerca! No saben lo emocionadas que estamos. ¿Qué creen que pasará con Rowan y Arah? ¿Y con Blair y Chase?**

 **Hablando de otro tema, queremos aprovechar este espacio para solidarizarnos con La chica de pelo rojo, Twilli Prince, Yolotsin Xochitl e ImagineMadness. Para aquellos que no saben, ha aparecido una cuenta, llamada TheUltimatePunisher, que hasta ahora ha plagiado dos historias de cada uno de estos usuarios, copiando hasta el título y summary palabra por palabra. Estamos haciendo campaña, denunciando la cuenta, las historias y enviando mails a fanfiction pidiendo que la cuenta sea cerrada, pero todavía no ha dado resultado. Por eso les pedimos que también denuncien el plagio, porque estos usuarios, muy queridos para nosotras, invirtieron tiempo y esfuerzo para crear estas historias, y es muy injusto que alguien las robe así como así.**

 **Dicho esto les agradecemos mucho por leer. Si nos dejan cariño subiremos muy pronto el siguiente que, les juramos, es increíble.**

 **Saludos!**

 **E y Cora.**


	7. Cómo nombrar a tus bebés II

**Disclaimer: Panem es propiedad de Suzanne Collins con su trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre, Rowan y Arah son personajes originales de Elenear28 y Coraline T, respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Cómo nombrar a tus bebés. Parte 2**

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 17 años**

* * *

Estoy a punto de golpear la puerta cuando ésta se abre, y una Blair sonriente, algo muy poco visto en los últimos días, me recibe. Instantáneamente tira de mi mano conduciéndome al interior de su casa, apenas unos pisos más abajo que la nuestra.

― ¿Cómo supiste que había llegado? Ni siquiera me diste tiempo a golpear ― protesto mientras la sigo a la cocina.

Ella sonríe burlonamente.

― Eres la persona más puntual que conozco Arah. Me dijiste que en quince minutos llegarías, así que a los quince minutos abrí la puerta.

― No me gusta hacer esperar a la gente, así como tampoco me gusta que me hagan esperar a mí ― musito ―. Oye, ¿qué es todo esto? ― Pregunto cuando llegamos a la cocina.

Observo la mesa en el centro de la habitación, al lado de la barra desayunadora. Decir que reboza de comida sería quedarse corta. Hay varias bandejas repletas de todo tipo de cosas dulces: cupcakes, croissants, porciones de una torta que al parecer tiene chocolate y frutillas y un plato con una montaña de las galletas favoritas de Blair, esas con chispas de chocolate. Frente a los asientos hay dos tazas humeantes, y al costado un termo. Huele a chocolate.

Miro a Blair sorprendida, y luego mi mirada viaja a Chase, que está sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra, con una taza en la mano. Él da un último sorbo antes de girarse. Todavía tiene el ojo morado y algunas marcas alrededor de su nariz, aunque ésta última ha recuperado su posición normal. Sin embargo, sonríe, como si se alegrara de verme.

― Hola Ranghild ― dice y se levanta de su asiento ―. Bueno, creo que las dejaré solas. Iré a caminar un rato. Cualquier cosa me llamas, BB.

Blair asiente con la cabeza, mientras él deja la taza en la pileta de la cocina. Chase se despide de ambas con un gesto y se va, aunque Blair no parece inmutarse por ello. La miro algo confundida. Ella se encoge de hombros y sonríe levemente.

— Es mi mejor amigo — dice. Parece estar disculpándose.

— Y tú la suya. Me alegro de que hayan arreglado las cosas finalmente.

— Yo también, aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo sin tener que lidiar con tabiques rotos y ojos morados.

Instantáneamente me pongo a la defensiva.

— Hablas como si él no se lo merecería — replico molesta.

Blair niega con la cabeza, primero, y luego enarca una ceja.

— Nunca dije que no se lo mereciera. Anda, vamos a sentarnos. Quiero comer algo antes de que el fin del mundo llegue. Casi que puedo ver el meteorito acercándose a la tierra.

La miro confundida, hasta que ella sonríe pícaramente. Entonces comprendo e, ignorándola, me siento y tomo una de las galletas de la enorme montaña. Ella me imita y empieza a beber chocolate de su taza a pequeños sorbos.

Quince minutos después, ambas seguimos en silencio, cada una concentrada en su propia taza de chocolate caliente. La mayoría de la comida sigue intacta, pues, aunque en todos los aspectos prácticos somos dos chicas embarazadas, es imposible que dos personas puedan con tal cantidad de comida. Ni aunque estuvieran Chase y Rowan…

Mi mente vuela hacia la hora anterior, hacia su rostro levemente contrariado cuando el teléfono sonó y sorprendido cuando le dije que teníamos una cita. Aunque después de terminar la llamada con Blair me enfoqué en cambiarme de ropa lo más rápido posible y salir del departamento, una parte de mí no deja de preguntarse por qué lucía tan sorprendido, si acaso es que no le di tiempo suficiente para negarse o si…

Otra parte se pregunta por qué demonios tuve que usar la palabra "cita", y si es sólo por eso que la perspectiva de la cena de esta noche parece tan diferente a las demás, cuando lo cierto es que hemos cenado juntos varias veces en estas dos semanas, sin contar el resto de las comidas diarias.

Observo el interior de la taza como si allí estuviera la respuesta, como si ella fuera mágicamente a decirme qué pasará esta noche.

— Entonces el elefante rosa le pasó el jabón al elefante azul y él dijo "no, radio" — dice Blair, haciendo que me sobresalte.

— ¿Qué?

Ella niega con la cabeza y estira la mano para tomar una galleta. Al lado de su taza se ha servido en un plato una montaña de cupcakes que ya ha comenzado a mermar.

— Estás rara hoy Arah.

Niego con la cabeza, mientras siento el ya conocido calor adueñarse de mis mejillas.

— No lo estoy — miento y me llevo una galleta a la boca.

Segundos después empiezo a toser, atragantada. Blair se levanta y saca de la heladera una botella de agua, que bebo a sorbos hasta dejar de sentir el sabor de las nueces en mi boca. Cuando termino me limpio pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos.

Blair espera a ver que ya ha pasado para volver al ataque.

— Sí lo estás. Andas muy distraída — comenta —. Mira sino, no te habías dado cuenta que la galleta tenía nueces hasta que la comiste.

— Es tu culpa. Si sabes que odio las galletas con nueces, ¿por qué las pones junto con las de chocolate? Hubieras puesto dos platos separados.

Ella se encoje de hombros.

— Generalmente miras lo que comes — replica —. Siempre las pongo juntas y nunca había pasado. ¿Qué sucedió?

No le respondo. En su lugar tomo la cuchara del costado del plato y comienzo a revolver el chocolate, que a estas alturas ya debe estar frío. Apenas si he bebido el contenido de la mitad de la taza. Blair espera pacientemente, hasta que las palabras se dignan a salir de mi boca, a regañadientes.

— Saldremos a cenar — murmuro.

— ¿Eh? — Pregunta sin entender. Me aclaro la garganta.

— Que Rowan y yo iremos a cenar esta noche.

— ¿Y qué tiene eso? ¿No han desayunado, almorzado, merendado y cenado miles de veces en lo que va de proyecto?

Niego con la cabeza y me preparo para soltar la bomba.

— Esta vez es diferente, creo.

— ¿Por qué lo sería?

— Es una cita, creo — murmuro muy bajito.

Por un segundo creo que Blair no me ha escuchado, pero cuando levanto la cabeza la encuentro mirándome con una sonrisa como si le hubieran hecho el mejor regalo del mundo, la Navidad se hubiera adelantado o hubiera tomado la mejor fotografía de su vida. Un instante después, suelta un grito que amenaza con romperme los tímpanos.

— ¡Lo sabía! — Grita y yo agradezco que estemos solas —. ¡Sabía que era por algo relacionado a él que estabas tan rara!

Contengo la necesidad de rodar los ojos. Parece una niña con un juguete nuevo. Vuelve a gritar y luego suelta un torrente de palabras hablando tan rápido que me cuesta entenderla.

— ¡Ja! ¿No se supone que era el ser más detestable sobre la Tierra? ¿Qué lo odiabas y no podías soportar respirar el mismo aire que él? ¡Yo sabía que algo bueno iba a salir de este proyecto! ¡Mírate! Embarazada de mellizos y teniendo una cita con Rowan. ¡Debería, más que fotografiar, grabar este momento para la posteridad!

Intento mantener la cara seria mientras lucho con el impulso de reír a carcajadas. Mientras tanto Blair parece que de un segundo a otro va a explotar de alegría contenida.

— ¿Eres consciente de que la vía normal es al revés? Primero las citas y después los mellizos — digo haciéndola reír. Ella niega con la cabeza y se come una galleta de un solo bocado. Al segundo ya está hablando de nuevo.

— Agradécelo a la profesora — dice alegremente —. Ahora dime, ¿qué vas a usar? ¿Tienes idea a dónde irán? ¿Cómo fue el momento?

Niego con la cabeza dos veces y empiezo respondiendo a su primera pregunta con la duda que lleva atormentándome desde que me escapé prácticamente del departamento.

— En realidad no sé si es una cita como la palabra lo indica o qué demonios implica. Ni siquiera sé cómo pasó — digo tapándome el rostro con las manos.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes si es una cita? ¿Él no lo aclaró acaso?

— No sucedió así — explico —. Fue cuando tú llamaste. Estábamos pensando en los nombres para los niños. El teléfono sonó y él preguntó si quería ir a cenar. Con él. Y yo estúpidamente le dije que sí, que era una cita. Y ahora no sé qué diablos…

Blair me interrumpe, aplaudiendo ligeramente. Luego se pone de pie y se estira, haciendo que su panza luzca bastante más abultada.

— ¡No puedo creer que indirectamente haya ayudado a que tengan una cita! — Exclama. Luego se pone seria —. No entiendo, ¿qué es lo que no sabes?

La miro como si la respuesta fuera algo sumamente obvio.

— Si es una cita o no. Quizás él simplemente quería salir a comer algo como siempre y yo lo arruiné diciendo esa estúpida palabra y no le di tiempo a rectificarse porque atendí el teléfono y salí corriendo aquí y…

— Ay por Dios Arah — me interrumpe —. Créeme, si Rowan hubiera querido decirte que no, lo hubiera hecho sin miramientos, sin importar que tú te hayas escapado. Pregúntale a Bliss Allen si tienes alguna duda — añade con una risita —. No es eso lo que te molesta, ¿qué es?

Contesto a regañadientes, sintiendo mi corazón latir a una velocidad que parece imposible:

— Que sea una cita. Yo no quería… Ni siquiera sé por qué lo dije — digo, atormentada —. ¿Qué pasa si las cosas cambian ahora? ¿Por qué no pude mantener mi maldita boca cerrada? ¿Y si él no…

Blair me mira, instándome a continuar.

— ¿Y si él no qué?

Suelto un chillido, frustrada.

— Ni siquiera lo sé. ¿Por qué tuve que usar esa maldita palabra?

— Porque te gusta Arah.

— Él no me… — comienzo a decir con el rostro ardiendo y el pulso acelerado, como si estuviera contradiciéndome.

— Ya. No voy a seguir torturándote con eso _hoy_ — puntualiza —. Tenemos cosas más importantes de las que hablar. ¿Ya has pensado qué vas a usar?

Niego con la cabeza.

— Blair, todavía estoy dudando seriamente de que esto sea una cita real. Ni siquiera tengo idea de a dónde iremos. ¿Qué te hace creer que estuve pensando qué voy a usar? Sobre todo con ellos dos a cuestas — añado señalando mi enorme panza.

Ella ni siquiera toma en cuenta mi mala respuesta. Su mirada viaja hacia su propia barriga y suelta un chillido entusiasmada.

—¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Con Chase ya elegimos el nombre de la niña!

Agradezco el cambio de tema, sobre todo porque ayuda a que mi ritmo cardiaco se normalice.

— Vaya. ¿Lo eligieron juntos?

Blair asiente orgullosa.

— Fue idea de Chase, pero es perfecto — dice acariciando la cámara fielmente colgada en su cuello —. Nickon. Como las viejas cámaras.

Intento calzar a una bebé con ese nombre, pero no lo logro. Cuando ella dice que su apodo sería Nicky el nombre comienza a parecerme más aceptable. Blair pregunta por los mellizos y le digo que todavía no hemos decidido; está resultando más difícil de lo que había pensado.

— Bueno, en todo caso pueden elegirlo hoy en la noche — comenta como quien no quiere la cosa —. Salvo que se dediquen a otro tipo de actividades que no involucren hablar, si me entiendes…

— ¡Blair! — Chillo avergonzada.

Ella se ríe por un minuto completo. La Blair balbuceante que apenas lograba contener las lágrimas ha desaparecido completamente.

— Está bien, está bien. No volveré a tocar el tema. Pero cuando el meteorito caiga sobre tu casa no vengas con reproches si sobrevives. Yo te lo advertí. Iré preparando mi bunker subterráneo mientras tanto, desde donde podré llamarlos a todas horas para suscitar situaciones entre ustedes.

— Blair.

— ¿Qué? Deberías prepararme una merienda de agradecimiento en vez de reñirme.

Niego con la cabeza mientras ella se ríe y cambia de tema. No vuelve a mencionar nada en el resto de la merienda, cosa que agradezco, porque a cada segundo que pasa la palabra "cita" parece resonar con más intensidad en mi cabeza, y el tiempo parece ir más rápido.

Finalmente a las siete, después de que Chase haya regresado y de haberme sentido un poco de más entre el par de amigos reconciliados, no encuentro otra excusa para quedarme en la casa de Blair. Ella me guiña un ojo cuando me abre la puerta, aunque no mencionada nada.

Yo regreso al departamento con el estómago medio revuelto y una sensación rara, sin estar demasiado segura de qué esperar, pero a la vez esperando algo que no logro entender del todo.

O que no quiero entender.

...

Encuentro el departamento vacío. Una parte de mí se siente aliviada mientras recorro la sala, el cuarto de los bebés y la cocina encontrando todo perfectamente ordenado, sin escuchar nada más que el sonido de mis pasos mientras me muevo por la casa. En la sala, sobre una pequeña mesita frente al sillón, todavía se encuentran desperdigadas las fichas que usamos para elegir nombres sin ningún resultado aún. Es el único vestigio de que hubo alguien en casa hoy.

Sin embargo hay otra parte que se pregunta, ansiosa, dónde está Rowan, si ha regresado y se ha ido, o si todavía sigue con su hermana. Es la misma parte que se pregunta si hay cena o no, si él se ha arrepentido y se ha ido, o si directamente no volverá.

Una última parte, ínfima, se alegra de que no esté y de que no haya cena. Y es mejor no pensar más porque probablemente termine loca. Más.

Antes de ir a la habitación vuelvo a pasar a la cocina y tomo una botella de agua. Casi que he decidido que voy a dormir, aún y cuando apenas está atardeciendo y a pesar del pequeño nudo en mi garganta. En la pieza todo está en su sitio. Por costumbre tomo una de las almohadas de la cama de Rowan y camino hacia mi cama con toda la intención de recostarme. Es entonces cuando lo veo.

Dejo la almohada y la botella en el suelo y me acerco, tomándolo entre mis manos. La tela, de color gris oscuro, es tan fina que parece deslizarse por mis dedos. Lo levanto para verlo mejor. Es un vestido largo, con mangas que llegan a los brazos. Parece ajustado en el busto, con un pequeño escote, y luego se ensancha, formando ondas al final.

Me toma unos dos minutos relacionar el vestido con la cena de hoy. Con mucho cuidado lo dejo de vuelta sobre la cama y me llevo las manos a las mejillas, calientes. Antes de salir corriendo, o caminando lo más rápido posible, hacia el baño, dejando olvidadas la almohada y la botella de agua, le echo una última mirada, deseando que sea del talle adecuado. Es precioso.

Me baño en tiempo record, considerando que desde que cargo con los mellizos siempre tardo mucho más. Me peino y recojo el cabello mojado, para impedir que el vestido se moje. Luego corro de vuelta a la habitación.

Antes de ponérmelo, rebuscó en el armario hasta dar con un par de zapatos que hagan juego. Termino escogiendo unas bailarinas grises que nada tienen que ver con el resto de mis zapatos. No estoy muy segura de poder caminar con mis zapatos habituales sin tropezar. Generalmente soy capaz de verme los pies, pero teniendo en cuenta que ahora no puedo hacerlo no creo que sea una buena idea utilizar esos tacones que en este momento se me antojan monstruosos.

Cuando termino de cambiarme, me suelto el pelo, provocándome un pequeño escalofrío en los hombros, y camino hacia el espejo. Ahogo una exclamación y doy una vuelta, sin poder creerlo del todo. El vestido, amplio desde el busto hasta la altura de las rodillas, hace prácticamente inexistente la enorme barriga. Llevo una mano hacia ella, preguntándome si Rowan encontrará tan extraño como yo el hecho de no verla.

Termino de peinarme y maquillarme y regreso a la sala. Afuera, ya ha anochecido. Reviso el reloj preguntándome si debería o no enviarle un mensaje. Al final decido esperar a las ocho. Me siento en el sillón teniendo cuidado de no arrugar el vestido y tomo algunas de las fichas, no dispuesta a admitir que estoy hecha un manojo de nervios.

Diez minutos después, a quince de las ocho, sigo mirando la ficha con unas únicas cuatro letras anotadas, cuando escucho la puerta. Me sobresalto y con dedos temblorosos dejo la ficha en la mesa, junto a las demás.

Sintiéndome más tambaleante que si llevara tacones de diez centímetros me pongo de pie cuando él entra a la sala.

Pasa un minuto entero en el que ninguno de los dos dice nada, simplemente nos limitamos a mirarnos como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho realmente. Resisto la tentación de encogerme de hombros para taparme, aunque lo que más me incomoda son sus ojos, que parecen buscar persistentemente los míos. Al final termino resignándome y elevando la mirada, para encontrar que sus ojos resultan increíblemente azules, sin quedar opacados por el traje negro al parecer hecho a medida o el cabello castaño, apenas desordenado.

Él se aclara la garganta y el aire pesado en la habitación parece disminuir un poco.

― ¿Vamos?

Yo asiento y lo sigo hasta la puerta, deseando no encontrar a nadie—Blair por ejemplo— en los pasillos.

No hablamos en todo el camino hasta el auto, pero cuando salimos del edificio y debemos bajar una pequeña escalinata hasta la calle, casi por instinto, me aferro a su brazo, sintiendo como mi pulso se dispara y preguntándome si a él le ocurrirá lo mismo.

Presintiendo que esta cena podría cambiar todo.

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 17 años**

* * *

—Entonces ¿te gusta esta chica?

—Hazte un favor a ti misma y deja de escuchar a mamá cuando te habla.

Ella suelta una risita y se dedica a sorber perlas de tapioca a través de su descomunal pajilla.

—Yo digo que sí te gusta. Ni siquiera le darías importancia al tema si no fuera así.

—Jess…

—Ya sé… déjame invitarla a cenar hoy y yo misma me enteraré de si tú le gustas también.

—Esta noche no— replico de inmediato, haciendo que mi hermana alce una ceja.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no. Punto.

—Si se trata de otra de sus estúpidas tareas y ella es otro cerebrito como tú, entonces no veo porque no pueden dejarlo para mañana.

—Jessabette…— le advierto usando el tono que reservo para la gente que me saca de quicio, como Chase, Bliss o Blair.

Ella aparta su bebida y me observa, más curiosa que asustada.

—A menos que se trate de algo más personal— entrecierra los ojos—. ¿Es eso?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Wan… ¿De verdad te gusta ella?

La observo con el rostro en blanco.

—¡Oh Dios! Tienes una cita con ella. ¡HOY!

—No estoy seguro— termino cediendo.

—¿Eh?

—Que ni siquiera estoy seguro de si es una cita. Es decir, ella lo llamó así, pero bien pudo decir lo mismo para referirse a una sesión con su dermatólogo o lo que sea.

—Por favor— dice ella rodando los ojos—. No hay forma de que la hayas invitado a salir y tú, entre todas las personas, permitieras que la cosa quedara abierta a interpretaciones. ¿A dónde la vas a llevar?

—No lo sé.

—¿No has hecho reservación aún? ¿Cómo pretendes llevarla a un lugar romántico si…?

—Ya te dije que no sé si es ese tipo de cita.

—Yo me encargo— dice levantando un dedo y sacando un teléfono rosa chicle de su bolsillo—. ¿Hola? ¿Roman? Soy Jessabette Greyfox, sí, esos Greyfox. Escucha, necesito que seas bueno y me hagas un favor, necesito una mesa para dos hoy alrededor de las… — ella revisa la hora— nueve de la noche. Nop, mi hermano mayor. Sí, exacto. A nombre de Greyfox. Sí, sí… no habrá problema. Gracias. Listo— dice mientras cuelga, sonriéndome con descaro—. Te acabo de conseguir una mesa en Firelfly, agradéceme luego.

—Ya veré si me gusta.

—Créeme, te va a encantar. Ahora ¿tú también necesitas que vaya de compras por ti?

—¿También?

—Estoy segura de que Arah no tiene nada que le valga para la ocasión.

—No vas a ir de compras con ella.

Ella se ríe.

—Dame algo de crédito, Wan-wan. Estoy segura de que, cuando se lo veas puesto, vas a querer tomarme en tus brazos y hacerme girar, como lo hacías cuando no estabas tan amargado— dice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ya veremos.

—¿Es un desafío? Hagamos algo, si me luzco hoy, me deberás un día de esclavitud. Veinticuatro horas de hacer lo que yo quiera, cuando yo quiero.

—¿Y si fallas?

—Ni siquiera tengo que pensar en ello. No voy a fallar.

—Si pierdes, harás que todas tus amigas dejen de fastidiarme en Instacapitol. ¿Entendido?

Ella sonríe.

—Trato hecho, hermanito.

…

Ahora, mientras veo a Arah con su vestido gris, ni siquiera consigo mantener la concentración suficiente para lamentarme por el hecho de que Jess haya ganado nuestra apuesta.

Es como si de pronto todo el aire se hubiera quedado atorado en mis pulmones. La vista se me nubla y, de repente, como un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez, el color estalla frente a mis pupilas.

Mis ojos buscan automáticamente los suyos y, en el momento en que encuentro su mirada verde, me doy cuenta de que estoy perdido.

…

Ella no parece impresionada cuando, al salir de la residencia, encuentra mi auto aparcado ahí. Es un deportivo plateado, hecho para la velocidad a pesar de que, a diferencia de mis padres, nunca me he interesado mucho en los autos o en las carreras.

Abro la puerta del acompañante para ella, cosa que sí parece sorprenderla. Me aseguro de no ir a sujetar el dobladillo de su vaporoso vestido con la puerta y luego rodeo el auto. Mi brazo, ahí donde sus dedos se han sujetado, parece arder aún y mi corazón late más aprisa.

"No lo arruines", me digo a mí mismo antes de abrir mi propia puerta y sentarme. El asiento se ajusta automáticamente, echándose hacia atrás pues, supongo, el valet era menos alto que yo.

—¿A dónde iremos?

A diferencia de lo que tengo que hacer con casi todo el mundo, resulta natural el sonreír.

—Es una sorpresa.

Ella frunce su delicado entrecejo.

—¿Qué?

—No me gustan las sorpresas.

—A mí tampoco. Si te hace sentir mejor, es una sorpresa para mi también— digo mientras introduzco el código que Jess ha enviado a mi teléfono, programando mi GPS.

—¿Cómo?

—Yo tampoco conozco el lugar. Me pareció que lo más justo era estar en igualdad de condiciones esta noche ¿no crees? —digo mientras empiezo a conducir.

—Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto— responde—. Algo debes saber para haber elegido un vestido como este— dice señalándose a sí misma y ruborizándose en el proceso.

—Ese vestido también ha sido una sorpresa para mí. Una _agradable—_ no es mi intención que mi voz suene tan ronca, pero es lo que sucede cuando digo la última palabra—. Lo ha elegido mi hermana.

Ella aclara su garganta y suelta un agradecimiento tan bajo que, si no fuera porque le estoy prestando prácticamente toda mi atención, no habría llegado a escucharla.

El lugar de Jess se encuentra cerca de Beach Street, en una pequeña colina con vista al mar. Nada más darle un vistazo al exterior, decido que es, definitivamente, otro triunfo para mi hermana. El lugar es pequeño, visto desde fuera no debe tener capacidad más que para unas quince o veinte mesas. El letrero brilla, con luces titilantes, formando la palabra "FIREFLY" en letras mayúsculas.

Ella contempla el lugar por un momento y luego frunce el ceño.

—Si no te gusta, podemos ir a donde tú quieras— le digo.

—¿Qué? No, no. Estoy segura de que es un lugar increíble. Es sólo que…

—Sólo que…— repito.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Rowan? Es decir ¿qué es esto? ¿es una cita o…?

Por extraño que parezca, el simple hecho de saber que ella está tan nerviosa y confundida como yo, me da la calma que necesitaba. Meto las llaves del auto en mi bolsillo y, en la oscuridad de la cabina, le sonrío mientras la tomo de la mano.

—Pues supongo que los dos estamos por averiguarlo.

…

El interior del lugar no es precisamente como lo imaginé. Es mejor.

Cuento rápidamente las mesas y me río suavemente cuando noto el número: trece. No hay grandes candelabros ni arañas que cuelguen del techo para darle un aire ostentoso al lugar. En su lugar, suspendidas en el aire, como si flotaran, se encuentran cientos de pequeñas bombillas que despiden una luz amarillo verdosa. Le dan un aspecto casi mágico al lugar. Como si en lugar de haber puesto los pies adentro, hubiésemos llegado a una dimensión alternativa, una en la que los cuentos de hadas y los deseos se pueden volver realidad.

Sin duda la decoración le da un aire surrealista a la habitación, como si fuera alguna especie de punto en el cual el mundo y el universo de los sueños se dan la mano.

—Iré a conseguirnos una mesa— le digo—. Descansa aquí un segundo— murmuro señalando el mullido sillón que tienen a la entrada. Me acerco al podio en la entrada:

—Buenas noches. ¿Tienen una reservación? —el anfitrión es un hombre de edad media con un rostro amable. Roman, supongo. Trae puesto un traje hecho a medida y tiene el cabello y el bigote muy negros. Sus cejas son tan gruesas que proyectan unas curiosas sombras sobre su cara, no le dan un aspecto tétrico, pero se unen a todo el ambiente de irrealidad que parece primar en este lugar.

Asiento.

—A nombre de Greyfox.

—Aaaah… el hijo de la bella Drusilla.

Sucede todo el tiempo: el hijo de Drusilla, el hijo del Ministro. Muy pronto, mi nombre llegará a ser tanto o más importante que el de ellos, pero, por esta noche, no tiene importancia.

—Sí.

—Estamos tratando de convencerla para que de un pequeño concierto privado aquí.

—Si todo sale bien esta noche, puede que ayude a convencerla.

—Claro, claro. ¿Una noche especial? —dice lanzándole una mirada admirativa a Arah que ha colocado sus manos sobre la curva de su barriga.

Pienso en algún comentario ácido, pero sale algo totalmente inesperado:

—¿La verdad? Eso espero.

Él me sonríe, radiante.

—Le prometo que haremos todo lo posible, joven Greyfox.

Nos asignan una mesa junto al amplio ventanal. El brillo de las luciérnagas artificiales se refleja en el cristal y el aroma, tan distintivo, del mar entra a través de la ventana abierta.

Dudo por un momento antes de ayudarla a tomar asiento.

—Es un lugar increíble ¿no crees? —dice ella animada.

—Sin duda muy bonito— pero, mientras lo digo, no puedo dejar de verla a ella. No encuentro nada que decir y ella tampoco. Finalmente, un camarero se acerca y deja sobre la mesa una canasta llena de palitos de pan y llena dos copas con agua. Nos entrega unos menús que se encuentran a juego con toda la temática del lugar.

—Tómense su tiempo— nos suplica antes de apartarse.

—No me esperaba un lugar como este— empiezo diciendo.

—¿No? ¿Qué esperabas realmente?

—Uh… ¿algo como el restaurante del Luxor?

—¿Lo conoces?

—Papá me llevó ahí para mi graduación. Estuvo exactamente veinte minutos antes de tener que retirarse para atender un lío en su oficina.

—Una lástima que se haya perdido tan importante celebración.

Ella se encoje de hombros.

—El trabajo siempre ha sido lo más importante para él. Supongo que la mayoría de nosotros será igual ¿no? Nosotros— siento una estúpida punzada de placer cuando utiliza el plural—, siempre tratamos de ser los mejores. Lo más probable es que seamos adictos al trabajo también.

Me lo pienso por un segundo:

—No lo creo— digo finalmente—. Es decir, no creo que se trate de elegir una cosa o la otra. Seguro, siempre habrá imprevistos, pero si eres realmente bueno en lo que haces, el margen de error debería ser ínfimo. Creo que incluso me esforzaría particularmente por lograr que mi familia nunca se sienta como el segundo lugar.

—Tienes una familia que se preocupa por ti. Además, seguro que los tres ya están acostumbrados a…

—No me refería a esa familia. Quiero pensar que, si llegado el caso, los mellizos nacieran justo durante los Juegos, yo tendría la capacidad de planificar el banquete y, a la vez llegar a tiempo para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Ella parece sorprendida.

—Mi padre nunca estaba en casa. Y ahora no me importa, pero en ese entonces sí que lo hacía— digo con un encogimiento de hombros—. No me gustaría que los mellizos o cualquier hijo mío, ya puestos, pasaran por algo así.

Ella asiente:

—Es una linda visión de cómo te gustaría que fueran las cosas. Pero no sé si será muy realista.

—Puedo ser muy, muy obstinado para conseguir lo que quiero.

Ella se sonroja y toma un palito de pan para distraerse. Me inclino hacia adelante, notando el efecto que la luz tiene sobre su piel:

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

El palito se rompe en su mano, llenando el plato, inmaculadamente blanco frente a ella, de pequeñas migajas. Se recompone casi de inmediato:

—¿Si? Es decir— dice enderezándose en su asiento—, sí. Claro que puedes.

—¿Por qué no te cubres las pecas con maquillaje?

Ella parece desanimada por la pregunta:

—Lo hacía. Cuando tenía unos trece años Emma me compró un set completo de correctores y base para maquillaje con el fin de cubrirlas. Las pecas— explica ella—, son herencia de mi familia paterna. Emma no las soportaba. Hice lo que ella quería por casi tres años, hasta que maduré y me di cuenta de que era una pérdida de tiempo para cuando a mí ni siquiera me molestaban.

—¿No te _molestaban?_

—Ya sé que no son muy estéticas, pero…

—No me refería a eso— digo haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Me refería a que no te "molestaban", pero ¿no te gustan?

Ella parpadea, extrañada:

—Pues… sí, supongo que sí me gustan.

—Bien. A mí también me gustan.

No sé qué es lo que me mueve a soltar una declaración como esa, pero, en cuanto las palabras dejan mi boca, a pesar de que ella parece conmocionada, no me arrepiento. Es la verdad. Una de las primeras cosas que llamó mi atención sobre ella fue el hecho de que, ahí donde todas las chicas se esforzaban por tener una piel de inmaculado alabastro, Arah parecía llevar aquellas pequeñas manchitas, imperfecciones para tantos, como si fuera una bandera que proclamaba que ella era diferente.

Su agudo ingenio y, más adelante, aquella mirada que parecía atravesar cada muro cuidadosamente colocado a mi alrededor, fueron solo otros factores que hicieron que, de un plumazo, prácticamente cualquier otra chica en la Academia resultara irrelevante para mí.

—La mayor parte de la gente las consideran horribles.

—Viviendo en un mundo en el que el cabello de Bliss puede considerarse un rasgo atractivo, yo no le pondría demasiada atención a "la mayor parte de la gente".

—Claro— se burla ella—. Habiendo nacido con esa cara— dice señalándome—. seguro es muy fácil decirlo.

—Cuidado, Ranghild. Ese comentario casi te hizo admitir que estás muy consciente de lo increíblemente atractivo que soy.

Ella rueda los ojos.

—Claro, porque los espejos y el club de fans babeantes que te sigue la mitad del tiempo no han sido suficiente para tu ego.

—Me quedaré con el hecho de que crees que nuestros hijos serán afortunados por heredar un rostro como este.

—Pues será una pena que tengan que mezclar tus genes con los míos, entonces— replica ella con ironía.

—En realidad, espero que la niña se quede con tus pecas— contesto con sinceridad.

Ella suspira.

—Hablando de eso, es algo triste que sigamos llamándolos "la niña", "el niño" o "los mellizos".

—Elegir dos nombres en lugar de uno es mucho más difícil. ¿Tienes nuevas ideas?

—Ninguna que me convenza mucho, en realidad.

El camarero aparece para tomar nuestra orden y yo me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera me he molestado en abrir el menú. La mirada pasmada de Arah me muestra que ella tampoco ha estado poniendo demasiada atención al mundo que nos rodea. Aquí, somos solo ella y yo, metidos en nuestra propia burbuja.

—Lo que recomiende estará bien— digo entregándole la carta sin abrir.

—Para mí también— me imita ella en apariencia aliviada—. Los nombres— retoma ella en cuanto el hombre se aleja.

—Los nombres— la imito yo.

—¿Cómo crees que vayan a ser ellos?

—Él seguramente se parecerá a mí.

—¿Y eso que significa?

—Que será increíblemente atractivo, como tú ya has señalado tan amablemente.

—Y no tendrá ni la menor duda de ello ¿no?

—Por supuesto.

—Espera— dice de repente—. Me pareció ver algo así en nuestras fichas— ella saca de alguna parte un bolso del tamaño de un sobre y rebusca en su interior. Unidas con un pequeño clip azul, se encuentran nuestras fichas. Ella las registra todas rápidamente y, finalmente, extrae una de la pila de "Tal vez"—: "Aden— empieza a leer—: atractivo, guapo, placer dado. Tiene un gran potencial artístico y un gran sentido de la estética por lo que podría desempeñarse como músico, actor, pintor, poeta…".

—Eso lo habrán sacado de ti.

—O de tu madre, la cantante premiada— dice rodando los ojos.

—Aden Greyfox-Ranghild— pruebo en voz alta—. Es perfecto.

—Uno menos y falta una más.

—Se me ocurrió uno, pero no sé si llegue a gustarte.

—Pues no me voy a enterar nunca si no me lo dices.

—Espera, buscaré su significado para que lo entiendas— le digo mientras saco mi teléfono del bolsillo y empiezo a digitar el nombre: Leanne—. Me hizo…— me aclaro la garganta—, puede que haya pensado un poco en ti mientras leía sobre el nombre—digo antes de empezar a leer—: "Leanne: secreta y misteriosa, es una persona independiente que, cuando vive en el seno de una familia, a veces desea la soledad, que necesita para recobrar fuerzas y pensar, tranquilamente, lejos de ojos indiscretos. Parece reservada ya que es prudente, tímida y desconfiada, pero su apariencia emana fuerza. Si bien no se relaciona fácilmente, una vez que entrega su amistad, es para toda la vida: siempre se puede contar con ella y sobre su sentido de la responsabilidad. Tiene una gran sensibilidad, que disimula perfectamente tras un gran control de sí misma"— me detengo y levanto la mirada. Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mí mientras leía. Parece ¿pasmada?

—¿Pensaste en mí mientras leías eso?

Asiento.

Ella no parece saber qué decir.

—Leanne Greyfox Ranghild— dice lentamente—. Sí, también es perfecto.

Y así, es como nuestros pequeños milagros ficticios consiguen sus nombres.

…

La comida resulta maravillosa. El servicio resulta fantástico también y hago una nota mental para agradecerle a mi hermana, especialmente cada vez que noto lo encantadora que luce Arah con ese vestido.

La conversación se desarrolla con pasmosa facilidad una vez los dos nos ocupamos en comer, aprovechando cuando el otro se mete el bocado a la boca para hablar y escuchando atentamente cuando es el otro el que tiene la palabra. Me cuenta más sobre ella y yo le correspondo hablándole sobre mí. Cosas sueltas, nada realmente trascendental, porque lo trascendental está pasando en un mundo sin palabras. Lo verdaderamente importante no ha tenido que ser dicho aún.

Y luego están ellos.

Aden y Leanne. El saber sus nombres los vuelve, de alguna manera, más reales. Siento un ligero cosquilleo en la boca del estómago que no había estado ahí antes y una punzada de dolor cuando pienso que en un par de semanas el proyecto estará terminado y ellos ya no existirán más.

Un ligero roce me saca de mis pensamientos.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

Mi mirada se clava, por unos segundos, en sus dedos, rozando apenas con las yemas el dorso de mi mano.

Giro la muñeca y, de repente, su pequeña mano está ahí, en la mía. Ella deja salir el aire en un jadeo quedo. Pero no la retira.

—No te burles— empiezo a hablar, preocupado por la posibilidad de que ella se aparte. No lo hace —. Acabo de tener un pensamiento… extraño.

—¿Oh?

—Pensé que, aunque no estén vivos, los extrañaré cuando ya no estén.

—¿A los niños? —pregunta curiosa, llevándose la mano a la parte superior del vientre—. Sí, va a ser difícil no tenerlos aquí dentro. Posiblemente sea más duro cuando los conozcamos de verdad ¿no?

Me pregunto si ella, como yo, piensa no solo en los niños sino en cómo serán las cosas cuando volvamos a la "normalidad". No verla a ella cada día, volver a lo que éramos antes….

Mi mano sujeta la suya con más fuerza.

—Bueno, supongo que siempre tendremos otras cosas con las cuales ocuparnos— dice antes de regalarme una sonrisa tímida.

Suelto el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

De alguna manera, aunque ella no está prometiéndome nada, sus palabras resultan reconfortantes

…

La noche llega peligrosamente a su fin.

Cuando acabamos el postre, una especie de nata montada sobre hojas de azúcar de colores que Arah se empeña en pedir culpando a Aden y Leanne— y resulta casi cómico lo emocionado que me pongo cuando ella los llama por sus nombres—, siento que mi tiempo se acaba.

Cuando salimos, el aire se ha enfriado. Ella tirita.

—¿No has traído abrigo?

—La verdad, estaba tan impresionada por esto— dice tomando la amplia falda de su vestido— que no se me ocurrió.

Sin decir una palabra me quito la chaqueta y la dejo caer sobre sus hombros.

—Yo no…— la tomo de la mano y ella se calla automáticamente —. Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

…

El trayecto de regreso a casa resulta silencioso, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Siento que, esta noche, estamos cruzando una barrera. Hay un cambio considerable en la dinámica de nuestra relación.

Cuando las primeras señales de Capitolium Square empiezan a aparecer al borde del camino, decido rellenar el silencio:

—¿Lo pasaste bien?

Su respuesta es categórica:

—Sí.

Sonrío.

—Yo también.

Ella asiente.

—No me esperaba esto— dice al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿El qué? —pregunto inocentemente— ¿el que yo fuera asombrosamente encantador?

Ella ríe suavemente.

—Y ahí estás de nuevo. Gracias por recordarme que bajo todo ese encanto está ese idiota pretencioso que yo…

—¿Qué tuuuuu….?

—Nada. Se me olvidó lo que iba a decir.

Es tarde, el camino de acceso a las residencias se encuentra casi desierto, exceptuando a una pareja de chicos que, a juzgar por la forma ruidosa en que la chica vomita entre los setos, abusaron con el alcohol. Aunque podría tratarse de una de esas anomalías que sigue teniendo problemas con el parche en ese sentido.

—Es bueno ver que siempre hay gente más desdichada.

—¿Te consideras desdichada? —pregunto casualmente.

Ella agita la cabeza, haciendo que ondas plateadas le golpeen las mejillas.

—No. No lo hago. Hace una semana, definitivamente sí. Pero creo que he… ¿tenido suerte? —no me desanimo por el hecho de que lo diga como una pregunta.

Hay tantas cosas que podría decirle.

En lugar de eso, aparco el auto en la entrada y estiro la mano para tomar la suya.

—¿Podemos quedarnos un rato así?

Ella asiente.

No decimos nada. Nos limitamos a quedarnos así, con mi mano alrededor de la suya. Sintiendo su fragilidad y, a la vez, su fortaleza. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa. Puede que sean unos segundos, minutos o, tal vez, horas.

Al final, cuando ella empieza a quedarse dormida, decido que es hora de entrar. Ha sido un día largo para ambos.

Cuento los segundos que tardo en rodear el auto y volver a sujetar su mano. Subimos silenciosamente en el elevador y me lleno de ansiedad al pensar que la magia puede romperse en el momento en que ambos atravesemos esa puerta.

—Ha sido muy agradable. Gracias— dice ella mientras rebusca en su bolso la llave de acceso.

—Arah… — en el momento en que se desbloquea la puerta, sé que no hay marcha atrás—. Espera un segundo— digo antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

—¿Qué…? — pero cuando mis labios se presionan contra los suyos, ella no tiene la oportunidad de seguir hablando.

Es la primera vez que me siento inseguro besando a una chica. Al principio, ella se encuentra estática, la he pillado por sorpresa y no sabe cómo reaccionar. Sus labios se sienten suaves, naturales. No hay sensaciones incómodas por el exceso de brillo o labial. Y es como si encajáramos. Desde el primer contacto, resulta sencillo encontrar un ritmo. La presión adecuada.

Una parte de mi, la poca coherencia que me queda mientras la mayor parte de mi cerebro está ocupado besándola, teme que ella me vaya a apartar. Cuando apoya sus manos en mi pecho, casi puedo sentir el empujón. No sucede. En su lugar, sus pequeñas manos se aferran a la tela de mi camisa y me atrae más cerca.

Jadeo. Estaba casi seguro de que iba a rechazarme.

Me vuelvo más osado. Mis manos, que hasta ahora descansaban en algún lugar cercano a su cuello, se deslizan sobre su nívea piel, ascendiendo, rozando los pómulos y disfrutando del cosquilleo que produce su cabello sobre mi piel. Tomo un puñado de su cabello plateado y tiro de él con suavidad. Modificando el ángulo del beso, tomándolo todo de ella y, a la vez, haciendo lo impensable. Entregando, por primera vez en mi vida, la llave que guarda todos mis secretos.

Debería resultar terrorífico. Nunca me he abierto realmente a nadie y hacerlo es como dar un paso al vacío.

Sus dedos ascienden lentamente a través de mi pecho, enviando cosquilleos a través de mi columna con cada roce. Me sujeta del cuello y su mano derecha roza el lóbulo de mi oreja antes de que ella se aferre al cabello de la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

En algún momento, con cierta dificultad, alguno de los dos consigue sacar la llave electrónica de nuevo y abrir la puerta.

Entramos a trompicones dentro del apartamento y, cuando cerramos la puerta, traemos nuestra pequeña burbuja al interior.

…

Despertar al día siguiente resulta… diferente. Abro los ojos primero y la encuentro a tan solo un metro de mi, pero después de lo cerca que estuvimos ayer, la distancia que separa nuestras camas parece enorme.

Está de costado, encarándome, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas. Me quedo muy quieto en mi cama. Como si tuviera miedo de que cualquier movimiento brusco pudiera despertarla.

Ayer las cosas cambiaron, indiscutiblemente, para nosotros. No sé qué voy a encontrar en ella al despertar pero, estoy seguro de que no soportaría que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. ¿Qué haré si ella después decide culpar al parche, o a la situación forzada que nos están haciendo vivir?

Mi cabeza es un lío.

Me quedo ahí, observándola dormir en silencio hasta que la luz del sol aclara el cuarto y ella abre lentamente los ojos, agitando las pestañas como si fueran diminutas mariposas.

Parpadea, ligeramente desorientada y entonces su mirada se encuentra con la mía. La sangre se acumula en sus mejillas y yo sonrío, algo petulante, al saber que ese efecto, ese sonrojo profundo, lo he causado yo.

—Buenos días— saludo.

—Hola— replica algo insegura.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Siento como si nos hubiéramos acostado hace dos minutos— se queja frotándose los ojos.

Lo cierto es que ya era tarde cuando llegamos a casa y se hizo aún más tarde después. Cuando ninguno de los dos parecía preparado para apartarse del otro. Al final, ella fue la racional. Solo requirió tres palabras para apartarme: "No estoy lista".

Puedo entenderlo y respetarlo. Lo cierto es que, después de lo intenso que resultó todo ayer, yo tampoco sé si lo estoy.

—Fueron poco más de dos horas. Vuelve a dormir. Es domingo, después de todo.

Ella agita la cabeza.

—Una vez que estoy despierta, no soy capaz de volver a la cama. Aunque Aden o Leanne hacen que me de sueño por las tardes.

—Ese debe ser él. Si se parece un poco a mi, va a dar guerra.

Ella sonríe.

—Sí, posiblemente ella será una buena chica.

—O tal vez lo estamos entendiendo todo mal y ella no será el angelito que esperamos.

Mas rápido de lo que la creí capaz, ella me lanza una almohada.

—No llames a la desgracia, Rowan. Ya tenemos suficiente con tener que hacernos cargo uno de cada bebé. Si los dos resultan ser pequeños monstruos Greyfox, no tendremos oportunidad.

Resulta extrañamente cómodo el poder hacer esto. Que las cosas hayan cambiado, pero podamos seguir irritándonos el uno al otro.

—Al menos serán bebés hermosos— intento reconfortarla en broma.

—Bueno, creo que los vería hermosos de cualquier manera. ¿Tú también estás extrañamente ansioso por conocerlos? No sé… el ponerles nombres me ha hecho tratar de imaginar sus caras.

—Las grandes mentes piensan igual. ¿Desayuno en la cama?

Ella enarca una ceja:

—Depende ¿incluye panqueques y tocino?

Le sonrío.

—¿Para ti? Lo que quieras.

 **¡Levante la mano quien ha enloquecido con este capítulo! Nosotras definitivamente. Debieron ver lo locas que andábamos cuando escribimos este capítulo, que esperamos que les haya gustado tanto como a nosotras. Definitivamente fue bueno darnos un respiro de la vida real para releer esto y finalmente actualizar. Esperamos que este capítulo compense la espera.**

 **Ahora que Aden y Leanne finalmente tienen nombres comienza la cuenta regresiva para el parto. ¿Qué creen que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Una pequeña pista, alguien muy especial para nosotras llegará :)**

 **Les agradecemos todo el apoyo que nos brindaron y le brindaron a la historia semanas atrás con ciertos incidentes. Realmente nos sentimos muy queridas y no encontramos mejor forma de agradecerlo que poniéndole más ganas a esta historia.**

 **Estén atentas que Rowah planea festejar navidad también y el 2017 se viene con proyectos para nuestra pareja favorita :D**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **E y Cora**


	8. Cómo prepararse para el parto

**Disclaimer: Panem es propiedad de Suzanne Collins con su trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre, Rowan y Arah son personajes originales de Elenear28 y Coraline T, respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Cómo prepararse para el parto**

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 17 años**

* * *

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Pregunta con el ceño fruncido mientras observa el tocino freírse en la sartén.

Coloco ambas manos al costado de mis caderas, fingiendo enojo.

― Vamos a morir de hambre los tres si no te apresuras ― digo haciendo un mohín.

Él me mira. Enarca una ceja observando mi barriga y luego suelta una carcajada.

― ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué excusa vas a usar cuando ellos no estén?

Termino suspirando y riéndome yo también. Por un momento medito sobre si decirle que no es justo que siempre sea él quien dé las atenciones en lugar de recibirlas, que a mí me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo por él, pero termino callando. En su lugar me pongo a su lado.

― ¿Puedo ayudar? Realmente tenemos hambre.

― Vas a quemarte, ¿por qué no vuelves a la cama?

― Si te ayudo, lo haremos más rápido. Por favoooor ― digo enfatizando la última palabra. Él suspira y me deja vigilando el tocino mientras se encarga de los panqueques.

Lo observo moverse por la cocina con naturalidad, buscando los ingredientes y luego mezclándolos hasta formar la masa de los panqueques. Meneo la cabeza disgustada, preguntándome como es que pude creerle cuando fingió no saber cocinar.

Me sobresalto cuando se para a mi lado, y frunce el ceño.

― Arah…

― ¿Qué?

― El tocino se está quemando.

Ahogo un gemido y me giro para sacarlo del fuego, pero él ya lo ha hecho. No está tan quemado, apenas las puntas.

― Me gusta quemado ― digo con convicción.

Él niega con la cabeza, concentrado en verter la mezcla de los panqueques sobre otra sartén. Parece divertido.

― Él otro día te quejaste porque estaba ligeramente quemado, menos que éste. Dijiste que no te gustaban las cosas quemadas.

Me muerdo la lengua, pero la respuesta sale de todas formas.

― El otro día dije que te odiaba.

Él se gira y me mira, sorprendido, mientras siento como mis mejillas empiezan a calentarse. Al final sonríe, y vuelve a girar, devolviendo su atención al desayuno.

― Prepara la bandeja si quieres, chica de gustos cambiantes.

Le saco la lengua, aunque esté de espaldas, y hago lo que me pide, intentando disminuir mi ritmo cardiaco a pesar de sus palabras. Aunque intento no pensar demasiado en la noche de ayer, para no alterarme, irremediablemente termino haciéndolo. Sobre todo, a la conclusión que llegué cuando me acosté, sintiendo todavía sus labios sobre los míos, provocando un ligero cosquilleo y una sensación extraña en mi corazón.

Él… me gusta. De una forma extraña lo hace. La mitad del tiempo me saca de quicio, pero incluso eso me gusta. Me gusta que sea lo suficientemente ingenioso para rebatir cualquier cosa que diga, que le guste llevarme la contraria ,pero aun así tenga pequeños gestos, como ofrecerse para preparar el desayuno cuando él también durmió dos horas nada más.

Y me gusta tanto que da miedo, porque no sé si es el parche que influye o si es él, que…

― ¿Vas a estar así de distraída todo el día? ― Murmura en mi oído haciendo que de un salto. Me llevo una mano al corazón, que late frenéticamente.

― Vas a matarme del susto ― reprocho ―. Cosa que no creo que les agrade a Aden y Leanne.

―Primero de hambre y luego del susto ―enumera ―. Anda, vamos a desayunar ― dice colocando una torre de panqueques en la bandeja que había dejado sobre la mesa, vacía.

Desayunamos en relativa tranquilidad, lo cual resulta tranquilizante. Como si las cosas entre nosotros hubieran cambiado, pero no demasiado.

Cuando lo riño por quitarme el último panqueque y él termina devolviéndomelo, pienso que no sería nada difícil acostumbrarme a esto.

Para nada difícil.

.

El resto del día pasa en un soplo. Decir que hacemos algo productivo sería, en su mayor parte, mentir. Por la tarde, después de almorzar, registramos los nombres de los mellizos en la plataforma virtual de la materia. Ambos sonreímos como idiotas al ver sus nombres escritos en la pantalla: Aden y Leanne, y yo acaricio mi barriga olvidando por un momento, o queriendo olvidar, que ellos no son reales, y que en poco más de dos semanas apenas serán un recuerdo. Me pregunto si ese cariño vendrá únicamente del parche.

Intento que el pensamiento no me desanime, pero inevitablemente lo hace. Rowan lo nota, y coloca su mano sobre la mía, encima de mi barriga.

— Intento pensar en qué pasará cuando todo esto termine, pero no lo consigo — confieso —. Es decir, ellos desaparecerán, así sin más y, ¿qué hay de nosotros?

No lo pongo en palabras, pero la duda está allí, implícita. Y no sé cómo sería nuestra relación sin los mellizos de por medio, sin que ellos nos obliguen a pasar tanto tiempo juntos. No sé cómo sería volver a la vida normal, donde lo único importante era conseguir la mejor nota en todas las clases.

— ¿Tú que quieres que pase?

Pienso que podría responderle muchas cosas. Podría decirle que no quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Podría decirle que quiero que seamos amigos, pero no sería cierto. Podría decirle que tengo miedo de que, cuando esto termine, él vuelva a ser el mismo idiota insoportable distante que conocía en clases. Podría decirle que tengo miedo de que, en cuanto él no tenga ninguna obligación conmigo y los bebés, se marche para encontrar a otra persona. Podría decirle que me aterran las promesas, porque estoy acostumbrada a que no las cumplan.

Podría decirle muchas cosas, pero no estoy acostumbrada a hablar sobre mis sentimientos. Así que giro la mano que estaba posada en mi barriga y extiendo mis dedos para rodear su mano, observando el extraño contraste entre su piel y la mía, repleta de pecas.

Él abre los ojos, sorprendido, y yo me deleito en su expresión, pensando en que no me molestaría si nada de esto cambiase.

Esta vez soy yo la que se inclina para juntar nuestros labios, intentando decirle, sin palabras, que no quiero que esto termine.

.

Suelo un bostezo involuntario. Apenas son las siete de la tarde, pero me siento tan cansada como si no hubiera dormido en días. Rowan se inclina, hasta que su rostro queda sobre el mío.

— No has dormido nada — se queja.

— Ya te dije, una vez que me despierto no puedo volver a dormirme. Además…

Me interrumpo a media frase, sintiendo el calor en mi rostro. Él aparta algunos mechones de mi frente. Terminamos en el sillón, él sentado y yo recostada con la cabeza sobre sus piernas, mirando una película, aunque, si soy sincera, no tengo idea de qué trata. En cuanto él colocó una mano sobre mi cabello, revolviéndolo ligeramente, cerré los ojos y me enfoqué en la sensación, olvidando por completo la televisión.

— ¿Además qué?

— Nada — respondo esquivamente.

— Arah…

— No puedo dormir si haces eso — respondo, esquiva —. Me pones nerviosa.

— Cuando Jess era pequeña, yo hacía eso y ella se quedaba dormida instantáneamente.

— Bueno, no es mi caso — murmuro enfurruñada.

Él enarca una ceja y sonríe, petulante. Suelto un bufido.

— No seas presumido.

— Tengo motivos. He puesto nerviosa a la inalterable Ranghild.

Olvidando el sueño y la sensación de pesadez en todo mi cuerpo, me incorporo hasta quedar sentada. Acerco mi rostro al suyo, hasta quedar a apenas unos centímetros de distancia y lo miro fijamente, sin parpadear.

Cuento hasta diez y él parpadea dos veces.

— Bueno, parece que no soy la única nerviosa aquí Greyfox — digo pagada de mi misma.

Él está por responder, seguramente con algún comentario ácido, cuando la pantalla de la computadora portátil se ilumina. Me acerco y veo el rostro de Blair en la pantalla; una videollamada. La llamada se corta y bajo la tapa del portátil antes de que ella tenga tiempo de volver a llamar.

Rowan, todavía sentado en el sillón, mira la pantalla de su teléfono con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Dónde has dejado tu teléfono?

Intento hacer memoria, pero no recuerdo qué hice con él.

— No lo sé. ¿Por?

— Blair me ha mandado quince mensajes en el lapso de dos minutos. Dice que si no les respondes contándole los detalles de la cita en cinco minutos estará aquí y tirará abajo la puerta si es necesario.

— Blair está loca — murmuro, mientras rebusco en la sala hasta dar con el teléfono.

Lo encuentro en el bolso pequeño que utilicé anoche. Lo prendo y empiezan a llegar un montón de mensajes y llamadas perdidas. Regreso a la sala y se lo muestro a Rowan.

— ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de fingir que estoy dormida cuando ella llegue?

— No muchas. Va a querer despertarte.

— ¿Decir que he escapado?

— Va a ir a buscarte.

— ¿Fingir mi muerte?

Rowan se ríe.

— Va a querer ver el cadáver con sus propios ojos.

Suelto un gemido.

— No debí decirle nada.

Rowan se pone de pie y empieza a moverse por la habitación. Me saca el teléfono de las manos y lo apaga. Luego empieza a ir, habitación tras habitación, apagando las luces. Lo sigo hasta la cocina.

— ¿Qué estás…

— Quédate en silencio. Con lo ruidosa que es BB vamos a escucharla cuando llegue.

Tiene razón. Primero oímos el sonido de sus pasos por el pasillo y luego sus insistentes golpes en la puerta. Golpea por alrededor de diez minutos, en los que ambos permanecemos de pie en la cocina, a oscuras.

Luego la escuchamos murmurar.

— ¿No están?

— Parece que no — le contesta Chase con voz cansada —. Vamos BB, te compraré un helado si quieres, pero deja de aporrear la maldita puerta.

Todo se queda en silencio por un largo minuto. Luego un sonido estridente, proveniente del departamento comienza a sonar. El celular de Rowan.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Te dije que estaban! — Grita Blair del otro lado de la puerta —. Arah abre la maldita puerta o te juro que…

Observo, pasmada, a Rowan atravesar la cocina y abrir la puerta con el malhumor pintado en sus facciones. No alcanzo a escuchar qué les dice a Blair y Chase, pero, en menos de un minuto, ya ha cerrado la puerta de un portazo y se mueve por el departamento prendiendo las luces.

— ¿Qué les has dicho? — Pregunto mientras lo sigo por el departamento.

Él me ignora. Lo freno poniendo una mano en su hombro. Se encoje de hombros.

— Rowan…

— Que no molestaran, que estábamos en algo importante.

Sus mejillas se colorean un poco, pero no parece arrepentido. Resisto la tentación de ahorcarlo y, en su lugar me voy a la sala. Prendo el teléfono y escribo una rápida respuesta a los mensajes de Blair, que borro en el último segundo.

Termino dejando el teléfono en el escritorio, enojada. Rowan me observa desde una distancia prudencial.

— Voy a matarte — murmuro —. Ahora voy a tener que aguantarla mañana y probablemente toda la semana insinuando que… — me ruborizo.

Él se carcajea ante mi desgracia.

— Tampoco es para tanto. La aguantaste en sus peores momentos del embarazo, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

— Conociendo a Blair, cualquier cosa.

— Estás siendo tan dramática como ella Arah.

— Tú no vas a soportarla — contesto enfurruñada.

Él levanta su teléfono, el cual no ha dejado de vibrar. Sospecho que no es sólo Blair, sino también Chase.

— Te lo compensaré — dice dando por zanjado el tema.

— Con creces.

— Trato hecho.

Y al final la compensación resulta tan buena que olvido por completo a Blair y sus quinientos mensajes.

.

Al día siguiente, cuando salimos para ir a clases, me sorprende no encontrar a Blair acampando en nuestra puerta.

― Dale algo de crédito ― dice Rowan mientras esperamos el ascensor ―. BB está más loca que una cabra la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no es capaz de dormir en el suelo ni aunque le paguen.

Me encojo de hombros.

― Tampoco ha vuelto a escribirme. Hay dos opciones: o se ha ofendido, o está planeando algo.

― Seguro Chase encontró algo con qué distraerla.

Termino asintiendo, no muy convencida.

― Seguramente algo relacionado con comida.

― Teniendo en cuenta el historial de BB durante el embarazo, seguro que sí ― concede él cuando el ascensor llega.

Apenas son dos pisos, pero hoy cuando me levanté lo primero que sentí fue los pies hinchados. Cuando me puse de pie y me estiré hasta lograr verlos los encontré, efectivamente, de un tamaño que me resulta antinatural, lo que me llevó a preguntarme de qué clase de sustancia estarán hechos los malditos parches, que hasta ahora nunca habían provocado efectos físicos, dejando de lado las náuseas.

Rowan se carcajeó de mi desgracia primero y luego se ofreció a ayudarme con los zapatos, pero me negué rotundamente. De todas formas, estuvo rondando a mi alrededor mientras bufaba, buscando un par de zapatos que se amoldaran a mis enormes pies.

El ascensor se detiene frente a nosotros y, cuando abre sus puertas, Rowan coloca una mano en mi espalda guiándome para que suba. Su tacto es ligero, pero firme al mismo tiempo. Asegurándose de que no vaya a tropezar con nada cuando bajamos del ascensor y salimos al campus. Resulta reconfortante, aunque…

Me muevo hacia un costado, hasta que dejo de sentir su mano en mi espalda. Él me mira extrañado.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Yo… eh… ― me enredo con las palabras, mientras él me mira con preocupación ―. Creo que no estoy lista para… No quisiera que…

― Arah no te entiendo.

Le lanzo una mirada suplicante. Él parece desconcertado.

― Creo que preferiría si podemos mantener esto en secreto ― murmuro, haciendo un gesto abarcándonos a ambos.

Instantáneamente me arrepiento, pero él no me da lugar a nada más. Simplemente asiente con la cabeza y, aunque su expresión vuelve a ser la de siempre en cuestión de segundos, algo me dice que lo he molestado. No sólo que lo he molestado, sino que lo he herido.

No hablamos en el resto del camino. Caminamos lado a lado, pero siento como si nos separaran cientos de kilómetros. Coloco una mano en mi barriga, en un intento de sentirme menos sola, pero el único pensamiento que viene a mi mente es que a ellos no les agradaría tampoco lo que hice con su "padre".

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del edificio encontramos a Laertes y Chase apostados contra una pared. Rowan los saluda e insiste en acompañarme al aula.

― Puedes quedarte con ellos si quieres.

Él frunce el ceño. No me cuesta nada seguir la línea de sus pensamientos. Cree que no quiero que me acompañe para que no nos vean juntos.

― No me refería a eso ― le digo, pero él no me hace caso.

Me acompaña hasta la puerta del aula y se marcha sin decir nada. Me debato entre seguirlo o dejarlo tranquilo, y al final termino entrando y tirando el bolso en el asiento de al lado, en su asiento, con desgana.

Con la sensación de que he arruinado todo.

.

Blair me ve y automáticamente se dirige hacia mí, mirándome con ojos acusadores. Se deja caer sobre su asiento y me lanza una mirada de reproche.

― No puedo creer que no me hayas contestado ― dice dramáticamente ―. ¿Qué clase de amiga eres Arah? Me rompes el corazón.

La ignoro. Ella interpreta mi silencio como un aliciente para seguir hablando y continúa con su sermón dramático sobre cómo traicioné su confianza. La dejo hablar hasta que termina.

― ¿Y? ¿No vas a decir nada?

Niego con la cabeza y ella se cruza de brazos, ofendida. Lo cual termina por hacerme explotar.

― ¿Quieres enojarte tú también? ¡Adelante!

Ella me mira sorprendida y se inclina hacia mí.

― ¿Qué pasó?

― Nada ― contesto enojada.

― ¿Es por lo de ayer? Si es por eso lamento haberlos acosado, sólo quería…

― No es por eso ― la interrumpo ―. Olvídalo Blair, tú no tienes nada que ver.

Ella asiente, no muy convencida y me deja tranquila, poniéndose a escribir algo a toda velocidad en su teléfono. La dejo, demasiado malhumorada como para soportar su enojo también.

Dos minutos antes de que empiece la clase el resto de los alumnos entra en tropel. Busco con la mirada a Rowan, esperando encontrarlo con Chase y Laertes, que entran juntos riéndose de algo, pero él no está.

Él entra un minuto después, con Bliss Allen caminando al lado, diciéndole algo mientras con una mano se toca el cabello, esponjándolo.

Arqueo una ceja, pero él ni siquiera me mira. Se sienta al lado y se gira para escucharla a ella, que se sienta del otro lado, hablando en murmullos y soltando risitas tontas.

Blair se inclina para decirme algo, pero justo llega la profesora.

Cuento hasta cien mentalmente y me pierdo la mitad de la explicación de la profesora mientras lo único que escucho son los murmullos de aquella idiota de cabello verde. Me cruzo de brazos y me empeño en permanecer con la vista al frente, sin demasiados resultados.

Suelto un bufido cuando ella coloca una mano con perfecta manicure sobre nuestra mesa, dejándola al lado de la mano de Rowan.

― ¿Pasa algo?

Lo miro y él enarca una ceja. Sus ojos brillan, divertidos. Idiota. Lo está haciendo a propósito. Lo está disfrutando.

― Nada.

Entonces él se gira y murmura algo a Bliss, que ríe encantada.

― No puedo creerlo ― mascullo enojada e intento prestar atención a la clase.

La profesora, con su ánimo habitual, prende su tableta y la lista completa de nombres se despliega en nuestras pantallas. Busco el número trece: Aden y Leanne Greyfox – Ranghild.

En medio de los murmullos por los nombres, Bliss suelta un chillido y se pone de pie, furiosa. Miro la lista hasta llegar al quince. "Crow Melancton". Me inclino hacia Blair, que ríe estruendosamente junto a Chase.

― No es el nombre que ella eligió ¿no?

Tengo que esperar a que ella deje de reír para obtener una respuesta.

― Era impronunciable, te lo juro ― dice cuando consigue calmarse ―. Laertes lo cambió cuando ella se fue a su sesión de spa.

Ruedo los ojos.

― Se lo merece ― mascullo. Rowan desde el otro lado no dice nada, pero casi puedo verlo sonreír socarronamente.

Diez minutos después la profesora la obliga a regresar a su asiento. Se acomoda su peluca mientras respira agitadamente. Luego sonríe, recuperando su entusiasmo habitual.

― Habiendo solucionado ciertos malentendidos ― dice y mira a Bliss, que está cruzada de brazos, enojada ―. Es momento de la última asignación antes del parto. Serán tres clases en total, obligatorias para todos salvo que presenten justificación médica, y se los juntará con el curso B que también está realizando este proyecto.

Alguien desde el fondo, tímidamente, se atreve a levantar la mano.

― Disculpe profesora, ¿pero de qué serán las clases exactamente? Creí que ya habíamos hecho todo lo relacionado a los bebés que se podía hacer.

Ella sonríe. En mi mente su sonrisa es diabólica y siniestra.

― ¡Clases de preparto querida! ¿Qué más podrían ser?

Termina de explicar todo el procedimiento y da por terminada la clase. La primera será hoy en la tarde, cada una de una duración de tres horas. Obligatorias. Tanto para las mujeres como para los hombres. Cuando salimos, escucho todo tipo de murmullos, desde entusiasmados hasta a algunos que están considerando seriamente fingir su muerte.

Me pego a Blair y Chase, pero la primera todavía parece algo ofendida. En cuanto se gira y ve a Rowan salir con la idiota de Bliss al lado suelta una carcajada, y Chase la sigue.

― No sé qué encuentras tan gracioso.

― ¿Yo? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

― Genial.

Ella arquea una ceja.

― ¿Por qué estás tan enojada? No debería importarte.

― No estoy enojada ― farfullo y me giro para continuar caminando.

Ella le da una mirada significativa a Chase, quien simplemente ríe. Hombre, tenía que ser.

― ¿Ah no? ¿Ni si quiera ahora que Bliss está...?

No llego a escuchar la última parte de su frase. Me giro bruscamente y encuentro a la idiota de Allen colgándose de su brazo, mientras con la otra mano acaricia su barriga. Él no hace nada para sacársela de encima.

Antes de pensarlo si quiera estoy frente a ellos. Rowan enarca una ceja, curioso.

― Lo estás haciendo a propósito ― le digo acusadoramente.

Él se encoge de hombros, quitándose el brazo de Allen de encima.

― ¿No era lo que querías?

― Nunca te dije que te pegaras a esta babosa.

Él sonríe burlonamente.

― ¿Te molesta?

― Claro que me molesta. ¿A ti te gustaría que…

Bliss me interrumpe, parándose entre medio de ambos.

― Disculpa Ranghild, pero con Row-Row tenemos cosas importantes que hacer. Cosas que, evidentemente y gracias a todos los cielos, no te incluyen. Así que apártate querida que estás sobrando.

No soy muy consciente de lo que hago a continuación, al menos hasta que Rowan rodea a Bliss y me abraza de atrás apartándome de ella, levantándome unos centímetros del suelo. Ella, en el lapso de medio segundo, se tira al suelo y empieza a chillar.

Alrededor nuestro todo se queda en silencio.

Cuando la profesora sale, alarmada por los gritos, me doy cuenta plenamente de lo que he hecho. He golpeado a Bliss Allen en su perfecta y operada nariz.

Creo que estoy en problemas.

.

― No encuentro la gracia en todo esto ― murmuro enojada y me cruzo de brazos.

Él apenas es capaz de contener la sonrisa burlona.

La profesora sale de la enfermería con el ceño fruncido. Apenas nos ve, compone una mueca afectada.

― Señorita Ranghild, realmente lo lamento ― dice, y realmente parece afectada cuando debería estar más que enojada ―, pero no podemos obviar este comportamiento. La señorita Allen tiene la nariz rota, y no podemos ignorar este hecho de mala conducta a pesar de su comportamiento intachable durante todo el curso.

Me aclaro la garganta, sin saber bien qué decir. Golpear a la idiota de Bliss no parece tan buena idea ahora.

― Yo… aceptaré las consecuencias, sean cuales sean.

Ella menea la cabeza y sonríe.

― Sin embargo, también entendemos que se trata de un hecho aislado en medio de una situación especial ― dice señalando la barriga ―, y que es muy probable que el parche haya influido en cierto modo en el asunto. Me temo que no podemos dejar de lado el asunto, así que hemos decidido que tendrá que quedará usted en detención por dos días durante la tarde, hasta la hora de la clase de preparto. Realmente lo siento señorita Ranghild, pero fue la solución más leve que pudimos encontrar.

A duras penas compongo una sonrisa.

― No se preocupe. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

Ella sonríe con algo de culpa, mira hacia ambos lados del pasillo y se acerca.

― No debería decir esto, pero dadas las circunstancias… ― dice mientras se acomoda la peluca ―. Ha sido un golpe merecido señorita Ranghild.

Y se marcha rápido, dejándome en el pasillo con Rowan que parece querer descostillarse de risa, pensando en que si esto sigue así, él se llevará el siguiente golpe.

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 17 años**

* * *

 _Todos los estudiantes participantes en el proyecto de paternidad deberán presentarse en el Gimnasio C a las 17:00. La participación en las clases no es de carácter negociable, es decir, tanto los miembros del grupo A como del B deben hacerse presentes en las tres sesiones que se desarrollarán para prepararlos para el parto, cualquier ausencia no justificada, significa un suspenso automático para la pareja._

Deslizo el dedo por el correo, obviando otras partes del mensaje, mientras espero, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, a que Arah se aparezca.

Me pregunto cómo se sentirá la perfecta Arah en detención. Más aún, me gustaría saber cómo se siente por haber acabado ahí simplemente porque no pudo refrenar los celos que sentía de Bliss.

¡De Bliss! Ciertamente ha sido muy divertido el probar sus límites. Lo que no esperaba, era rebasarlos tan pronto. O que Arah, con esa fragilidad aparente, llevara el conflicto al plano físico. Estoy seguro de que ella culpará al parche, pero, en mi interior, siempre sabré la verdad.

Las puertas dobles del gimnasio se abren, revelando en el interior treinta colchonetas deportivas colocadas más o menos a un metro de distancia con respecto a las demás. Cada una tiene una almohada blanca y se encuentran dispuestas en seis hileras de cinco cada una.

La profesora aparece frente a nosotros, con ese brillo emocionado en los ojos que me hace tacharla como psicópata.

—Bien, bien. Cada uno elija un lugar y empecemos. Una pareja por estación. Vamos, vamos.

Chase y Blair se alejan y consiguen un espacio cerca del centro. Laertes y yo nos quedamos atrás.

—Señor Greyfox, señor Melacton ¿por qué no se han acomodado aún?

—Allen está en la enfermería— dice Laertes rodando los ojos. Al parecer, tiene una fractura en la nariz.

La profesora frunce el ceño, pero veo sus labios temblar en una sonrisa mal disimulada.

—¿Y la señorita Ranghild?

—En detención— digo con un encogimiento de hombros. Debería salir en cinco o diez minutos.

En el caso de Arah, ella parece contrariada.

—Bueno, en ese caso, señor Melacton, tomando en cuenta que no podrá realizar la sesión de hoy, venga conmigo y hablemos sobre el reporte que tendrá que presentar en su lugar. Señor Greyfox, por favor ayude a la señorita Rainbow con los ejercicios, a ver si su compañero se mejora mágicamente y decide hacer acto de presencia— dice, claramente molesta.

Estoy a punto de preguntar de quién demonios está hablando cuando una chica con el cabello de color lavanda y los labios pintado de un profundo color púrpura alza una mano.

No me gusta el que me obliguen a ayudar a alguien más, pero supongo que es mi sacrificio por obtener el sobresaliente que nos merecemos Arah y yo.

La chica se ha recostado y parece perdida en sus pensamientos. Me acuclillo a su lado, inseguro sobre qué debo hacer. En lo que tardo en llegar a su lado, la chica parece haber perdido cualquier interés en mí.

—Oye, Kriss ¿no te parece que la luz forma una columna preciosa ahí? —dice apuntando con un dedo. Una chica frente a ella sigue la dirección de su dedo—. Me encantaría dibujarla. Imagino a pequeñas hadas sosteniendo una semilla de diente de león, danzando en el aire mientras descienden y ríen…— me aclaro la garganta y ella parece despertar de un sueño.

—¿Hola?

—Me pidieron que te ayudara.

La chica aparta la mirada de inmediato, parece algo incómoda por mi presencia. La chica Rainbow o como se llame, no parece darse por enterada.

—Anoche se me antojó comer sushi— explica de repente, sin venir a cuento.

—Humm…— no estoy muy seguro de qué decirle.

—Por si te preguntabas que había pasado con mi compañero. El suyo al parecer estaba en mal estado— dice mientras aparta, con suavidad, un mechón de cabello de sus ojos.

—Detrás de ella, señor Greyfox— dice la profesora mientras pasa a mi lado—. Le ayudará con los ejercicios de estiramiento mientras la señorita Ranghild sale de su detención.

Me hace sentir incómodo el hecho de que tengo que arrodillarme detrás de esta desconocida, acomodar la almohada sobre mis piernas y dejar que ella se recueste a medias sobre mí.

—Seguro que te pones más contento cuando tu compañera aparezca— dice con una sonrisa.

Me encojo de hombros en respuesta. Hay flores secas en el cabello de la chica y huele a pintura y un poco a disolvente.

Ella canta un poco por lo bajo mientras apoya su peso en una de sus manos para pasar la otra sobre su prominente barriga, del mismo modo en que Arah lo ha estado haciendo últimamente.

—Por cierto, soy Cherise— dice como si de pronto lo recordara.

—Rowan.

—¿Cómo el árbol? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Sí.

—Es bonito.

—Gracias— replico incómodo.

—Ella es Kriss, diminutivo de Krissalida— dice apuntando a la chica frente a nosotros, que ahora tiene las puntas, ligeramente puntiagudas, de sus orejas, de color rojo grana. Cherise le da suaves palmaditas a su vientre hichado—. Y esta es Calliope, Callie— completa con una sonrisa.

Parece realizada con el proyecto. No le respondo, no estoy seguro de querer saber más sobre ella.

Una instructora se para al frente del gimnasio, sobre una pequeña plataforma y empieza a dar instrucciones sobre la forma en que debemos posicionarnos y cómo ayudar a nuestras compañeras.

Toda la actividad parece demasiado íntima y me pregunto cómo lo estarán llevando los demás. A mi alrededor hay murmullos y risas incómodas.

La cintura de Cherise, en donde debo colocar las manos para ayudarla a estirar, es estrecha y siento sus costillas bajo los dedos. Trae puesto un vaporoso vestido de todos los colores del arcoíris y unas mallas, del mismo color de su cabello, por debajo.

Los ejercicios de calentamiento duran casi quince minutos y trato de concentrarme en la actividad en sí y no en el hecho de que tengo las manos encima de una chica que no es Arah.

—Muy bien, la fase de calentamiento ha terminado— dice la profesora con otro de sus ridículos aplausos.

Alguien se aclara la garganta y, cuando me giro, noto que Arah está parada detrás de mí, con los brazos doblados sobre el pecho y una expresión molesta en el rostro.

…

Tomamos el lugar junto a la estación de Cherise, la única disponible. Arah parece más y más furiosa a cada segundo y, cuando la toco para posicionarla como pretende la instructora, ella parece casi dispuesta a morderme.

—¿Y ahora qué? —le digo en un susurro.

Ella no me responde.

—La ley del hielo. ¿En serio?

—Cállate, Greyfox.

—Oh… así que soy "Greyfox" de nuevo ¿no?

Ella me ignora.

—Primero Bliss Allen y ahora esto— devuelve con un siseo.

Me echo a reír.

—¿En serio eres una de esas, Arah?

—¿Disculpa?

—Cómo has dicho, primero Allen y ahora esto. ¿Vas a hacer otra escena?

—Eres tú el que cada vez que volteo estás con una chica diferente.

—Fuiste tú la que dijiste que esto— digo señalándonos a ambos con un dedo—, no tenía que ser público.

—Y ahora es culpa mía— replica irónica.

—Yo solo digo que las condiciones las impusiste tú. Yo solo estoy jugando mi papel.

—En caso de que no lo hayas notado "no lo hagamos público" y "líate con la primera que se te ponga al frente" son cosas totalmente diferentes.

Me río.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Si esa es tu definición de liarte, tendré que comprarte un diccionario para Navidad.

—Muy simpático.

—No es mi culpa el ser increíblemente atractivo y popular.

Ella suelta un resoplido.

—Vete a la…

—Ah, ah, ah… nada de malas palabras frente a Aden y Leanne.

—Que nombres tan bonitos— ambos volteamos, sorprendidos por la interrupción. Cherise ha aprovechado que aún no inician los ejercicios de respiración y se ha recostado sobre la colchoneta. Con el rostro girado hacia nosotros y las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba, su cabello color lavanda se desparrama como una cascada de flores detrás de su cabeza. Algo en su postura me recuerda a Jess cuando jugábamos en el jardín y se tendía sobre la hierba.

—Gracias— masculla Arah por lo bajo.

—Había oído que alguien tendría gemelos. Debe ser el doble de divertido —"divertido" ciertamente no es la palabra que usaría para describir este proyecto—. Por cierto, me encanta tu cabello.

Arah se pasa una mano sobre el cabello revuelto y se sonroja.

—No he tenido tiempo de arreglarme mucho después de…

—Parece un halo, como el de los ángeles. El plateado te queda bien— dice con otra sonrisa perezosa.

Arah parece momentáneamente desarmada. Supongo que, para ella, no tiene mucho sentido pelear unilateralmente y Cherise, definitivamente, no parece del tipo que se cuadraría a darle pelea.

—¿Es niño o niña?

—Niña— dice con una sonrisa soñadora—. Calliope. Callie— agrega casi de inmediato, como quien se acuerda de algo.

—Seguro que será preciosa.

—La he dibujado muchas veces— dice Cherise—. Tiene esta extraña costumbre de aparecerse en mis sueños vestida como un unicornio— sonríe—. Mi hermano dice que es el exceso de helado antes de dormir.

Arah ríe.

—Muy bien. Ahora papás, pónganse detrás de su compañera y apoyen sus manos en su espalda. Chicas, vamos a comenzar con un ejercicio de respiración sencillo que las ayudará a aliviar los dolores de parto.

—¿Dijo dolores de parto? —chilla alguien.

—Estoy segura de que solo es una forma de expresarse— dice Arah, tratando de lucir segura de su afirmación.

—Ahora, papás, inclínense sobre sus compañeras, ¡háblenles! Háganlas sentir bonitas y seguras.

Esto tiene que ser el punto más ridículo de todo este proyecto. Pero lo aprovecho igual.

—Te veías bonita mientras le atizabas a Bliss.

—Cállate Rowan.

—En serio, el verde de los celos combina bien con el de tus ojos.

—Yo no estaba celosa.

—Claro que lo estás, igual que estabas celosa hace cinco minutos de Cherise.

—Es el par…

—El parche, claro— digo rodando los ojos.

—Piensa lo que quieras. No es mi problema.

A pesar de que ella está de espaldas a mí, le sonrío.

—Claro, claro. Puedes culpar al parche tanto como quieras, por mí, no hay problema. Pero en serio, la próxima vez que decidas ponerte así de enérgica, mejor encontramos una mejor forma de canalizar tu… lado apasionado.

Ella se sonroja profundamente.

—Ahora dime— le pregunto, muy cerca de su oído derecho. Su cabello despeinado me hace cosquillas en una de mis sienes—, si no te hubiera detenido ¿habrías golpeado a Bliss de nuevo?

Ella se mantiene silenciosa.

—Sí. Eso pensé.

—Estás siendo de lo más injusto. ¿Qué harías si decidiera meterme con Chase, por ejemplo?

—¿La verdad? Reírme a costa tuya.

Ella no parece entender.

—Digamos que hay más probabilidades que a Chase le guste yo antes que tú— me explico.

—¿Qué?

—Ajap…

Arah busca a Chase y Blair, un par de hileras por delante con la mirada. Cuando los encuentra, entorna los ojos.

—¿Cómo es que yo no lo sabía?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Es discreto.

—Pero si todo el tiempo se la pasa con Blair.

—Es su mejor amiga. Ooooh… no me digas que eres de esas que esperaban que… Eres una cursi, Arah. Pero volvamos al tema principal: tus celos.

—Yo no estaba celosa.

—¿Ah no?

—Definitivamente no.

—Entonces ¿no pensabas en que esta mañana, podía simplemente escabullirme, encontrar un aula vacía y poner en práctica algunas de las cosas que hicimos tú y yo ayer, con Bliss. Estoy seguro de que ella estaría más que dispuesta.

—¿Sabes? Creo que el _parche_ me está poniendo particularmente agresiva. En este momento es tu nariz la que quiero romper.

—Por supuesto, porque alguien está celosa— canturreo en su oído.

—Ya quisieras. ¿Por qué estás siendo un imbécil?

—¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo público?

—Porque no quiero ser la idiota a la que Rowan Greyfox sedujo en una maldita semana.

Me retiro.

—¿Qué?

—Puede que para ti el enrollarte con alguien sea lo más normal. Y ahora, por tu culpa, Blair debe pensar que nosotros estamos…— deja la frase en el aire—. Pero yo no soy así. Nunca he sido así y nunca he sido, tampoco, la chica que se mete en una pelea estúpida por un chico. Nunca había estado en detención. Nunca había golpeado a nadie. Y ahora por tu culpa, soy…

—Profesora— la interrumpo—, Arah se encuentra algo mareada. La acompañaré al baño.

La sujeto de la cintura y de uno de sus brazos y la ayudo a levantarse, ignorando sus intentos de protestar y luego caminamos a toda velocidad, con Arah quejándose, hasta que llegamos a uno de los baños en el pasillo. Golpeo la puerta y me aseguro de que el baño de mujeres esté desierto antes de empujarla a ella en su interior y encerrarnos a ambos ahí.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —dice apartándose un paso y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Te llevo a un lugar al que pueda gritarte por ser una idiota.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Por quién me tomas, Arah?

Antes de que pueda responder, yo continúo hablando.

—No entiendo, si la imagen que tienes de mí es que me enrollo con quien quiero, cuando quiero, entonces ¿por qué dejarme besarte? ¿Por qué permitir que pasara todo lo que sucedió el fin de semana?

Ella enrojece.

—Yo no…

—Porque, continúo, está claro que piensas que eres solo otra muesca en la pared para mí ¿no? Que llevo un álbum de conquistas o algo parecido. ¿Crees que no fue difícil para mí, esta mañana, saber que no querías que se te… —busco la palabra— asociara conmigo en ese plano?

—Yo…

—Porque, evidentemente, te apena que te vean conmigo como algo más que tu compañero de proyecto, tu rival o lo que sea.

—¡Deja de poner palabras en mi boca! —chilla ella, empujándome y dejando las manos planas sobre mi pecho.

El contacto es como una chispa que cae sobre gasolina. En un segundo le estoy gritando, con ella empujándome, y al siguiente estoy dándonos vuelta, girándola de manera que ella quede entre la pared y yo. Su cabeza se golpea, con un ruido sordo, contra la pared del baño, pero no parece importarle.

Sus manos están encima de mí de la misma forma en que yo no parezco tener la capacidad de sacarle las mías de encima.

La beso. Pegando mi boca a la suya. Reclamándola como mía y declarando, a la vez, lo que no puedo creer que no sepa aún.

Que desde el primer día en que mis ojos se posaron en ella, yo fui, irremediablemente, suyo.

Resulta demoledor. Sus labios se pegan a los míos y agradezco la diferencia de alturas entre nosotros, porque eso me permite inclinarme sobre ella, ignorando la enorme barriga que evita que pueda pegarme a cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Ella se aparta, para tomar aire, pero yo estoy lejos de poder detenerme, deslizo mis labios por su garganta, necesitando, más que nunca, el sentirla como algo vivo junto a mí.

Es posesión, sí. Pero también hay algo más. Algo que me genera tanto temor como emoción, pero no tengo tiempo de analizarlo antes de que ella se ponga de puntillas, tome mi cabello en su puño y pegue su boca a la mía, de nuevo.

Me pregunto si ella sentirá la misma necesidad que yo. Si la idea de tener que salir de nuevo, ahí fuera, donde esto tiene que ser un secreto, la destroza del mismo modo en que me destroza a mí.

—Rowan…— dice con un jadeo cuando nuestras bocas se separan de nuevo y yo me muevo hacia un costado, dejando besos de mariposa sobre su cara, rozando la piel de sus pómulos con mis pestañas.

—Hmmm…

—Nos pondrán un suspenso si no volvemos pronto.

—Tú sí que sabes matar el momento.

Una risa agita su cuerpo y luego suelta un largo y profundo suspiro.

—Créeme, soy la primer a favor de continuar esto en casa— hay algo en su tono que hace que me estremezca —, pero ambos sabemos que nos odiaríamos el uno al otro si somos tan débiles como para ceder al…— ella enrojece.

—¿Deseo? —la ayudo yo.

—Sí, supongo— dice enrojeciendo aún más.

Se inclina hacia adelante y apoya la cabeza sobre mi pecho. Me sigo sorprendiendo por lo pequeña que resulta sin sus tacones. Pero me sorprende aún más lo que ese gesto, tan lejano de lo que acabamos de compartir, tan inocuo, hace que se me licúen las entrañas.

Me aclaro la garganta.

—No lo hago.

—¿El qué? —dice alzando hacia mí sus enormes ojos verdes.

—No me enrollo con la gente. No me he enrollado con nadie desde… Blair, supongo.

Ella enarca una ceja.

—¿Blair en una de esas fiestas de Bliss?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Quería llamar la atención.

—Claro, como si usualmente no la llamaras— dice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Quería llamar la atención de alguien en concreto— digo estirando la mano y hundiendo los dedos en los mechones de su cabello plateado. Deshaciendo los enredos.

—¿La de quién? —pregunta sin enterarse de nada.

—Si realmente tienes que preguntar, entonces tendré que culpar a tu cerebro de embarazada.

Con eso ella parece entenderlo. Sus mejillas de encienden más.

—¡Pero eso fue hace casi seis meses!

Intento parecer desinteresado. Pero fracaso.

—Supongo.

Ella no me permite evitar el tema.

—Rowan… ¿seis meses?

—Casi ocho, en realidad.

No me estoy declarando. No lo estoy haciendo.

Ella no parece saber qué decir. Al menos al principio.

—Entonces todo este tiempo en que has estado fastidiándome básicamente era porque ¿te gustaba?

No le respondo. En su lugar, la veo a los ojos.

—En serio, eso es tan del jardín de niños. ¿Me gustas y por eso te tiro del cabello? —dice ella con una risita.

—Cuando lo pones así…

—Todo este tiempo has pretendido, básicamente, ser un cabrón, petulante, presumido y…

—Increíblemente atractivo, ingenioso, encantador…

Ella se inclina de nuevo, pegando su frente a mi pecho y yo, automáticamente, levanto un brazo, rodeando sus hombros y sintiendo el cosquilleo de su cabello sobre la piel de mis manos.

—Siempre he creído que eres un idiota, Greyfox.

Me río un poco, tratando de disimular el hecho de que su falta de respuesta consigue afectarme.

—Al parecer, me gustan los idiotas— dice finalmente.

Eso es todo lo que necesito por ahora. La empujo de nuevo contra la pared y la beso un poco más, antes de dejar que mi lado racional salga a relucir de nuevo. Ella se acomoda el pelo a cómo puede y se inclina sobre el espejo, pasando los dedos sobre sus labios hinchados por nuestros besos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto cuando finalmente se aparta y voltea a verme. Una suave sonrisa le ilumina el rostro.

—Sí, creo que sí.

Abro la puerta para nosotros y salimos juntos. Atravesando el pasillo para volver al gimnasio. Cuando estamos a punto de entrar, ella me sorprende cuando estira el brazo y toma, con determinación, mi mano.

Al llegar a nuestros lugares, noto que varias de las parejas han volteado a vernos.

Sonrío.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Nos habíamos perdido un poquito porque estábamos en un proceso de reestructuración del universo en que suceden las cosas. Para que lo sepan, ahora Rowan y Arah tienen su propio Universo original, siempre dentro de Panem y el Capitolio, el cual puede conocer en la página www. Rowahsworld. Blogspot. Com (solo deben quitar los espacios y listo). Estábamos en el proceso de editar cada capítulo para cambiar las zonas que habíamos tomado prestadas de Alphabetta para la construcción anterior.**

 **Dicho todo esto ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Esperaban que el uno y el otro actuaran de esa forma? ¿Qué esperan que suceda en el próximo?**

 **Muchas gracias a Mildred, Doremi, L, Paulys y Simun por sus reviews y por darle una oportunidad a estos personajes originales.**

 **En el capítulo de hoy, tuvimos a una invitada especial, salida de la imaginación de HikariCaelum: Cherise Rainbow. Muchas gracias por permitirnos incluirla en la historia y esperamos te gustara lo que hicimos con ella. Esperamos poder tenerla prestada en algunos capítulos más.**

 **Un abrazo y esperamos ansiosas sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos, Cora y E.**


	9. Cómo soportar a los suegros I

**Disclaimer: Panem es propiedad de Suzanne Collins con su trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre, Rowan y Arah son personajes originales de Elenear28 y Coraline T, respectivamente.**

 **Cherise es propiedad de Hikari Caelum y Laertes y Blair le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Como soportar a tus suegros- Parte 1**

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 17 años**

* * *

Pretender que la gente no nos mira mientras recorremos el campus hacia la cafetería sería estúpido. Aun así, los dos hacemos de cuenta que no sucede nada, y que las miradas bien podrían ser por la enorme barriga que cargo yo o por lo lento que camino por ello, y no por el hecho de que nuestras manos sigan firmemente aferradas.

Pienso en la diferencia con el día de hoy por la mañana y, si bien me siento algo incómoda, me doy cuenta de algo: no lo cambiaría por nada.

A lo lejos, distingo un destello verde brillante. Alzo la mirada y Rowan me mira e, inmediatamente, niega con la cabeza, como si fuera capaz de leerme los pensamientos. Hago un puchero.

― De ninguna manera Arah ― dice con tono severo, aunque no logra ocultar del todo la chispa de diversión en sus ojos ―. Ya tienes suficientes problemas.

Suelto un suspiro.

― Arruinas toda la diversión ― le digo con tono desilusionado.

― ¿Quieres pasar las dos semanas que tengamos a los bebés castigada todo el día? ― pregunta alzando una ceja.

Niego con la cabeza. Molestar a Bliss Allen sería una gran fuente de diversión, pero considerando que por su culpa ya estoy castigada… Simplemente no suena a una buena idea ahora, con la cuenta regresiva para el parto cada vez más cerca.

― Lo suponía. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que eras tan agresiva…?

Le doy un codazo y él se ríe, haciéndome olvidar momentáneamente cuanto me molestan sus pullas y sus sarcasmos. Últimamente es demasiado fácil olvidarlo. Aunque claro, Rowan siempre encuentra una forma de molestarme nuevamente.

― Anda, vamos a merendar ― es todo lo que digo dirigiendo mis pasos hacia la cafetería.

Llegamos a la cafetería, la misma donde Rowan sostuvo mi cabello para que vomitara casi al inicio del proyecto, cuando el sol se está poniendo. El camarero parece recordarlo, porque procede con cautela al tomar nuestras órdenes.

Suelto un bufido cuando se marcha.

― Debe ser un alivio para él saber que has pedido algo normal, y que no terminarás nuevamente en el baño encerrada ― comenta Rowan ―. Aunque con la cantidad descomunal de comida que has pedido…

― Cállate ― bufo ―. Hoy no he almorzado. Además no fue mi culpa haber vomitado esa vez…

― ¿Teniendo en cuenta la mezcla que hiciste?

― Fue el parche ― replico, obstinada ―. El parche lo ha revolucionado todo, ¿no crees?

Él asiente con la cabeza y me pregunto si estará pensando en mis extraños hábitos alimenticios o en como todo ha cambiado desde el inicio del proyecto. Supongo, por la media sonrisa que aparece en su rostro, que es una mezcla de ambas cosas.

El camarero tiene que hacer dos viajes para poder traer toda la comida. Primero con la bandeja con bebidas (café para Rowan y chocolate caliente para mí, porque según él no es buena idea ingerir cafeína dada mi condición actual) y luego con una fuente con algunos muffins, galletas y una porción de torta de fresas que se ve de lo más apetitosa.

Sin duda estar embarazada tiene sus beneficios.

Comemos en relativo silencio, salvo por alguna broma ocasional de Rowan sobre cómo quedaré al terminar el proyecto. Le frunzo el ceño.

― ¿Acaso no vas a quererme si termino gorda? ― espeto con el ceño fruncido y acto seguido, cuando me doy cuenta de la pésima elección de palabras, me ruborizo como un tomate.

Rowan lo nota, pero elige no decir nada, y simplemente se encoge de hombros.

― Sólo me preocupo por tu salud ― dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

Y, aunque me empeño en desviar el tema lo más pronto posible, una sensación extraña permanece en mi estómago, como si hubiera cometido un terrible error.

Porque la palabra querer, cuando llevas casi dos días de algo a lo que ni siquiera sabes qué nombre ponerle, no parece muy correcta.

Y mucho menos cuando te das cuenta de que es la palabra adecuada para poner nombre a tus sentimientos por alguien que la mayoría del tiempo es un idiota, pero que al mismo tiempo que se las ingenia para sacar lo peor de ti, es capaz de hacerte sentir cosas que nunca antes habías sentido.

Terrible error.

.

El campus está prácticamente vacío cuando finalmente salimos de la cafetería, yo con la sensación de estar cargando trillizos en vez de a Aden y Leanne y sin embargo, llevando firmemente asida una bolsa de papel con algunas galletas para la noche, cuando probablemente despierte sintiendo que no he comido nada en años.

Rowan pasó cinco minutos riéndose de la cara del camarero cuando pedí una ración extra de galletas e intentó, sin éxito alguno, hacerme ver que era una mala idea.

Estiro los brazos y luego, como si fuera algo de lo más natural, tomo su mano.

― ¿Tienes sueño? ― pregunta él mientras avanzamos a paso de tortuga rumbo a los módulos habitacionales.

― Un poco… Creo que no me vendría mal un paseo, caminar un poco.

― Claro que no ― murmura divertido.

Damos un rodeo al campus desviándonos de nuestro destino. La noche está estrellada y aunque hay una leve brisa que cuando salimos de la cafetería me hizo tiritar, caminando se está perfectamente. Aprovecho para respirar la fresca brisa, porque no creo poder hacerlo mucho con la perspectiva de pasar un par de tardes en detención.

― Nunca imaginé que haría esto ― comento mientras rodeamos un arce y emprendemos el camino de vuelta.

Probablemente nos tomará como media hora regresar a casa.

― ¿Qué cosa? ¿Dar un paseo con alguien increíblemente encantador?

Me estremezco un poco por la risa silenciosa, aunque me empeño en mantener el ceño fruncido. Rowan me mira con diversión.

― Soportar tu gran ego más de cinco minutos sin querer asesinarte ― replico dándole un codazo ―. Creo que ya llevamos seis aproximadamente.

― ¿Seis nada más? Creí que llevábamos dos semanas aproximadamente…

Alzo nuestras manos entrelazadas, pero no suelto su mano cuando vuelvo a darle un codazo ligero, haciendo que se ría. Ésta vez me río con él, mientras pienso en lo simple que resulta todo, cuan fácil parece ser el acostumbrarme a esta situación, cuan normal parece, siendo que hace semanas me hubiera reído de quien hubiera sugerido algo remotamente parecido.

Y entonces me detengo abruptamente.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿O vas a decirme que…?

― Rowan ― lo interrumpo con urgencia y tironeo de su brazo.

Él se gira, desconcertado.

― ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Es por la comida que…?

Interrumpo su retahíla de palabras tirando de su mano y colocándola en mi abultado vientre. No creo haberlo imaginado. No hay forma de que lo haya hecho.

Pasan dos minutos sin que nada suceda y Rowan empieza a impacientarse, pero no le permito retirar la mano. La mantengo firmemente presionada contra mi vientre sin pensar demasiado en que es algo artificial, pero que al mismo tiempo se siente tan real que da miedo.

― ¿Vas a decirme qué sucede? ― Pregunta él con impaciencia ―. Arah tenemos que volver.

Entonces sucede de nuevo. Es un movimiento apenas perceptible a simple vista, pero que hace vibrar todo mi interior.

Ambos nos miramos, entre maravillados y asustados, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

― Supongo que no exageró cuando se refería a tener una experiencia completa ― comenta Rowan con un hilo de voz.

Asiento con la cabeza, maravillada del conjunto de sensaciones; mi mano sobre la suya y el leve movimiento que vuelve a repetirse cuando él habla. Es como si… como si ellos fueran reales.

― Habla de nuevo ― le pido ―. Di cualquier cosa.

Él lo hace. Con una voz extrañamente suave hace pequeños comentarios sobre la noche, la comida o cualquier cosa que se le venga a la cabeza, haciendo pausas para probar el tiempo. Finalmente pronuncia sus nombres, y volvemos a sentir el movimiento de las veces anteriores, aunque algo más intenso.

Los dos nos miramos, completamente atónitos.

Cuando volvemos a hablar, el movimiento cesa, pero, aun así, mientras volvemos con pasos lentos y ambos algo abstraídos al departamento, estoy segura que ninguno de los dos puede dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de suceder.

Ya en casa, cuando me acuesto, no dejo de pensar en el movimiento, que no había aparecido antes y que parece anunciar que cada vez falta menos.

Me quedo dormida con una mezcla de ansiedad y miedo, y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

.

Rowan luce ansioso mientras prepara el desayuno, e insiste en que no me mueva demasiado, que no me agite, incluso que no hable demasiado. Al tercer intento de hacerme sentar, lo interrumpo con un codazo.

─ Rowan, no voy a morir por preparar el desayuno ─ suelto mientras coloco los brazos en jarra ─. ¿Y te recuerda algo la palabra "proyecto"?

El frunce el ceño e intenta no reñirme por los próximos cinco minutos, fracasando en el tercer intento.

No puedo culparlo, no cuando ahora el parche ha hecho que mi barriga se mueva en determinados momentos, como si realmente llevara mellizos ahí dentro. Así que me rindo y me termino sentando y esperando pacientemente hasta que él deposita el plato con huevos revueltos frente a mí.

─ No puedo creer que te creyera cuando dijiste que no sabías cocinar ─ musito mientras devoro todo lo que hay el plato ─. Debería demandarte, ¿sabes? No sé como voy a desacostumbrarme cuando tenga que volver a mi residencia…

Me interrumpo en medio de la oración sintiendo como mi rostro se ruboriza. Rowan, del otro lado de la mesa, alza una ceja, pero termina dirigiéndome una sonrisa de lado que hace que un hoyuelo se marque en su mejilla.

─ Supongo que podría cocinarte algo de vez en cuando ─ comenta despreocupadamente ─. Si la recompensa es buena puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

Me inclino sobre mi plato para darle un golpe, sin demasiados resultados. Al final, él termina rodeando la mesa acercándose con una sonrisa predadora. Termino olvidando la idea de golpearlo, o de que me cocine siquiera.

Veinte minutos después, mientras caminamos para ir a clases, recuerdo que no hay forma esta vez de escapar de Blair y Chase. O de Bliss.

No estoy muy segura de si la idea es agradable.

.

Ignorar las miradas y cuchicheos durante la clase es fácil. También lo es ignorar las miradas asesinas de Bliss, que se sienta unos asientos más atrás y a quien no creo que le agrade demasiado la idea de haber tenido que asistir a clases con un parche color piel en la nariz. Es lo que sucede al final del semestre cuando has faltado tanto que ya no tienes más opciones.

No lo es tanto ignorar a Blair, que apenas termina la clase se acerca dando saltos con su cámara colgando del cuello. Su sonrisa burlona puede verse a cientos de kilómetros. Chase, parado ligeramente detrás, no puede evitar carcajearse.

─ Bueno, ahora que parece que arreglaron sus diferencias puedo hablar públicamente ─ empieza haciendo un gesto exagerado, como si agarrase un micrófono ─. ¡Lo sabía! ¿Cuántas veces te lo dije Arah? ¡Maldición! Odio que odies las apuestas, ¡ahora sería millonaria! ¿Y qué hay del fin del mundo y el meteorito y todas esas cosas?

Intento no poner los ojos en blanco, pero fallo estrepitosamente, así que me concentro en Chase, que mira a Rowan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

─ Finalmente ─ dice y Rowan le devuelve una mirada entre fastidiosa y divertida.

Ocho meses, fue lo que dijo, y realmente suena inverosímil. Sobre todo porque recuerdo las innumerables pullas y las aún más incontables veces en las que odié a Rowan Greyfox durante ese tiempo.

Una parte de mí se pregunta si, de haber actuado él de otra forma, hubiésemos llegado a esta situación. O qué hubiera pasado si el proyecto y los mellizos no hubiesen existido nunca, o si simplemente me hubiera tocado otro compañero.

Mis dedos aprietan los suyos con más fuerza y me doy cuenta que realmente no importa. Quizás, de una forma u otra, esto hubiera terminado pasando. Y de todas formas recién está comenzando, así que no tiene sentido preguntarse estas cosas.

Blair, con una risa estridente, interrumpe mis cavilaciones.

─ Si me permiten, creo que iré a tomarle una fotografía a Bliss. Salvo por el parche que lleva en la nariz, se ha vuelto complemente verde. ¡Ella debe ser el dinosaurio al que destruirá tu meteorito Arah!

Rowan y Chase la miran como si hubiera enloquecido y yo río.

Realmente no tiene sentido hacerse tantas preguntas.

.

Como era de esperarse, finalmente termino topándome con Bliss en un momento en que ni Rowan ni Blair me acompañan. No termino de decidir por qué parece más disgustada, si por Rowan o por el hecho de que arruiné lo que ella consideraba la nariz más perfecta del mundo. Supongo que en su mente ambos problemas son considerablemente igual de graves, y obviamente yo soy la culpable de ambos.

Lo cierto es que nunca tuve ningún problema en particular con Bliss Allen, pero desde el momento en que la Academia se volvió una competencia entre Rowan y yo; ella sí pareció tener un problema conmigo. Claro que ahora también sé que es porque Rowan la rechazó y, aunque en ese momento me hubiera parecido una absoluta locura, ahora sé que tuve que ver con ello.

Siempre me pareció demasiado superficial y normalmente no le hubiera prestado demasiada atención, pero no puedo obviar el hecho de que últimamente ha resultado excesivamente fastidiosa.

Así que cuando me aborda en el baño de mujeres, no puedo evitar rodar los ojos.

─ ¿En serio Allen? ─ me mofo ─. No me digas que ahora saldrán tus amigas de los cubículos a amenazarme para que lo deje con Greyfox.

Ella suelta una risa despectiva, que tiene un tinte nasal por el parche en su nariz, lo cual hace aún más hilarante la situación.

─ ¡Por favor Arah! ─ Resoplo al oír mi nombre en sus labios, con una cadencia chillona que me recuerda horriblemente a Emma ─. Ni siquiera haría falta. Solo tengo que sentarme a esperar que este estúpido proyecto termine. Entonces Rowan se aburrirá de ti. Y ¿cómo no lo haría?, si ni siquiera eres capaz de llamarlo por su nombre en público.

Ruedo los ojos. No sé si es el maldito o parche o qué, pero, últimamente, Bliss Allen se está ganando todos los números para que rompa otra cosa además de su nariz.

─ Sigue intentando convencerte de ello Bliss ─ replico utilizando el mismo tono dulzón ─. Y no importa como lo llame en público, si en privado puedo llamarlo del modo en que me plazca.

Reprimo la tentación de echarme a reír a carcajadas, mientras observo como ella pierde los estribos. Es gracioso ver como los papeles se invierten.

─ Si serás… ─ sisea y, cuando estoy segura de que planea abalanzarse sobre mí, la puerta de uno de los baños se abre, distrayéndonos a las dos.

No estoy segura de que Cherise Rainbow sea consciente de que probablemente me esté salvando de pasar una temporada en detención. En realidad, sin tener más idea sobre ella que las horas que compartimos en las clases de preparto y los variados rumores que suelen escucharse por ahí, creo que ella no es consciente de muchas de las cosas que la rodean.

Aun así, yo sí soy consciente de la forma en que Bliss Allen la mira, como si su cabello verde manzana fuese muy superior y le diera derecho a burlarse de la apariencia de los demás.

En la Academia, así como en el Capitolio en general, hay todo tipo de gente. Las apariencias estridentes suelen llamar la atención y muchas veces ser motivo de admiración. Los círculos sociales suelen premiar a aquellos que son diferentes, siempre y cuando sigan el patrón de moda, sin importar lo ridículo que éste sea.

Aquellos que no cumplen con la regla implícita de destacar siguiendo un absurdo patrón, casi siempre son motivos de habladurías. Y Cherise Rainbow, con sus mallas de colores, su cabello color lavanda y una tendencia a decir lo primero que pasa por su mente, es una candidata perfecta para los chismorreos.

Veo las intenciones de Bliss tan claras como si pudiera leer su diminuto cerebro y, teniendo en cuenta que Cherise, aunque con su particular forma de ser, ha sido amable todo este tiempo (incluso cuando yo no he sido demasiado cordial con ella), no soy capaz de refrenarme.

─ Ni siquiera lo intentes Allen ─ y me acerco a Cherise, quien no parece tener idea de que está a punto de ser un daño colateral de los celos de Bliss ─. No vales la pena.

No le doy tiempo a replicar. Tomo la mano de Cherise y la guio hacia afuera del baño. Luego, con pasos apresurados, camino hacia el campus, donde Rowan, Blair y Chase nos esperan.

Rowan alza una ceja cuando me ve llegar con ella. Supongo que tardé más de lo previsto, considerando que iba simplemente a refrescarme. Estoy por dar una explicación, pero Cherise me sorprende adelantándose.

─ Lo siento ─ dice con una sonrisa de disculpa ─. Me distraje con unos dibujos en el baño y Arah me encontró allí, sin tener idea siquiera de la hora.

La miro con sorpresa mal disimulada. Y un solo asentimiento de su parte me hace comprender que ella no dirá ni una palabra sobre el casi altercado con Bliss, ahorrándome una retahíla de bromas y comentarios irónicos que probablemente durarían días enteros.

Y que yo me encontraba equivocada, y que Cherise Rainbow es mucho más consciente de su alrededor de lo que yo pensaba.

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 17 años**

* * *

Tener sesión en el simulador esta tarde parece casi una broma de mal gusto. Menos mal que el manejo de la consola se me da de manera instintiva, porque tengo la cabeza en otra parte. En otro edificio, en la residencia compartida. Con Arah.

Coloco un árbol en el camino del tributo, de manera que bloqueo su vía de escape, dejándolo atrapado entre el obstáculo y la manada de lobos salvajes que lo han estado persiguiendo y tamborileo con los dedos sobre el brazo forrado en piel del sillón. A Laertes también le ha tocado este turno, se encuentra seis sillas más allá y parece agotado, contra su piel pálida, sus ojeras están tan marcadas como las que Bliss se ha esforzado por ocultar a base de maquillaje, después de que Arah le rompiera la nariz.

Puff… ahí va otro minuto en el que no soy capaz de hilar un pensamiento completo que no acabe relacionándose con Arah.

Escucho una maldición cuando alguien la caga y el tributo logra ponerse a salvo sin haber superado el margen de treinta minutos que nos han asignado. No me molesto en averiguar de quién se trata. Para cuando se acabe el año, quedaremos la mitad de quienes estamos en esta clase. Tal vez menos. Coloco una trampa para osos en un punto cerca de una elevación en el terreno. Lo más lógico sería que el tributo intente seguir el cauce del río, que se encuentra semicongelado en este momento, pero los lobos están tan cerca que no creo que el chico o chica, pues este simulador no ha asignado géneros específicos, sea capaz de usar la fría lógica.

El tributo tuerce hacia un lado, cuando uno de los lobos le suelta otra dentellada, a punto de atraparle el pie. El sistema nos avisa que quedan otros cinco minutos y entonces, los que consigamos llegar a ese punto, habremos superado la prueba de hoy.

El tributo activa la trampa y a mis oídos, a través de los audífonos, me llega su grito. Entonces la plataforma en la que está montada la trampa se eleva, dejándolo colgado boca abajo, sujetándolo solo del tobillo alrededor del cual se han cerrado los dientes metálicos. Lo coloca fuera del alcance de los lobos, de manera que puedo ver el rostro andrógino aterrorizado, mientras la manada al completo lo rodea y empiezan a tomar turnos para saltar, intentando alcanzarle la cara con las fauces.

Uno a uno, escucho los pitidos que emiten las máquinas cuando los demás fracasan, dejando al tributo escaparse. El problema no es que el tributo consiga ponerse a salvo. El problema es que, como parte del ejercicio, tenemos un emulador de audiencias.

Dejo que los lobos jugueteen con la presa por otro minuto, mientras mi mente vuelve a irse hacia donde he dejado a Arah. Tendida de medio lado sobre la cama. ¿Y si no ha podido girarse ella sola? ¿Y si quería levantarse y…? Uno de los lobos toma carrerilla y a pesar de que no consigue bajar al tributo, le desgarra la mitad de la cara de un zarpazo. A la pérdida de energía dada por la persecución, se le une, en los signos vitales del tributo, la pérdida de sangre, ahora con dos fuentes: el tobillo y el rostro.

Ya ni siquiera escucho sus gritos.

Observo la pantalla con desapego mientras el contador va llegando a su fin. Los índices de audiencia siguen subiendo mientras la carne de la mejilla del simulador chorrea sangre y los lobos la olfatean, enardeciéndose.

Cuatro segundos. Según la pantalla, solo quedamos cuatro en competencia. Hago que la plataforma baje dos centímetros. Y entonces el lobo que lo ha alcanzado primero, se agazapa, tomando impulso. Sus dientes se cierran alrededor de su garganta al mismo tiempo que el contador llega a cero.

Ni siquiera me molesto en ver cómo les ha ido a los demás. Recojo mis cosas tan rápido que el técnico encargado del taller de simulación ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de despedirnos cuando ya estoy en la puerta.

―¿Prisa?

Laertes parece materializarse de la nada. Le dedico una mirada rápida, sin disminuir la velocidad de mis zancadas. Es lo suficientemente alto como para adaptarse a mi paso, sonriendo con cansancio.

―No me imagino cómo será tener tantas ganas de llegar a casa― agrega.

Demonios… Ralentizo un poco mi paso.

―Hmmm… lo lamento, La. Seguro que Bliss ha sido una pesadilla desde lo que pasó con… Arah.

―¿El qué? ¿Su encuentro de esta tarde?

Parpadeo y me detengo.

―¿Qué?

―Ya sabes, cuando intentó acorralarla en el baño― Laertes lo dice como si fuera evidente que yo lo sé y, como no me gusta ignorar las cosas, asiento, como dándole la razón―. Como si alguien fuera a creerle que Arah la abordó a ella y no al revés― agrega él.

―Ah. Sí. Claro. ¿Se puso muy mal con eso?

Entonces se apresura a contarme la conversación de Bliss con alguna de sus amigas… ¿Lammia? ¿Limmia? Como sea… Sobre cómo Arah la había arrinconado en el baño para alardear sobre las cosas que hacíamos en la intimidad.

Para cuando llego a casa, no estoy seguro de si estoy divertido, impactado o simplemente excitado. Cuando entro, ella está en el sofá, cubierta con una manta azul y una almohada que, de nuevo, reconozco como mía. Pequeña ladrona de almohadas.

Siento un gran alivio por el hecho de que haya podido moverse ella sola de la cama. Está prácticamente sentada en el sofá, con el rostro ladeado y la boca ligeramente abierta, como si no hubiera sido su intención el quedarse dormida. La televisión está encendida en un canal en el que están transmitiendo una repetición de un programa de concursos, con el volumen muy bajo. Luce tan tranquila cuando duerme que me muevo en silencio, cerrando la puerta con cuidado detrás de mí y quedándome a una distancia prudente, simplemente observándola.

Tiene en una de sus mejillas una mancha oscura que parece carboncillo y, cuando me acerco un poco más, veo que tiene su cuaderno entreabierto sobre el regazo, medio cubierto por la manta, con una hoja un poco arrugada, ahí donde se le ha resbalado en un ángulo extraño.

Intento resistirme, pero como siga así, se le va a arrugar todo el cuaderno. Así que estiro una mano y lo cojo. Lo que si consigo aguantar es las ganas de espiar los dibujos nuevos que ha hecho. Lo cierro y lo pongo sobre la mesita de noche. Cuando me giro, ella tiene los ojos abiertos.

―Hola― tiene la voz ronca por el sueño, lo cual me hace sonreír.

Siento ganas de tomarle el pelo y soltarle alguno de esos comentarios que la harían rabiar, como que ha estado babeando. O roncando. O ambas. Pero en su lugar, le sonrío como un imbécil:

―Hola.

Tal vez no soy tan imbécil porque ella me sonríe también.

―¿Dormiste bien?

Frunce el ceño, como si no estuviera muy segura.

―¿Qué hora es?

―No lo sé― le respondo, incapaz de apartar los ojos de su cara para ver mi reloj―. Temprano, creo.

Se frota los ojos con los dedos, emborronando el maquillaje y se congela en su lugar cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.

―Espera un segundo― atravieso el apartamento hacia el cuarto y tomo una de las toallitas húmedas que tiene sobre su cómoda, con las que la he visto desmaquillarse antes ―. Ven― me siento a su lado en el sofá y acerco la toallita a su rostro. Ella parece confundida al principio, pero cierra los ojos y hay algo, casi indescriptible, que se agita en mi interior por esa muestra de confianza.

Froto con suavidad el suave tejido contra sus párpados, apoyando la mano libre contra su rostro, más por la necesidad que tengo de tocarla que por otra cosa. El maquillaje va quedándose impregnado poco a poco en la toallita y ella deja de tener el aspecto de un mapache muy embarazado. El ejercicio me sirve para explorar su cara, centímetro a centímetro. Puedo ver el ligero matiz lavanda que tiene en los párpados, surcados de delicadas venas casi invisibles. No es la primera vez que estamos así de cerca, pero hay una curiosa intimidad en el gesto. Recorro su rostro, milímetro a milímetro, hasta dejarla limpia y, cuando he acabado, y ella sigue con los ojos cerrados, me inclino hacia adelante, pegando la nariz a la línea que forma su mandíbula e inhalo con suavidad.

Su piel huele a una mezcla de su perfume de jazmín y al aloe y la manzanilla de la toallita con que acabo de limpiarle la cara y, cuando siente mi aliento sobre su garganta, ella suelta el más débil de los suspiros. Podría pasar así toda la tarde, pero ella es impaciente y lo cierto es que, cuando abre los ojos y me ve de esa manera, no me siento capaz de negarle nada en lo absoluto.

De repente, nuestras posiciones cambian. Ella me empuja con suavidad y yo acabo medio recostado sobre el brazo del sofá mientras Arah se las arregla para maniobrar de manera que queda tendida sobre mí, con Aden y Leanne entre los dos, que parecen haberse despertado y están moviéndose de nuevo, como locos.

Ella ríe cuando siente el movimiento, pero no deja que eso la distraiga. Siento sus dedos, tan ligeros como el aire, delineando con suavidad las cuencas de mis ojos y luego ascendiendo, para recorrer la línea de mis cejas. Nuestros cuerpos están tocándose en un montón de lugares en este momento, pero mientras que mis manos están alrededor de su cuello, con mis pulgares frotando suavemente su garganta, los suyos están descubriendo cada recoveco de mi rostro y yo decido que podría pasar un millón de tardes, simplemente haciendo esto así, con ella.

Cuando, finalmente, ella apoya su rostro contra mi hombro, tomo la resolución de no mencionar lo que Laertes ha dejado caer esta tarde sobre el encuentro en el baño. Si no me lo ha contado ¿quién soy yo para cuestionar sus razones?

.

Cerca de las siete, la tableta de Arah, metida entre los cojines del sofá, empieza a vibrar y soltar un pitido agudo. Ella se inclina por encima de mi cuerpo, estirando los brazos y presionando a los mellizos contra mis piernas para alcanzarla, apoyando despreocupadamente una mano sobre mi muslo para luego, volver a verme con el rostro deliciosamente coloreado.

Desbloquea la tableta y me la pasa, para luego acomodarse de manera recatada en su asiento.

―Bla, bla, bla… Aquí. Todos los estudiantes participantes del proyecto de paternidad deben presentarse en el Salón de Eventos B a las 20:00― leo en voz alta.

―¿Hoy? ―Arah voltea a ver sus pies, enfundados en unas medias peludas que yo he tenido que ponerle hoy antes de irme a la simulación, por razones obvias: sigue siendo imposible para ella el tocarse los pies. Trae una camiseta suelta de pijama y unos shorts minúsculos en los que ni siquiera había reparado.

―Se solicita una vestimenta adecuada para un evento social― continúo―. Cualquier estudiante que no se presente, será dado de baja del proyecto, lo cual supondrá un suspenso en el curso correspondiente.

Eso parece ser todo lo que hace falta para que Arah se ponga de pie, con pesadez, y camine con la gracia de un pato hacia el cuarto mientras maldice en voz alta a la profesora por no haber notificado la existencia de una actividad esta noche.

Cuando entro al cuarto, ella tiene un montón de ropa a sus pies, mientras examina con cuidado un vestido negro que yo tengo clarísimo de que, con la enorme barriga, no le va a entrar. Parece a punto de echarse a llorar.

―¡No tengo nada que ponerme!

―Estoy bastante seguro de que eso no es cierto. Has estado vistiéndote todos estos días ¿no?

Se tira el cabello hacia atrás.

―Nada para un evento social.

―Todos los días son un evento social en la Academia― le digo, rodando los ojos―. Mira, que tal esto ―digo, alargando un brazo y tomando un suéter beige de uno de los ganchos.

―Con la barriga, me quedará escandalosamente corto.

―Los combinas con esto y ya está― digo tomando unos pantalones de licra de color café oscuro. Ella toma ambas prendas y las mira alternativamente. Su rostro se ilumina, con sorpresa.

―Oh.

―De nada― digo, besándola en lo alto de la cabeza. Ella enreda sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y se inclina hacia adelante para apoyar la cabeza sobre mi pecho.

―Siempre pensé que usabas una de esas aplicaciones para combinar ropa― dice con voz queda.

De alguna manera, se siente algo surrealista el hecho de tenerla aquí ahora, entre mis brazos, cuando hace apenas unos cuantos días ella parecía querer matarme todo el tiempo.

―Rowan…

―¿Si?

―¿Crees que se nos pase?

Parpadeo, volteando a verla:

―¿El qué?

Siento su piel calentarse, su rostro ardiendo contra la tela de mi camiseta.

―Cuando ya no nos veamos todo el tiempo. O incluso, cuando Aden y Leanne estén aquí y ya no seamos solo nosotros dos. Cuando ya no sea fácil.

Me echo a reír.

―Si crees que algo con nosotros ha sido fácil alguna vez, es porque no has estado prestando atención Arah― y luego, cuando se tensa, revelando que claramente esa no es la respuesta que estaba buscando, le rodeo los hombros con un brazo y la atraigo más cerca―. No lo creo, no. No, definitivamente no. No creo que esta sea de esas cosas que se pasan y ya. Es decir… a mí no se me ha pasado en ocho meses y…

―¿Y?

Agito la cabeza.

―Voy a darme una ducha. ¿Necesitas ayuda para vestirte?

Ella intenta no parecer decepcionada y casi lo logra. Y yo huyo, como un cobarde y me refugio en el baño. Abro la llave y dejo el agua correr, dejándola que se caliente. Y entonces me acuerdo de que soy un Greyfox.

Los Greyfox no huyen.

Abro la puerta con tanta fuerza que rebota contra la pared, pero yo ya estoy llegando al cuarto, donde ella está sentada en la cama, intentando ponerse los pantalones. Alza el rostro con sorpresa, le sujeto la cara y mis labios se estampan contra los suyos antes de que pueda decirme algo. Cuando me aparto, con ella jadeando por aire, le digo:

―Y… si acaso se ha hecho más fuerte― y vuelvo a meterme en el baño.

.

Arah se ve impresionante y el sonrojo, prácticamente permanente que lleva ahora en las mejillas, le da a su piel, normalmente pálida, un matiz que me hace pensar en un melocotón, no es tan encendido para ser rojo, pero la hace parecer saludable.

Las puertas del Salón de Eventos se encuentran cerradas, de manera que quienes han llegado a una hora razonable, faltando unos quince minutos para la convocatoria que nos dieron, esperan afuera. Tratando de hacerse con los asientos que quedan para las chicas. La mayoría de las cuales ha decidido, por un motivo que no alcanzo a entender, el ponerse zapatos de tacón.

Arah lleva unas bailarinas color crema, a juego con el suéter y frunce el ceño cuando ve a una chica tambalearse en unos tacones de cuña hacia el baño. Voltea a verme y me dedica una sonrisa tímida. Al mismo compás que ha estado manejando desde que salí de la ducha.

―¿No te parece raro que no hayan abierto las puertas? ¡Cherise! ―alza el brazo, agitándolo en el aire, apoyándose en mi cuerpo para pararse de puntillas. La chica la ve y le sonríe, saludándola con los dedos.

―¡Mira! ―dice alegremente cuando se acerca―, ¡vamos a juego!

Tiene puesto un conjunto similar al de Arah, solo que lleva mallas de colores y el color del suéter es púrpura. Se ha recogido el cabello en un moño alto que deja su cuello esbelto al aire.

Arah le sonríe. Se parecen tanto como el día y la noche, pero está claro que le ha tomado cierto aprecio a la chica.

―Me gusta el color de tu camisa, Rowan― dice después, volteándose hacia mí.

―Es blanca― me veo obligado a señalar.

―Ah, pero el blanco es el resultado de combinar todos los colores del arcoíris. Así que básicamente, tú también vas a juego con nosotras― dice dedicándole a Arah una sonrisa cómplice.

Me río. Cherise definitivamente no sería el tipo de persona al que me acercaría si no tengo a quién más hablarle, pero, una vez que la conoces, no está nada mal.

―¿Y tu compañero? ―pregunta Arah,

Cherise se encoge de hombros.

―Al parecer no era sushi en mal estado. Resulta que le tiene una alergia terrible al calamar y el pobre no lo sabía. Así que ha tenido que quedarse en la clínica. Le ha brotado un salpullido por todo el cuerpo que…

―Quédate con nosotros― la interrumpe Arah alegremente―. Creo que no has tenido muchas oportunidades para hablarle, pero Blair seguro que te cae bien, igual que Chase. Laertes es un poco raro, pero es agradable― continúa, hablando a toda prisa.

Cherise parpadea y nos ve alternativamente a uno y al otro.

―¿En serio no les molesta?

―¿Por qué habría de molestarnos? No es como que necesitemos estar solos para hablar y hablar y hablar y…

―¿Hablar? ―la ayudo yo y ella me lanza una de sus miradas fulminantes―. Cálmate― le digo, besándola en la frente―. Iré a buscar a los demás. Ahora deja de parlotear como una loca.

Ella suelta un chillido indignado, haciendo que Cherise se ría.

Antes de que encuentre a Chase, aprovechando lo corpulento que es, las puertas del Salón de Eventos se abren, dejando salir a alguien que sale con un cigarrillo electrónico entre los dedos.

Me quedo de piedra, mientras lo veo, porque con su traje de vestir y el nudo de la corbata perfectamente hecho, pero con el pelo despeinado y el cigarrillo entre los dedos, parece totalmente fuera de lugar aquí.

―¿Papá?

* * *

 **ROWAH IS BACK! Oficialmente Cora ha salido de su hiatus y gracias a eso les traemos una nueva entrega de este fic, que no por tener abandonado teníamos olvidado, pero la escritura colaborativa tiene sus cosas… así que por fin hemos logrado coordinarnos para volver. Esperamos traerles la segunda parte en breve, que ya por el título de este capítulo seguro se hacen una idea de hacia dónde va.**

 **Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo ¿cuál fue su parte favorita? ¿qué esperan que pase próximamente?**

 **Muchas gracias a L, Doremi, ChicaShaolin (bienvenida!), Mildred, Simun y nuestro Guest por sus reviews!**

 **Un abrazo, Cora y E.**


End file.
